Terrible love
by MoonlitDesire2
Summary: (AU)[Delena fic] Elena Salvatore tiene una vida hermosa ante los ojos de sus amigos y familiares. Es felizmente casada y una famosa Chef. Pero...¿Es suficiente? Al casarse con el hombre que quería, también cayó en una complicada relación con su cuñado. ¿Qué pasará cuando el deseo es más fuerte que ellos?
1. Prólogo

_Querido diario...No, así no._

 _Querido estúpido diario...Nah, no, así tampoco._

 _Estúpido libro de desahogamientos...Que cursi._

 _Bueno, nisiquiera se como llamarte, así que te pondré amigo. Se que no es el nombre más creativo del mundo, maldición ni siquiera es un nombre, pero de ahora en adelante serás mi amigo. Empezare de nuevo._

 _Querido amigo, mi nombre es Elena Salvatore y estoy haciendo esto porque mi psicóloga me lo recomendó, según ella, ayudará a mi complicada vida, no, más bien a la culpa. Me ayudara a olvidar eso, o más bien a ese idiota... Olvidar sus manos rozando mi piel, sus labios besando lo bajo de mi espalda... Ah, no, no. Esto esta mal, se supone que debo escribir para sacar eso de mi mente y apenas llevo 675 palabras y ya estoy pensando en él. Soy un desastre._

 _Como iba diciendo. Mi nombres es Elena Salvatore, tengo veinticuatro años y pronto cumpliré los veinticinco. Soy chef de un restaurante Italiano muy famoso en la ciudad donde vivo. Tenemos cuatro estrellas y se que si sigo adelante, pronto alcanzaremos las cinco. Pero eso solo es parte de mi, mi verdadera razón de estar aquí, escribiendo todo esto, es porque... Soy felizmente casada, lo soy, no tengo quejas de mi matrimonio, pero incluso así, soy infiel..._

Cerré el maldito diario. Lo aventé a un lado de la cama. No podía creer que de verdad había seguido el plan de mi psicóloga, nunca hacía lo que decía, incluso si ya llevaba más de un año con ella.

Me agarre la cabeza desesperada, esta situación iba a terminar con mi vida. Me deje ir hacia atrás, la suavidad de las sábanas me acariciaron. Cerré mis ojos pensando, que la verdad era que tenía tanto miedo de escribir, no quería ver lo que realmente era mi ser.

Sabía que si empezaba con ese diario, mi verdadero yo aparecería y me daría cuenta de lo estúpida y asquerosa que era mi alma. De lo podrida que estaba. Tomé una larga respiración.

—¿Soñando despierta? —abrí los ojos de golpe.

Me levanté para verlo. Su sonrisa hacía que todos los días fueran mejor. Que me dieran fuerzas para seguir adelante.

—Algo así —cambie la sonrisa por una mirada seria. Con cautela tome el diario y me levanté de la cama. Él ni siquiera lo había notado, camino al armario soltando su corbata, abrió las puertas del armario.

Abrí mi mesita de noche y coloque el diario en esta, la cerré con seguro y metí la llave en mi bolso.

Me levante y camine hasta el armario. Me recosté en el marco observándolo.

Él estaba batallando con sus pantalones, ya había removido su camisa, y podía admirar ese pecho que me encantaba llenar de besos.

Lucía cansado. Sus prácticas eran demasiado largas, era lógico, aún era residente en el hospital donde lo habían aceptado. Pero tenía fe en él, sabía que llegaría a ser un gran doctor.

—Vas a sólo verme o me darás una mano —reí nerviosa. Me acerque y toque su pecho, inclinándome para besarlo. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior. Con más agresividad, tomo mis muslos apretando mi piel. Entre besos y gemidos llegamos a la cama. Bajo sus labios dando besos lentos en todo un camino hasta mis piernas. Removió mis pantalones de pijama. Lo escuché reír al ver que no traía bragas. Cerré los ojos al sentir su lengua corriendo por dentro de mis piernas. Gemí fuerte, su rostro llegó a la altura del mío. Se apoderó de mi boca, beso mis labios con fuerza. Abrí los ojos y pegue un grito. Él se sorprendió y se bajó de mi. Removí el rostro asustada—¿Qué pasa amor?

Frote mis ojos con demasiada fuerza.

—Lo siento.

Maldición, ahora vería su rostro en mi esposo. No era justo. Tenía que separar la situación.

—¿Qué pasó?

Me pregunto asustado. Tenía que inventarle algo.

—Olvide que no tome mi pastilla ayer, y bueno, ya sabes.

Su mirada cambio de susto a decepción y fue matizándose en coraje.

—No Elena, no se. No entiendo cual es tu miedo al no querer tener un hijo, estamos casados.

—No es eso, es solo que no quiero ese tipo de responsabilidad. No ahora que pronto llegaremos a las cinco estrellas en el restaurante. Sabes lo ocupada que estaré. Además que tu aún eres residente, tus horarios estarán apretados. Sabes que ninguno de los dos estamos listos para un bebé.

—Aún así. Quisiera que tuviéramos un hijo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama. Estaba decepcionado.

—Lo se. Prometo que no dejaré pasar mucho tiempo —camine de rodillas hacia el, bese sus hombros—. Stefan, mírame —suspiro pesado, pero volteo a verme. Tomé su rostro y lo atraje a mi. Entre abrí los labios-. Eso no quiere decir que no sigamos tratando. Te quiero, Stefan.

Sonrió y me tomo con cautela. Mientras de mi cabeza no salía esa maldición que había acogido al casarme con él. Una maldición que me estaba llevando al borde del abismo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Hola amigo, soy yo de nuevo. Me siento mal, ayer volví a caer en lo mismo, en la mentira. Le mentí de nuevo a mi esposo para poder verlo. A veces siento que no podré seguir. Pero cuando llama y veo su nombre reflejado en la pantalla de mi celular, no puedo evitar correr hacia mi adicción. Esto no está bien. Sé que mi vida es envidiada por varias, incluso en mi circulo de amistades me dicen que Stefan es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Pero aún_ _así, yo deseo caer en ese engaño._

 _Déjame contarte un poco de mi. Nací en Virginia, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Blacksburg. Mis padres aún están con vida, mi madre se llama Isobel y mi padre John. Son unos padres normales, o más bien, hambrientos de avaricia. No es que los culpe, creo que todo el mundo siempre busca la estabilidad económica, pero ellos, no se como describir lo que fue crecer con ambos. A veces he llegado a pensar que no estaban listos para ser padres. Aún con sus errores, son unos padres normales. No tengo hermanos, mi madre jamás quiso volver a embarazarse y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo con eso, así que nunca supe que era ese sentimiento que los hermanos suelen compartir, ese fuerte deseo de protegerse los unos a los otros. Creo gran parte de no tener hermanos es la mayor razón por la que a veces no pienso en mis actos._

 _Crecí siendo una joven muy independiente, desde los doce comencé a trabajar medio tiempo para poder costear mis cosas. Cuando llegue a la adolescencia, trabaje aún más fuerte para poder sacar mi carrera, y cumplir mi sueño, ser Chef._

 _Desde que tengo conciencia he amado cocinar. Todo empezó con mi abuela. Sus comidas me sacaban de órbita, cada sabor, cada ingrediente que usaba lo volvía magia. Ella amaba el poner sonrisas en las personas con sus deliciosas comidas. Y eso es lo que me llevó a querer ser Chef. El placer de plasmar felicidad en las personas que te rodean al saborear algo hecho con tus propias manos, es magia._

 _Mi abuela siempre fue mi pilar, la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo. Lamentablemente, hace un año que falleció y el único que estuvo allí para mi, fue él. No, no mi esposo, "él" mi cuñado. Stefan no tuvo la culpa, su trabajo lo aleja dem_ _asiado de mi. Dejando ese vació cuando más lo necesito._

 _Mi relación con mi cuñado no empezó de la noche a la mañana. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera se bien cuando._

 _Solo se que fue hace tres años atrás. Un año antes había conocido a Stefan.  
Con Stefan desde el principio fue amor a primera vista. Nos conocimos en la Universidad, nos llevamos bien desde el primer día. Empezamos una relacion tan pronto nos conocimos, y a mitad de año, ya estábamos pensando en boda._

 _Stefan siempre ha sido un hombre grandioso, no me quejo de él, siempre ha sido una persona en la que puedo contar. Pero "él" es todo lo contrario. Él me hace sentir viva, me hace conocer cosas en mi misma que nunca hubiera sabido que deseaba, y creo, que..._

Cerré con fuerza el diario y lo avente en mi bolsa. Esto no servía, estaba enredando más mi complicada cabeza.

Tenía media hora que había salido a tomar aire antes de empezar con el siguiente turno. La psicóloga me había recomendado que en mis tiempos libres, debía escribir. No que fuera una buena idea, al contrario me parecía estúpida e inservible.

Mi teléfono, empezó a vibrar. Lo tomé viendo el nombre en la pantalla. Presione el botón de ignorar. No necesitaba más problemas.

—¡Aja! Sabía que lo harías.

Mis ojos se abrieron el doble al escuchar la voz que sonó por detrás de mi espalda. Me volteé con lentitud apretando los labios. Sus bellos ojos parpadearon al ver directo a los míos.

—Tú —masculle entre dientes—, ¿qué haces aquí? —resople en reproche.

La seriedad de mi rostro cambió la expresión de la de él. Alzo los hombros en señal de que tampoco el tenía idea.

—Empecé a caminar y bueno, mis pasos me trajeron hasta aquí.

—Que conveniente.

Le gire los ojos. Apreté mis manos tan fuerte que sentía mis venas pompear.

Hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

—Pensé en la peor cosa que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y bueno, eso me dirigió aquí.

Reí bajando mi rostro.

Eso no me molestaba. Nosotros éramos complicados, era un relación entre odio y pasión. Lujuria más que cualquier otro sinónimo. Además, de lo irónico que podía llegar a ser el destino, o tal vez la casualidad, ya que mi lugar de empleo estaba cuadras de su apartamento. No era que quisiera estar cerca de él. La oportunidad que me habían ofrecido en este sitio y el sueldo, eran los que me habían motivado.

Stefan y yo recientemente habíamos comprado nuestra casa, los pagos eran altos, aparte las facturas no ayudaban a minimizar los gastos. Los dos debíamos trabajar fuerte para poder tener una vida estable. Por eso el trabajo en el restaurante cerca de donde vivía el hermano de mi esposo, había sido una grandiosa opción.

Alce la mirada para verlo. Admirar mi pecado. Oh sí, era un maravilloso pecado.

Damon Salvatore, creo desde el principio debía empezar por allí. Él era el hermano mayor de Stefan, y bueno, mi amante.

Llego hasta en la banca donde me encontraba sentada. Tomó asiento a mi lado recostando su hombro junto al mío.

—¿Ya comiste? —pregunté como madre preocupada. Era la única palabra que se me había ocurrido.

Cuando me encontraba con Damon nuestro vocabulario era muy corto. Ejemplo: fuera ropa, hola besos, y si, mucho sexo.

—Ya —suspiró—, Bonnie paso hace rato con deliciosa comida china.

—Que bien —me levanté del asiento.

Sentí su mano tomar la mía.

Baje la mirada a donde el me tenia agarrada.

—Debo entrar. Mi turno esta apunto de empezar.

Pase mi mano por su negro y sedoso cabello.

—Lo sé...—masculló.

Trague saliva. No quería verlo a los ojos. Siempre que lo hacía la culpa me hacía sentir terrible, y no solo era porque le era infiel a mi esposo, si no que en parte sabía que también le hacía daño a él, a Damon.

—Que pases buen día -dije con amabilidad.

Me deshice de su agarre con fuerza. Él pegó con los puños en la madera de la banca.

—¡No me busques más! —grito.

Me volteé con rapidez.

—No lo hago, Damon —solté con agriedad.

Entre en el restaurante sin voltear a verlo. Así éramos y así nos hacíamos tanto daño.

Al salir del restaurante la noche ya cubría el cielo. Saqué mi teléfono y encontré varias llamadas perdidas. Marque el número esperando a su regañona voz.

 _—¡Hasta que contestas!_ —se escuchaba exaltada.

—Por si no te ha pasado el dato nuestro amigo en común, trabajo.

 _—Créeme Elena, lo se. Si algo tengo para recordar con mis siguientes generaciones, es tu nombre._

Con mi mano libre trate de buscar mis llaves. Mientras ella me reprendia una y otra vez.

—Bonnie, ya. ¿Dime que sucede?

Metí más a fondo mis manos, incluso puse mi completa atención a mi bolso.

 _—Damon no está en el apartamento —_ torcí los ojos. Eso no era emergencia. Encontré las llaves de mi carro al momento que llegue a este. Alce la mirada, brinque hacia atrás—, _¡¿Elena, me estás escuchando?!_

Le sonreí, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

—No te preocupes Bonnie, todo está bien. Te hablo luego.

Colgué el móvil y lo avente dentro de mi bolso. Presione el seguro de mi auto para que se abriera. El abrió la puerta del pasajero y se metió en este.

Respire con profundidad, porque sabía a donde me dirigiría. Mire hacia los lados antes de yo también entrar en mi auto. Entre y el silencio se hizo notar entre los dos. Aventé la bolsa hacia atrás y en lo que caía en el asiento mis labios y los de él estaban devorándose. Su lengua buscaba la mía y la mía trataba de buscar más dentro de él. Gemidos de placer se escapaban de mi garganta, mientras con sus largos y fuertes dedos me sostenía por detrás de la cabeza, adentrándome en su boca. Sus dientes mordían mi piel, sus manos tocaban mi rostro. Si, esta era la relación que llevaba con mi cuñado y me estaba volviendo loca.

La puerta se abrió chocando con la pared. Sus manos en lo bajo de mi cintura, sus labios saboreando cada espacio de mi boca. Con furia y sin delicadeza. Me acerco a su pecho y sentí su corazón emitir cientos de latidos por segundo. Yo no cerré los ojos, quizás así podría perderme en los suyos...atravesarlos y ver más allá de ellos; si tenía suerte, podía ver el pecado que cometiamos cada vez que terminabamos en esta situación.

Retiró los labios de los míos. Sin retirar la mirada de la mía. Él amaba verme a los ojos, quería asegurarse que a la que le hacía el amor era a mi, y no a la cantidad de mujeres que pasaban por su cama.

¿Idiota?

Sí lo era. Damon no era un príncipe azul, era todo lo contrario. El era el villano y tal vez el peor de todos, y a mi me encantaba.

Sin ningún deje de delicadeza removió mi ropa. Con rapidez removió la suya. Me alzo de las nalgas y me aventó a la cama. Gateo arriba de mi quedando ahorcadas. Se quitó la playera. Su respiración agitada se alocaba cada vez más, me provocaba dejar de observarlo y tratar de controlar la mía, que iba ascendiendo en jadeos.

Pasó su lengua por mi estómago y subió hasta mi boca. Me besaba con tanta pasión que me hacia olvidarme de quien era. Clavé las uñas en su espalda, hundiéndome en el dolor insoportable que la culpa me ocasionaba. Solté un quejido. Entró en mí.

Con pasión, con lujuria. Damon me hacia suya y me hacía viajar a otro mundo. No pensaba, no quería pensar. Solo queria perderme en mi adicción.


	3. Capítulo 2

Entre a casa con las bolsas a casi caerse de mis manos. Era Sábado y los padres de Stefan vendrían a almorzar. Todos los fines de semana teníamos reuniones familiares. Hoy era nuestra primera reunión en nuestra nueva casa. Siempre nos habíamos reunido en casa de sus padres o los míos. Estaba tan nerviosa, era mi primer comida en familia, quería que todo saliera bien. Mi madre era algo demandante, pero la de Stefan le ganaba la corona con todo y joyas.

Mi suegra era algo asi como, te mastico pero no te trago. Lily Salvatore era algo especial cuando se trataba de sus hijos, y más de Stefan, claramente se veía que era su hijo favorito. Tal vez porque era el más pequeño, después de él le seguía Lexy y el mayor era Damon.

Entre en la cocina. Stefan estaba preparando una ensalada. Me acerque y deje las bolsas a sus pies. Se volteo tomando mi mentón con la mano derecha y, con delicadeza, me levantó el rostro, dirigiéndolo hacia el suyo. Desposito unos besos castos en mis labios. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje hacia mí, besando más profundo. Me tomo de la cintura y comenzo a besarme con mas intensidad.

Me perdí un momento en sus labios. Quería a Stefan, por esa razon me habia casado con él. La imagen de los ojos de Damon se dibujó en mi mente. Me entregue más en el beso. No quería pensar en Damon, quería disfrutar a mi esposo.

—¡Oh! ¡perdón por interrumpir!

Stefan y yo nos separamos, mientras los ojos verdes de ella se movían en dirección hacia otro lado.

—No te preocupes, Caroline —contesto Stefan.

Caroline era amiga de Stefan, los dos eran residentes en el hospital, sin olvidar que se conocían desde pequeños. A ella parecía no agradarle, pero por el bien de Stefan, me hablaba de buena manera. Aunque la mala vibra que me tenía siempre la podía sentir.

—Solo venia a decirles que la parrilla ya está caliente.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Stefan y yo nos vimos y reímos.

—Creo que debemos atender a la visita primero —le guiñe el ojo tomando la bandeja de pollo que ya tenía lista.

Salí hacia el jardín. El padre de Stefan estaba poniendo ya sus famosas calabazas _—las odiaba_ — Mi padre y mi madre estaban sentados en la banca platicando y riendo con Lily. Llegue al lado de mi suegro y le entregue la bandeja.

—Gracias, Elena —empezó a colocar las piezas de pollo en la parrilla—, a qué hora llegaste.

Me vio a los ojos. Giuseppe era odioso. Si, los padres de Stefan no eran modelos a seguir, con el tiempo que llevaba casada con el, me habia dado cuenta la clase de personas que eran. El padre era un mañoso borracho y mujeriego, y Lily, la madre, era una mujer tan llena de prejuicios, perfeccionista a cierto punto. Siempre se pasaba haciendo distinción entre sus hijos, y no se inmutaba cuando de alzar a su hijo favorito se trataba.

Los padres de Stefan eran eso y mucho más. Me había tenido que acostumbrar a sus falsas máscaras, las que ponían enfrente de todos. Le sonreí mientras le daba las pinzas.

—Hace unos minutos. Necesitábamos algunas cosas así que tuve que correr a la tienda.

—Ya veo. ¿Como va el trabajo? ¿Ganas bien?

Me mordí las mejillas. Sabía que no les gustaba nada a lo que me dedicaba. Al parecer, una Chef no calzaba con su perfecto hijo que se convertiría en un gran cirujano.

—Gano lo necesario —contesté con sequedad. Me acerque a donde estaban mis padres.

—Elena, hija. Le decía a Lily que pronto alcanzarán las cinco estrellas en el bistro.

Lily alzó las cejas algo orgullosa. Se puso los dedos en el mentón esperando mi respuesta. Sus miradas siempre era así, de esas que decían que no me aprobaría jamás.

—Aún falta mucho para eso, mamá.

Me gustaba hacerla enfadar. Mi madre tenía la costumbre de querer lamer el camino donde pasaba Lily y si algo tenía, era que a mi no me intimidaban. Ninguno de los dos. Mi madre rechino los dientes, cuadro la mandíbula. Sus ojos me querían atravesar.

Stefan se acercó a nosotros. Le dio un beso a su madre mientras se sentaba al lado suyo. Ella le acarició el cabello.

—Hijo, me decía Carolita que han tenido demasiado trabajo en el hospital.

Las dos se vieron y sonrieron. Stefan me tomo de la mano y me hizo señas que me sentara a su lado. Hice lo que me dijo. Lily se quedo viendo algo molesta. Caroline empezó a platicar de las horas tan raras que los acompañaban en el hospital. Siempre que decía alguna graciosada, sus ojos no se despegaban de mi esposo. Todos se reían y mi mente en realidad no estaba en la plática, me traslade sin querer a la noche anterior. Las manos de Damon todavía se sentían en mi piel, no importaba que ya me había bañado como cinco veces. Suspire al recordar el final de nuestro encuentro. Siempre terminaba en una discusión, nunca era nada bueno entre nosotros, los gritos y los insultos por ambas partes nunca faltaban en nuestros encuentros.

El timbre sonó haciéndome salir del momento. Todos se vieron por un momento. La verdad no esperábamos a nadie. Stefan trato de levantarse, pero Lily no soltaba su brazo. Me levanté yo, en verdad no quería seguir escuchando a la cotorra de Caroline.

—No se preocupen, yo voy.

Entre a mi casa y camine hasta la puerta de la entrada. Abrí la puerta y su sonrisa socarrona me recibió. El corazón me saltó a la boca, pronto mis ojos se dirigieron a lo que colgaba de su brazo. Como era de esperarse con él.

—Hola cuñadita, esperamos no llegar tarde —me dejo caer la botella de vino con fuerza en el pecho.

Fingí una sonrisa y puse mi mejor cara, mas para no espantar a la rubia que colgaba de su brazo.

—Llegan justo a tiempo —vocifere con sarcasmo. Me hice a un lado y les di el paso-, pasen, están en su casa.

Los dos entraron. Damon volteo el rostro, me vio de pies a cabeza. Ladeo una sonrisa y se pasó la lengua en los labios.

—Traje el vino para que puedas degustarlo con tu esposo, cuñadita —cada vez que me decía cuñadita, arrastraba las palabras. Le rodé los ojos.

Deje ir la puerta con brusquedad. Le pase a un lado golpeando su hombro. Él solo soltó una risita. Caminamos hasta la cocina, les señale a ambos hacia afuera.

—Los demás están en el jardín —solté para que se fueran de largo y me dejaran sola.

Damon tomó la mejilla de la rubia, la acaricio viendo hacia mi, mientras pasaba sus dedos delicadamente en ella.

—Stephanie, ve a presentarte con los demás —la chica frunció ambas cejas. Estaba perturbada. Ademas parecia que acababa de recogerla del club de stripers.

—Me llamo Sarah —respondió confundida.

A él no le intereso, ni su sonrisa, ni la expresión de su rostro cambiaron.

—Como sea —le dio la vuelta, le dio una nalgada fuerte que rezongo hasta dentro de mis tímpanos.

La joven sonrió y se dirigió hacia afuera. Los ojos de Damon volvieron a donde me encontraba guardando el vino.

—Espero no sea veneno —le dije con agriedad. Cerré la alacena. Lo vi a los ojos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se movió cerca de mi. Tomó una punta de mi cabello, la enredó en uno de sus dedos y lo llevó a su nariz

—Mi hermano me invito.

Le pegue en la mano para que soltará el mechón que había enredado en sus dedos. Esos con los que había acariciado a la rubia. Alcé la barbilla señalando hacia afuera.

—Esa es nueva —mastique las sílabas. Vio por arriba de su hombro—, ¿dónde está la verdadera Stephanie?

Frunció ambos hombros y dejó salir un suspiro.

—No se, a ella la conocí ayer —hizo una pausa acercándose a mi rostro—, después que mi compañera de cama saliera volando del apartamento.

Lo empuje. Casi estaba arriba de mi. Sus ojos y los míos se quedaron peleando por un momento. Era tan hermoso. Quería besarlo. Baje la mirada a sus labios, estaban tan mojados y solo imaginar lo que me hacía con ellos, hacía que mi cabeza empezara a dar vueltas.

—¡¿Damon!? —la voz nos hizo a ambos romper el que parecía el mismo sentimiento.

Muy bien sabía que Damon también tenía una extraña obsesión con mi persona, tanto yo con la de él.

—¡Isobel! —se refresco la garganta y caminó hacia mi madre. La apretó entre sus brazos—. Tú cada día te pones más guapa, cierto.

Las mejillas de mi madre se tornaron rojas.

—Oh vamos Damon, solo estas bromeando.

Me miró y volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—Si Elena se va a ver así de bien a tu edad, mi hermano es muy afortunado.

Nos guiñó el ojo a ambas y salió riendo.

Mi madre se quedó un rato divagando en el cumplido. Le troné los dedos para que saliera de este.

—¿Sabes que te está tomando el pelo, cierto?

—No puedes aceptar que de verdad esté haciendome un cumplido.

Le gire los ojos, le negue con el rostro.

—Si ese cumplido viniera de Stefan, si, pero no de el.

Camine hacia la puerta del jardín, pero mi madre me tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué estaba pasando cuando entre?

La mire confundida.

—¿No se que quieres decir, madre?

—Cuidado Elena, Damon es peligroso. Es el fuego del que te he advertido.

Solté mi brazo con furia.

—No soy una niña. Aparte no se que diablos tratas de decir.

La ignore y seguí mi camino. Mi madre y yo nos llevábamos de ese modo, el respeto no existia cuando estabamos a solas.

Mi padre, Giuseppe y Damon estaban reunidos cerca de la parrilla y no paraban de ver a la rubia del dia. Decía del dia porque Damon cambiaba de mujeres todo el tiempo.

Me aclaré la garganta al llegar a ellos. Le di una mala mirada a mi padre quien pronto cambió su mirada.

—Hija, es-te...

Me pare con unos platos y se los pegue en el pecho.

—Papá, podrían empezar a servirse —dirigí mi mirada hacia Damon. Él me curvó una sonrisa.

—Con gusto —respondió mi suegro.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a donde estaban los demás. Sentí el brazo de mi pecado tomarme del mio. Sus labios murmuraron cerca de mi oreja.

—Debo saludar a mi madre, pero parece que está molesta por mi compañía.

—Dado tu record, creo que es mejor que te ignore.

Las palabras no pudieron alinearse mejor en mi boca. Era el momento que estaba esperando para cagarlo. Me solté de su brazo y corrí hacia Stefan, me senté a su lado y deposite un beso en su mejilla.

Damon llegó a la mesa. Saludo a su madre de beso en la mejilla, está apenas y le recibió el gesto.

—Que bueno que pudieras venir, hermano.

Stefan se levantó y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Ambos se abrazaron. Ellos no se odiaban, era todo lo contrario, se querían mucho.

—No podía faltar, mi hermanito me invitó.

—Lastima que algunas pulgas se te pegaran —masculló su madre sin despegar la vista de la rubia quien ya había tomado asiento a un lado de Caroline. La chica sintió vergüenza y agacho el rostro.

Stefan noto la incomodidad del ambiente e intento cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué te parece la casa? Elena la escogió.

Me miró alzando ambas cejas.

—Como siempre, mi cuñadita tiene buen gusto.

Me guiño el ojo con picardía.

—No todo el tiempo —empecé a decir. Él sabía a lo que me refería, pude notar como una sonrisa se minimizaba en su boca. Me levanté de la banca, debía hacer algo. Salir de este circo que siempre se montaban las familias—. Iré por un poco de vino. Damon lo trajo y quiero compartirlo con todos.

Enfatice en el todos. Me lanzó una mirada de desconcierto. Stefan tomó mi mano y la beso. Volvió a tomar asiento y siguió la plática con las mujeres en la banca.

Me metí a la casa, saque el vino y busque las copas. Recordé que las había puesto en la alacena. Abrí la puerta y me metí a buscarlas. Al tomarlas sentí supresión en mi espalda. Me tomo de la cintura, su boca pegada a mi oreja.

—Shhh... —murmuró en mi oído. Hundiendo sus dedos en mi piel.

El corazón se me quería salir. Jadeé al sentir sus labios en la curva de mi cuello. Sus juguetonas manos se paseaban en mis piernas, levantando mi vestido, mientras su boca seguía pegada jadeando contra la piel de mi clavícula. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que esto estaba tan mal, incluso hasta enfermo. Toda la familia estaba afuera, mientras nosotros estábamos tratando de devorarnos a centímetros de ellos.

Di un giro desesperado y tome sus labios mordiéndolos y tratando de enredar mi lengua con la suya. Abrí los ojos y su sonrisa creció. Sentí un malestar bajarme hasta los pies. Lo aleje de mí con brusquedad.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —susurre limpiandome la boca.

—¿Querías de mi vino, que no? —sus ojos chispeaban emocionados.

—Damon, sal de aquí —tomé una bocanada de aire—, todos están allá afuera.

Señale con mis ojos.

—No me importa —dijo, tomándome de las nalgas y presionadome entre su entrepierna. Haciéndome sentir su erección. Ahogue el gemido.

Golpeé sus manos una y otra vez empujando su cuerpo fuera del mío.

—Esto no es un juego, Damon.

—¿Segura? porque entonces lo juegas muy bien.

—Basta, aq-a-aquí no —al final las palabras habían salido.

—Claro, a ti te gusta más fuerte y en mi cama —se lamió los labios.

Escuchamos pasos en la cocina. Mi mente se paralizó. Alguien iba a vernos.

—Damon —una voz chillona sonó en mis tímpanos. Me limpie la boca con fuerza, dejando un ardor en esta.

—Me das asco —le solté cerca del rostro.

Lo hice a un lado y salí de la alacena. Los ojos de la rubia me vieron perplejos, luego cambiaron el rumbo por arriba de mi hombro. Quería entender la situación, pero se quedó callada.

—Fanny —camino hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y la saco a pasos bruscos de allí.

Me pegue a la pared y deje que mi mente se limpiara un poco. Esto no era nada nuevo para mi, incluso cuando había empezado una relación con Damon había sido de esa manera, algo entre desprecio y lujuria. Quería acabar con esta locura, pero parecía que entre más quería alejarme, mas me seguía enterrando. Damon me buscaba mas, y mi deseo todos los días crecía.

El timbre sonó. Me pase la mano en la frente y me redirige hacia la entrada, abrí la puerta. Su espalda me recibió. Se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa me saludo. No comprendía porque tan repentina su visita, lo único que sabía, era que mi vida se complicaria aún más. Porque ella estaba tan involucrada en esto, como Damon y yo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Sus ojos me sonrieron en una mueca amistosa. Parpadee varias veces para ver si era real. Ella se movió un poco, alzó la mano y la paso enfrente de mi rostro.

—Cuñada —la sentí tomarme en un abrazo. Volví aterrizar—. Es cierto que estoy re buena, pero se va a poner celoso mi hermano, eh.

Reí. La rodee con mis brazos y deposite unos besos en su mejilla. Siempre me había llevado de maravilla con ella. Bueno, aunque ahora dudaba que ella me quisiera de la misma forma.

—Lexi. Me da tanto gusto verte. ¿Pe-ero cuando llegaste?

La tomé del hombro y la hice pasar dentro de la casa. Ella escaneo el lugar, movió la cabeza en un si de aprobación.

—Muy bonita. Se siente hogareño —dijo en un tono no muy convencido.

—Lo es.

Apreté mis manos. No sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Mi miedo se debía a que Lexi era la única que había alguna vez presenciado mi engaño. Aparte de mi mejor amiga.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Ella volvió a sonreír. Camino hacia mi. Bajo a mi oreja.

—Quita esa cara. Jamás voy a juzgarte por lo que pasó —me guiño un ojo—. Quiero ver a mi hermano.

Juntó sus manos con emoción.

Lexi amaba a sus hermanos. Pero en el fondo sabía que quería mucho más a Damon, esa era la razón por la cual ella había tratado de hacer como si nunca hubiera presenciado nada.

El día que nos había descubierto devorándonos los labios, había sido un año atrás, antes de ella partir a París para seguir sus estudios. Damon y yo nos habíamos congelado. Ella no dijo nada, solo soltó un suspiro se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada. Desde ese momento ella me tomó mucho resentimiento. Ya no hablábamos como lo hacíamos al principio. No me buscaba y dejó de salir y contar conmigo. No la culpaba, me había visto besar a Damon, yo me había olvidado por ese instante que yo estaba casada con el otro hermano.

—Lexi —vocifere, me moví hacia donde estaba ella—. En verdad siento todo lo que pasó.

Apretó los labios, y deslizó una sonrisa. Me tomo en un abrazo.

—Esta bien. Yo me he olvidado de todo. Ahora sólo quiero verlos.

Me separo de su cuerpo. Sentía la necesidad de pedirle perdón. No quería tener problemas con Stefan, por egoísta que se escuchará, no quería perder la vida que llevaba junto a él. Si me ganaba de nuevo la confianza de ella, sabía que no iba a decir nada.

—Ven, seguro se morirán de emoción cuando te vean.

La tome de la mano y la dirigí hacia el patio. El primero en anchar los ojos como pelotas de golf, fue mi padre. Era raro aceptar que mi padre era un canalla, sabía que le gustaba Lexi desde el primer día que la conoció.

Lexi corrió a los brazos de Damon, este la recibió con una manada de besos tronadores. Estaban muy felices de verse.

—¡¿Ese milagro?! —grito Damon sin contener el brillo que sus ojos destellaban. Ese brillo que muy pocas veces mostraban sus bellos ojos.

—Pues ya ves. Me hacían muchísima falta.

Stefan se puso en en pie y la abrazo. Su madre solo rodó los ojos. La saludo desde la banca y su padre vino a saludarla de una palmadita en el hombro.

—Me da gusto que estés aquí, hermana.

Stefan se llevaba bien con ella, pero con Damon eran inseparables. Creo que parte de que no se llevarán igual, eran los celos en ambos por la atención del mayor. Y es que Damon tenía una atracción extraña, toda persona que lo conocía, tendían a enredarse en su peligrosa telaraña. Era algo inevitable, él podía llegar a convertirse en una droga. Más bien era de la manera en que me sentía.

—Que bueno verte, hija.

—Me da gusto volver a verte —la odiosa de Caroline se había levantado de la banca. Estaba aferrada a su cuello.

Me vio de reojo y ladeo una sonrisa.

—Igualmente —Lexi respondió algo seca.

Ahora la que reía era yo.

—¿Por cuanto te quedaras?

Su madre tenía que romper con el buen momento.

Lily estaba con un dedo en el mentón.

—Aún no lo se. Pero tengo vacaciones, así que me quedaré un buen tiempo—miró a Damon—. ¿Dime, es cierto que tu banda está creciendo como la espuma?

Damon tocaba en una banda de rock, eran muy buenos. Había ido algunas presentaciones con Stefan y podía jurar que me perdía en sus ojos al ver con la intensidad que tocaba la guitarra, sus dedos eran mágicos. El nombre de su banda era Vampire Knight's

Lily se levantó enfadada de la mesa.

—De seguro a de ser de esa forma, si no mira la mala y desagradable compañía —vio de reojo a la rubia quien estaba en una esquina como si apestara.

—Mamá, vamos, no digas eso de la amiga de Damon —Stefan siempre quería arreglar las cosa.

—¿Amiga? ¡Ja! Yo solo digo la verdad. Lo que veo, es lo que juzgo.

Los ojos de Damon cambiaron a un azul oscuro. Bajo el rostro y lo vi tomar aire.

Oh no, aquí iba el show de siempre.

—Querida y perfecta madre. Si no te gusta lo que hago solo ignoralo. Nos harías un favor.

—No puedo ignorar eso —Lily gritó señalando a la rubia—. ¡Cada maldita semana es una distinta! ¡No me interesa si te gusta andar con esas putas, pero a las reuniones familiares no debes traerlas! Lo que hagas fuera de aquí, no nos interesa! Porque no puedes ser más inteligente, como tu hermano por ejemplo. Deberías sentar cabeza y madurar. Dejar esas ideas de que algún día serás famoso.

Los dos estaban tan cerca, que sus respiraciones movían los cabellos del otro. Damon desvío los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Lo dice la mujer que salió embarazada a los dieciséis, aborto porque no quería cargar con la responsabilidad que acostarse con cualquiera trae, ah y no olvidemos que quería seguir en fiestas y todo ese jaleo.

—¡Damon! —Lexi y Stefan gritaron a la misma vez.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas. Se pasó las manos con fuerza en el rostro. Miro a los ojos a Damon mientras pasaba empujandolo para entrar en la casa. Su padre se acercó a él.

—Estarás contento. Otra más a la lista de tus buenas obras, hijo —le picó el hombro. Damon solo gruño

Se adentro a la casa siguiendo a Lily. Stefan se acercó a mi.

—Iré tras ellos, seguro mi madre querrá irse —moví la cabeza en un si.

Caroline dio un respingo.

—Yo voy contigo —dijo casi en un grito.

Stefan asintió. Me dio un beso en la frente. Salieron casi corriendo del jardín. No me importaba que Caroline babeara por mi esposo, sabía que él solo tenía ojos para mi.

Lexi había jalado a Damon hacia una esquina. Mi mamá y mi papá estaban sentados en la banca comiendo cheetos.

—Estas reuniones nunca pierden su toque —mi madre sonrió chupandose los dedos.

Mi padre metió la mano en el bowl tomando una gran porción. Alzó los hombros mientras se los llevaba a la boca.

—Al menos tenemos entretenimiento.

Los mire a los dos con furia. Parecían unos chiquillos fisgones.

—Ustedes también tienen que irse. La comida "familiar" —les dije entre comillas—, término.

Quite el bowl de la mesa para que dejaran de agarrar. Sus expresiones me enfadaban.

—Aguafiestas —replicó mi madre.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Adiós, pequeña —le sonreí.

—Adiós —me dijo mi madre girando los ojos aburrida.

Ni siquiera les conteste. Camine hacia donde estaba la rubia. Me senté en la banca, quedando enfrente de ella.

—¿Quieres? —le mostré los cheetos. Ella me sonrió. Arrugó los labios sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos—. Siempre es así —suspiré cansada—. Esta familia está loca —dije suavemente. Volteé a ver a Damon y a Lexi quienes se estaban adentrando en la casa.

—Damon me gusta mucho —vociferó lamiéndose los labios—. Creo que por él, aguantaría un poco a su familia.

Me reí. Alce las cejas y me acerque un poco más a ella.

—Eso no es nada. Lo que presenciaste es una gotita para la verdadera tormenta. Su padre, me tira la onda desde que me case con Stefan, y bueno, Lily siempre está metida aquí, diciéndome que ponerme, cómo limpiar, qué hacer con su hijo, quiere que lo trate como un bebé. Es un infierno. ¿Creo que me divorciare? —agache el rostro fingiendo que lloraba—. ¡Ah! y se me olvidaba Damon. ¡Oh! Damon es un mujeriego de lo peor. Es muy malo con sus papás, y no se, parece que nunca sentará cabeza.

Ella se levantó espantada de la mesa. Tomó la soda que tenía a un lado.

—¿Puedo salir por aquí atrás? —le señale la reja con una sonrisa malvada. Ella la miraba como su única vía de escape—. Mucha suerte —me dijo apenada.

Salió dando zancadas. Me carcajee al ver que casi se tropezaba con la reja.

Esa era una menos.

Respire el aire que hacía ruido a mi alrededor. El sol se había ocultado. Mire hacia los lados, estaba sola, pero realmente siempre me sentía de esa manera. Las únicas veces que me sentía acompañada realmente, era cuando cocinaba, aunque se escuchara de lo más raro, cocinar me hacía sentir que mi vida valía de algo.

Recordé la rabia de Lily, al Damon decirle sus verdades. No me parecía espantoso. Ella era aún más cruel con él. Sus insultos nunca faltaban, a veces me hacía pensar que ella lo odiaba. Damon tenía el corazón muy quebrado, su vida no había sido fácil, y no lo decía al crecer. Damon había vivido una desgracia a su poca edad, y creo que a eso se debía tanta tristeza en su mirada.

Me levante y camine hacia dentro de mi casa. En la mesa de la cocina estaban Lexi y Damon platicando. Al verme los dos se quedaron callados. Sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron en una especie de desagradó. Lexi se levantó.

—Elena, siento como termino todo esto —ella se acercó para darme un abrazo.

—La que lo siente soy yo. Acabas de llegar y bueno, y ya te tocaron estas escenas.

Mire a Damon de malas. Él me volteó los ojos. Se levantó frío de la mesa.

—Me voy. No quiero seguir echando malas vibras a tu lindo hogar.

El sarcasmo pintaba cada palabra.

—Es lo mejor —Le solté sin dejarlo de ver.

Lexi se separo de mi abrazo, nos vio a ambos.

—Ya veo —dijo bajando el rostro con una sonrisa traviesa—. Dile a Stefan cuando llegue que tuvimos que irnos. Regresare con algunos regalos que traje para todos —volvió a estrecharme, envolviendome en el delicioso olor que su piel transpiraba—. Que estés bien, Elena.

—Adiós —dije con tranquilidad.

Damon ni siquiera se despidió. Ni siquiera se acordaba de la joven que lo había acompañado. Al final hasta le había hecho un favor.

Los dos salieron y la casa se quedó en completo silencio. Subí al segundo nivel y me dispuse a darme una ducha. Quería sentir algo de calma después de todo lo ocurrido. Me di un buen baño caliente, salí de la ducha, me puse mi ropa de dormir y camine a mi habitación. Me fije por la ventana y vi que el auto de Stefan aún no estaba. Saque mi diario de la mesita de noche, quería desahogarme.

 _Querido_ _amigo._

 _¡_ _Hola_ _!_ _Dirás_ _que_ _es_ _lo que_ _ahora_ _quiere_ _, bueno,_ _tengo_ _que_ _contarte_ _lo que paso hoy. La familia de Stefan_ _se_ _volvió_ _a_ _enredar_ _en_ _peleas_ _con Damon. Como_ _siempre_ _,_ _siento_ _pena_ _por_ _Lexi, a_ _su_ _llegada_ _tuvo_ _que_ _presenciar_ _lo_ _demente_ _que_ _es_ _su_ _familia, el_ _único_ _cuerdo_ _de_ _todos_ _ellos_ _es_ _Stefan,_ _jum_ _,_ _si_ _saco_ _que_ _es_ _un_ _niño_ _de_ _mamá_ _,_ _creo_ _que_ _sí_ _entraría_ _en lo normal._ _Pero_ _la_ _razón_ _por_ _la_ _que_ _estoy_ _aquí_ _,_ _es_ _por_ _él_ _._ _Quiero_ _abrazarlo_ _._ _Quisiera_ _en_ _estos_ _momentos_ _estar_ _con_ _él_ _,_ _tomarlo_ _entre_ _mis_ _brazos y_ _acariciar_ _su_ _cabello_ _hasta_ _que_ _se_ _quede_ _dormido_ _._ _Se_ _porque_ _Damon_ _se_ _porta_ _de_ _esa_ _forma,_ _déjame_ _contarte_ _un_ _poco de_ _cuando_ _lo_ _conocí_ _,_ _aún_ _no te_ _cuento_ _como_ _empezó_ _mi_ _atracción_ _hacia_ _él_ _._

 _Fue precisamente en el dia de nuestro compromiso. Stefan me había propuesto matrimonio y yo había dicho que si. Ya había conocido a sus padres, su madre no me había tomado mucho cariño, pero lo importante era que Stefan me amara. Ella no me intimidaba. Se había propuesto hacer la fiesta de compromiso, solo para darle una buena impresión a Stefan, porque si algo tenía Lily, era que todo el tiempo quería complacerlo. Había conocido a Lexi meses antes, pero al famoso de su hermano no, solamente por fotos que Stefan cargaba en su teléfono, y claro, las pocas que conservaban en su casa._

 _El día del compromiso, un hombre entró en la puerta de la casa de los padres de Stefan, en su brazo iba colgada una rubia muy hermosa. Al principio no lo reconocí, hasta que me fije bien en él, era Damon el hermano de Stefan. Se acercó con una enorme sonrisa hacia nosotros para felicitarnos, sus ojos eran más hermosos en persona. En ese momento solamente pense que era muy guapo, nada fuera de lo normal. Stefan estaba muy contento de verlo, él no dejaba de verme y en cierto punto de la reunión me incomodaba y me ponía nerviosa, era como si sus ojos quisieran atravesar mi piel y ver por dentro. Me hizo sentir de esa forma. En ese momento jamás pensé en lo que mi relación con el significaría después de ese día, mi vida dio un giro, y todo por unas simples palabras..._

Escuche la puerta abrirse. Cerré el diario y lo coloque en mi cómoda, le puse seguro y guarde la llave en mi bolso. Stefan jamás se metía con mis cosas personales, eso incluía, teléfono, bolso y mi cómoda, jamás me preguntaba que escondía en esta, solamente me daba mi lugar y mi debido respeto, y eso hacía que lo amara aún más.

Lo vi entrar con una sonrisa al cuarto. Se tiro en la cama con los brazos abiertos. Me acerque a él, tomé su cabello y lo acaricie. El pelo de Stefan era distinto al de Damon. Era castaño y algo quebrado.

—Mis padres me van a volver loco —murmuró pegado al cobertor. Su voz sonaba graciosa al intentar hablar.

—Tu madre no puede estar en la misma habitación que Damon —se levantó con los codos. Se puso ambas manos en las mejillas como niño pequeño.

—No se cuando lo dejaran en paz. No es que lo justifique, es malo que le responda de esa manera a nuestra madre, pero ella tampoco debería provocarlo si sabe como va a reaccionar. Quisiera que fuera todo como antes —volvió a dejar ir su rostro en la cama.

Me levanté de la posición que estaba y me subí arriba de él, puse mis piernas en horcajadas por debajo de su espalda, como si yo fuera su jinete. Baje mis labios a su oreja.

—Dejame relajarte —le mordí el lóbulo—, te dare un masaje —empecé a sobar su espalda. Sus gruñidos crecieron mientras seguía paseando mis manos en la anchura de su fornido cuerpo.

—Esto seria mas divertido si estuviéramos desnudos —bufo riendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dije en un tono juguetón.

En un giro me tumbo de la posición en la que estaba, quedando el arriba mio. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa, eleve mi mano y delinee su mandíbula, corriendo hasta sus labios. Bajo su boca, me beso con delicadeza.

—Te amo —resoplo dentro de mis mejillas.

—Lo sé —respondí.

Sus manos jugaron por mis caderas elevando mi camisón de dormir. Mi cabeza empezó a calentarse, siguió con la tortura de besos por mi cuello, llevando mi camisón hasta el tope de mis senos, me levante para que pudiera removerlo. Lo quito descaradamente con una esbozante sonrisa. Me hizo sonrojarme, sus ojos me invadian completa. Mis manos llegaron hasta los botones de su camisa, empecé a quitarlos uno por uno, mientras sus ojos sonreían viendome hacerlo. Quito sus pantalones y me recorrió con besos en el cuerpo. Me deslice hacia arriba para tomar un condón de la mesita de noche. Stefan me detuvo. Lo mire a los ojos algo desconcertada.

—No, no. Así está bien —le negué molesta.

—No. Tengo mi cita esta semana, aún no recojo mis pastillas, bueno, las nuevas que me daran, ya que las que estoy tomando me causan dolor de cabeza. Lo sabes Stefan, sabes que no las estoy tomando desde hace dos semanas.

Se bajó de mi y molesto camino hacia el baño. Busqué mi camisón, lo encontré en el piso. Lo tomé rechinando lo dientes. Stefan sabía que sin condon yo no tendria relaciones. Las pastillas anticonceptivas que usualmente tomaba me causaban dolores de cabeza, así que mi unico metodo de proteccion en estos momentos eran los condones.

Salió del baño con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la mirada en la pared.

—Quiero un hijo —soltó con frialdad.

—Pero yo no. Lo hemos hablado tantas veces.

—¿Por qué no quieres? —Stefan a veces podía ser un burro.

—Tenemos miles de razones por la cuales no estamos preparados. Tu estas estudiando y trabajando a la misma vez. Nuestros gastos son enormes, además, mis horas en el restaurante acaban de aumentar. No tenemos tiempo de tener un hijo —baje el rostro. Sabía que con esto mataría sus esperanzas, pero si algo tenía era que no me gustaba que mandaran en mi vida—. No quiero tener un hijo. No sé cuando estaré preparada, pero no quiero un hijo —volteo su rostro a verme. Iba a hablar pero mi telefono empezo a sonar.

Tomé mi teléfono, se me hacia raro que ella estuviera llamando a estas horas. Deslice el botoncito verde a la vez que bajaba volumen a la bocina. No me dio tiempo de contestar. Su grito me helo la sangre.

 _—¡Elena! ¡Elena! ¡N-ec-esito tu ay-uda! ¡Damon está muy mal! —_ su llanto apenas la dejaba sacar las palabras coherentes _—, ¡necesito de tu ayuda, por favor Elena yo no puedo con esto, necesitas venir, esta muy mal. Elena, te necesito, por favor si te importa ven rápido! —_ el atropello de palabras apenas se podían entender.

Sabía que ella solo me llamaba cuando estaba en mi trabajo o por cosas realmente importantes. Esto era grave. Tenía que ir, no importaban las consecuencias, porque realmente sabía lo que le estaba pasando y si no actuabamos, él podia hasta morir.

—Voy para allá —fue lo único que pude contestarle. Antes de saltar de la cama.


	5. Capítulo 4

Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, sentía una ansiedad incontrolable. _"Voy para allá"_ fueron las últimas palabras que había mencionado a la alarmada voz del otro lado de la línea. Pero la realidad era que no sabia como saldria sin tantas preguntas. Trague saliva mientras colgaba mi teléfono. Me voltee y los ojos de Stefan estaban en una mueca expectante.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación. Asentí cerrando los ojos levemente—, ¿pasa algo? —volvió a preguntar ante mi respuesta muda.

—Es Rebekah, ya sabes como se pone cuando pelea con Matt —él rodó los ojos. Levante el teléfono moviendolo—, iré con ella, estaba muy alterada.

—Voy contigo —dijo levantándose para vestirse.

—No es necesario —murmuré, caminando hacia el armario. Tome la ropa más accesible, y empecé a colocarmela.

—Pero no quiero que vayas sola —él empezó a vestirse.

Cerré los ojos y rogué por algún milagro. Yo no iba a ver a Rebekah, iba porque Damon me necesitaba y entre más tiempo pasaba, mi preocupacion crecia al por mayor. Un teléfono empezó a sonar, chequee el mio y después dirigí mis ojos hacia Stefan. El tomo su telefono y contesto, se quedo mudo por un momento asintió con cansancio. Yo termine de vestirme, me puse los zapatos y tome mi bolso.

—Está bien, estaré allí —colgó la llamada y se puso los zapatos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El Dr. Finn necesita que haga guardia. Tendrás que ir sola a ver a Rebekah —asenti fingiendo que me dolía que no fuera acompañarme.

—Le diré a Rebekah que le mandas saludos.

—Te llamo cuando salga —se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso—. Te amo.

Salió de la habitación y yo le seguí el paso. Deje que saliera. Escuche su auto marcharse, con rapidez corrí hacia el mío. Avente mi bolsa en el lugar del pasajero y tome mi teléfono. Marque el número y su voz seguía en llanto.

—¿Elena, ya vienes? Dime que ya vienes —tome un respiro y calme mi mente.

—Si Bonnie, voy para alla. Escúchame, quiero que vayas al baño y llenes un balde con agua fría, toma una toalla, mojala, exprimela hasta que no salga agua y moja su rostro. Ya estoy acelerando, pronto estare alli.

Colgué la llamada y tiré el teléfono molesta hacia un lado. Mis lágrimas me traicionaron y empezaron a empapar mis mejillas. Cómo podía ser tan idiota, pero sobretodo, como podía ser yo la causa de lo que estaba pasando. En los tiempos cuando era una niña, mi padre solía contarme cuentos donde la princesa luchaba por el amor de su príncipe, matando al final a ese villano quien quería interponerse en el amor de esos dos. Esas historias me causaban lástima, no me sentía feliz por cómo acababa el villano, él había cometido esos actos por amor, y si esa no era prueba suficiente para la princesa de quien la amaba mas, no la entendía. Mi relación con Damon no había empezado de la nada, ni tampoco porque quisiera serle infiel a Stefan, había sido algo más fuerte. Damon era el villano al que yo admiraba, al que yo siempre encontré interesante, del cual yo en la historia, me enamoraba. Damon en verdad era un verdadero villano, y yo era la estupida quien moría por él.

Frene el auto, tome mi bolso y salí de este corriendo. Entre rápidamente al complejo y ni siquiera me dirigí al ascensor, solo empecé a correr escaleras arriba. En el cuarto piso se encontraba el suyo. Llegue hasta la puerta y toque con desesperación. Las pisadas aceleradas se dejaron escuchar. Los ojos rojos, mojadas de Bonnie me recibieron. Me negó con la cabeza y me dio el paso. Corrí sin prestar atención, que casi había empujado a la chica por entrar. Me tiré de rodillas cerca del sofá. Damon estaba tirado en posición fetal, con la respiración entrecortada. Su piel estaba fría al tacto. Tome la toalla y la moje en el balde que al parecer Bonnie había llenado.

—Trae hielo —solté con seriedad.

Ella no se inmuto, la escuche correr y hacer ruido en la cocina. Solo duró segundos para dejar caer el hielo en el balde.

—Debemos llevarlo al hospital —bufo en un hilo casi inaudible.

—No, sabes que nos hará si lo llevamos.

—Damon es un idiota. Si hace estas cosas, porque demonios no se atiene a las consecuencias —dejó salir un llanto mas fuerte. No le preste atención. Seguí mojando la toalla y empapando su cara. Escuche su respiración acortarse. Me levanté y corrí hacia su habitación, abrí su cajonera y encontré una jeringa, y una botellita. La tome y regrese a donde se encontraba, inserte la jeringa y tome el líquido, deje caer unas pequeñas gotas antes de enrollar su playera e insertar la dosis—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué le estás haciendo? —eso lo había gritado.

—Es Evzio. Espero que con esto se calme un poco. Si no funciona, ve preparando la llamada para los paramédicos, y claro, nuestras tumbas —dejó salir un sonido de disgusto. Entendía que ella me odiara, yo incluso me odiaba, pero solo algunas veces.

Volví a mojar su cabeza y lo sentí empezar a respirar normalmente. Deje salir un suspiro de alivio. Esta vez no había sido grave, pero con Damon nunca se sabía cuando sería la que en realidad le cobrará lo que hacía.

—Limpiare esta mierda que está aquí —Bonnie tomó las porquerías que habían hecho que Damon colapsara. Se dirigió a la cocina y la escuche aventarlas con mucha fuerza en el bote de la basura. Regreso a donde me encontraba—. ¿Estara bien? —solo asenti—, bien. Me voy. Me dije que ya no haría esto. Pero lo amo demasiado para dejar que destruya su vida.

Respire ante sus palabras. Si, ella lo amaba. Pero yo también. Aunque estuviera haciéndole daño.

—Gracias por llamarme —no voltee a verla. Solamente le dije entre labios.

—Espero que el verlo así, te haga pensar mejor lo que haces. Sabes que él empezó en esto por tu culpa.

La mire por un momento y curve una sonrisa.

—Los celos no te van, Bonnie.

Ella dejó salir una blasfemia, pero no quiso continuar. Se volteo con mucho coraje y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Volví a tomar la toalla y la empape de nuevo. Moje su frente. Me recoste, en el sillón, al lado de él.

Damon tenía muchos problemas, pero su mayor, era el que recientemente había acogido. Se estaba haciendo adicto a la heroína, y ese era un vicio asqueroso. Era la tercera vez que tenía que ayudarle. Ya había colapsado otras veces, por suerte, siempre lo encontrábamos con Bonnie, su mejor y antigua ex-novia/amiga. Lamentablemente, siempre se pasaba cuando teníamos alguna pelea, o una situación con su madre. Muchas veces me había dicho que lo que deseaba era morir, pero que yo era su maldito ángel de la guarda, que no lo dejaba pasar al otro lado.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Nuestra relación estaba jodidamente podrida, él sentia una atraccion hacia mi, por cosas que le habían ocurrido en su pasado, y realmente a mi no me importaba. Era demasiado masoquista para querer una relación como la que llevaba con él. Sabía que mi psicóloga me consideraba un caso serio, e incluso no había podido evitar los gestos cuando me había presentado en su consultorio buscando ayuda. Necesitaba desahogarme, y para mi desgracia, no era religiosa, ya que si lo hubiera sido ir hablar con un padre me hubiera salido más barato. Pero podía decir que estaba funcionando. Cuando había llegado a su consultorio solicitando ayuda, yo era un cuerpo que se rendiria en cualquier momento, estaba a pasos de decirle todo a Stefan y que se viniera la tormenta. La culpa no me dejaba dormir y mi trabajo se estaba viendo afectado por eso, pero aun asi, lo unico que mi cuerpo pedía, eran los labios de Damon.

La gente normalmente me juzgaria de desquiciada mental, e incluso de puta sin redención ,pero ellos no sabían que era una adicción. Se llega a pensar que las adicciones solo pueden pasar por, pastillas, drogas, y alcohol. Pero no solamente existian esas clases de adicciones. Lo mío era adicción a Damon. Estúpido, tal vez, pero esa era la verdad. Era adicta a él, a su atmósfera, a su destructivo ser, pero sobretodo, a su alma. Damon no era el mejor hombre para estar en una relación, ni de cerca. Cambiaba de chica, como yo cambiaba de ropa interior. Sus adicciones eran otro horrible punto a la lista de hombres a los que no quieres llevar a casa a conocer a tus padres, pero incluso así, yo me sentia atraida. Sabía que muy en el fondo, se encontraba el verdadero, el que una vez había sido. Porque Damon no se había convertido en esa persona de la noche a la mañana.

Lo escuche gemir. Acaricie su mejilla y me recoste en su hombro. Aspire su olor. Aunque no era nada agradable, a mi me calmaba. El olor a alcohol junto con la agriedad que despedía el sudor de su cuerpo, me relajaba. Tan distinto a Stefan, pero tan mas humano, tan mas imperfecto. Cerré los ojos y mi mente se trasladó por segundos cuando lo había conocido. Sus anchos hombros, el contorno de su cara, y esos ojos, los cuales me encantaban ver cuando me hacía el amor. El sonido de mi celular me sacó del momento. Busqué con mis ojos mi bolso. Aun estaba tirado en la entrada.

Me arrastre gateando hacia este. Lo tomé y saque mi móvil. El nombre de mi mejor amiga alumbraba la pantalla. Tome un respiro y conteste.

—Hello, Bekah.

— _Maldita perra, porque no me avisaste que ibas a cogerte al otro hermano —_ quise reír pero me detuve al recordar que a lo que había venido, no era nada placentero.

—Lo siento. Pero no me dio ni tiempo.

— _Idiota, si no me la supiera mejor que la palma de mi mano, Stefan me hubiera descubierto._

—Pff, deja el drama, si tu eres la reina de la mentira. Cuantas le has pintando a Matt.

— _Deja eso. No juzgues nuestra relación, cuando la tuya está más podrida que mi mente._

Las dos comenzamos a reír.

Rebekah era mi mejor y leal amiga, con ella podía contar para todo, y cuando decía para todo, en verdad lo creía. Sabía que si algun dia llegaba a matar a alguien —que esperaba no hacerlo— ella sería la primera en ayudarme a deshacerme del cuerpo. Pero yo también estaba dispuesta a todo por ella. Solamente ella sabía toda mi complicada relación con los hermanos Salvatore.

—Damon estaba enfermo —una lagrima se me escapó.

— _Maldito drogadicto. ¿Lo ayudaste?_

—Por suerte, aún le quedaba una de las ampolletas que le ayudan a estabilizarse.

— _Elena, estás metida hasta el fondo en esto. Amiga, piensa mucho en esto._

—Rebekah, sabes que lo he tratado de dejar, es solo...—me limpie las lagrimas.

— _No digas más. Te entiendo y te quiero, pero debes cuidarte amiga. No te vaya a contagiar de sida o otra enfermedad. Llamame si necesitas ayuda. Como siempre te cubrí con el angelito, cuida al diablito, besos._

Colgó la llamada y meti de nuevo el celular en la bolsa. Me volví al lugar donde estaba, recostando una vez más mi mejilla en su hombro. Escuchar su respiración estabilizada, calmo mi ansiedad, simplemente mis ojos se rindieron al cansancio.

El timbre del celular me desperto. Con un bostezo y pereza, salude con la voz ronca y quebrada.

—Diga —reconocí la voz de mi jefe al instante.

— _Elena, olvidaste que hoy tenías que venir por la mañana —me frote los ojos en un intento de despertar bien._

—Lo siento, Elijah. No recordaba —bostece fuerte, haciendo que mi jefe dejara salir un suspiro de enojo—. Trabajaré hasta noche, prometido.

 _—Bien, te espero a las cuatro_ —no espere para escuchar nada más, colgué la llamada.

Me levante y observe a mi alrededor. No tenía idea cómo había llegado a la cama. Me dirigí al baño para poder lavarme y buscar mis cosas para marcharme. No veía a Damon por ninguna parte. Escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Damon entró por esta silbando con cafés en mano. Quería golpearlo, como era que él se había despertado tan bien después de casi morirse. Termine de lavarme y salí para confrontarlo.

Llego a mi con el vaso de café.

—Buenos días —me dijo entregándome el café y dándome un beso.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunte sin dejar de ver sus ojos. Él me apago los ojos, curvó una sonrisa.

—Bien. La verdad, no era tan grave —me guiño el ojo. Me dieron unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo. Actuaba como si no hubiera estado mal.

—¿Estas demente?

—Hey, la única que hizo escándalo fue Bonnie. Creeme, no fue para tanto, aprendí de mi segunda vez, así que no te preocupes.

—Increible, eres un completo hijo de puta.

—¡Ja! En eso si te doy la razón.

Le entregue el vaso con café, casi tirándole encima el líquido caliente. Le meti un empujón para que me dejara salir, pero su mano agarró mi muñeca. Me jalo contra su cuerpo, un gemido se me escapo de los labios.

—Quiero irme —le solté con frialdad.

—De verdad —su lengua llego a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos sintiendo el quemante camino que iba dejando su saliva.

—S-i-i —titubee. Estaba mintiendo.

—No te creo —lo trate de empujar, pero su agarre se volvió más posesivo. Deje de pelear, nos miramos a los ojos. Sonreí. Él ladeó una sonrisa, sin detenerme me aferre a sus labios. Su respiración se descontrolo al sentir mis manos en su espalda.

Tiró el café que aún sostenía en una mano hacia un lado y me tomó de los muslos, alzando mi cuerpo en el aire. Me aferre a su cadera mientras no soltaba su boca, más que para tomar un poco de aire. Camino a la cama y me dejo caer.

Con desesperación me impulse hacia arriba, para jalar su cuello y seguir devorando sus labios. Sin apartar sus hermosos y lujuriosos zafiros, lleve mis manos a la cremallera de su pantalón, quite el botón, mientras él quitaba su playera. Llevo sus manos a mi blusa y la removió con agilidad, mis pantalones también estorbaban. Los quito con furia. Deje caer mi espalda en la suavidad de su cama, mientras su boca buscaba calmar un poco el incendio, las llamaradas que el tocar su piel provocaban. Con las manos bruscas, separo mis piernas, se posicionó dentro y me tomo con fuerza. Gemi y me aferre al cobertor. Su posesión, cada vez que me hacía el amor, era tan perfectas, no encontraba mejor placer que el que Damon me daba cuando me tomaba sin delicadeza. Sus embestidas se hicieron más agresivas, mientras mis gemidos salían ensordecedores. Lo escuche dar una nota más alta y al momento vino la mía. El calor escurriente fue bajando por mi abdomen mientras estabilizaba mi respiración. Damon se separó de mí, demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Entro al baño y cerró la puerta.

Me levanté de la cama aun sintiendo cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo. La llave de la regadera empezó a correr. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, entre en este y me metí a la ducha junto con él. Su sonrisa me recibió con agrado. No estaba molesto y eso era algo extraño, ya que cada vez que teníamos sexo, sentía que la culpa no lo dejaba disfrutar después de esa entrega tan emocionante.

Con su dedo tocó la punta de mi nariz. El agua mojaba su negro cabello, bajo el rostro y me beso lento, saboreando mis labios. Cerré los ojos y me uní a su sentir. Separó sus labios y no despego su vista de la mía.

—Gracias —lo mire algo confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Por venir.

—En verdad estabas en problemas, ¿cierto? —me guiño el ojo.

—Pero tuve a mi ángel de la guardia, oh, espera, mi maldito ángel dela guarda —los dos reímos.

—No vuelvas hacerlo —recosté mi cara en su pecho. Su corazón sonaba tan fuerte.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Señora Salvatore —me despegue de su pecho. Le negue con el rostro.

—Al menos, prométeme que lo intentaras —arrugó los labios junto con sus ojos.

—Tal vez —una sonrisa a medias se le pintó en los labios. Al menos sabía que lo intentaría.

Llevo sus manos por detrás de mi cuello, atrayendome a sus labios. Nos quedamos en la ducha, disfrutando de nuestras respiraciones por un buen momento.

Salimos de la ducha y busque mi ropa para poder vestirme. Tenía que llegar a mi casa antes que Stefan. Termine de vestirme y secar mi pelo. Damon estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama observandome.

—¿Qué? —pregunte alcanzando mi bolso.

—Eres demasiado hermosa, demasiado que es hasta pecado —le puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tu romantico? Por favor eso asusta.

Comencé a reír. Bajo su rostro y una sonrisa transparente se le pintó en los labios.

—Yo también puedo ser romántico —dijo con seriedad.

—Si como no —me acerque a él—. Debes pedirle una disculpa a Stefan y a Lexi por la grosería que le hiciste a tu madre.

—No —dijo con firmeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque esa bruja se lo merece.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero aun así. Trata de controlar tu ira.

—Lo único que quiero, es tenerte en mi cama todo el dia. Eso puede controlar mi ira.

—Tentador, pero debo hacer mil y una cosa, oh y soy casada, con tu hermano por cierto —le alce el hermoso anillo que Stefan yo habíamos comprado para la boda, junto al de compromiso, que él mismo Damon había ayudado a escoger.

Me acerque a él y le di un beso ligero en los labios. Me voltee y lo sentí tomarme de la cintura.

—Así no se dan los besos —tomó mis labios mordiendolos y besándome con profundidad. Su lengua entró en mi boca. Un cosquilleo bajo por mi vientre. Maldición, debía salir de aquí. Lo serpare con lentitud de mi cuerpo, el cual estaba calentándose.

—Debo irme, Damon. Lo siento.

—Adiós —nos miramos por unos segundos antes de soltarnos.

—Cuídate —levantó una ceja con seguridad. Lucía tan sexy, él era tan atractivo.

Le di un ultimo beso. Salí corriendo hacia mi auto. Iba con la mirada en mi bolso que no me fije que había arrollado a alguien. Me voltee para ayudarle, sus ojos y los míos se abrieron como pelotas de pin-pon. Maldición, ahora si estaba en problemas.

—¿Elena...q-ue-qué haces aquí? —me mordí las mejillas. No sabía cómo pensar, ni cómo reaccionar. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado, atravesandome con sus enormes ojos verdes. Me rasque la cabeza.

—Vine...

—¡Madre! —el grito de Damon la hizo voltear a verlo—, ¿a qué debo tu desagradable visita? —Ella negó con el rostro y volvió los ojos a mi. Quería una respuesta. Damon se me acercó y me entregó un bote de medicina—. Toma Elena, dile a mi hermano que muchas gracias. En la tarde pasó a verlo.

Su madre levantó la ceja, y sus ojos se posaron en Damon.

—Yo le digo, Damon —tomé otra respiración—. Adiós, Lily —me gire a mi auto sin voltear a verla. No quería que notara mi nerviosismo.

Arranque el auto y solo los vi por el retrovisor, ambos veían mi auto marcharse. Si esto no era adrenalina, no sabía que lo era.

Al llegar a mi casa avente el bolso y corrí hacia mi habitación. Stefan aun no llegaba. Me meti a la ducha y me di un baño. Ya había tomado uno en casa de Damon, pero su olor estaba en mi y Stefan lo conocía, no era difícil, olor a colonia junto con cigarrillos. Salí de la ducha secando mi pelo y escuche a Stefan entrar, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación. Traía una emoción en su rostro que me contagio.

—Adivina que me acaba de suceder —llegue hasta él y tome su rostro en mis manos.

—No tengo idea pero parece ser algo genial, por tu cara —tome sus labios, dando besos lentos en estos. Él me correspondió.

—Me acaban de mandar a New York, nos vamos a New York.

Respire profundamente. Le negue con el rostro.

—Stefan, yo no puedo ir contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mi trabajo también es importante. Tal vez a ti no te lo parezca, pero para mi lo es.

Él soltó un aliento áspero.

—Te dije que cuando sea un gran doctor, tu no tendrás que trabajar más.

Juraba que Stefan a veces podía también ser un hijo de puta. Me crucé de brazos deje salir el aire que estaba volviéndose caliente entre mis mejillas.

—Ni siquiera te voy a contestar —me miró desconcertado.

Bajo el rostro, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Levantó la cara y me miró.

—Cuando nos casamos, juramos que estariamos alli el uno para el otro. Porque te cuesta tanto hacer lo que quiero.

—Porque cuando te casaste conmigo sabías que yo no era ninguna sumisa, ninguna ama de casa, ninguna esposa trofeo. Me niego a convertirme en una mujer de esas. Su vida se basa en ir al gimnasio, comprar todo lo que puedan, y poner sus mejores sonrisas en las fiestas a las cuales asisten. Yo, Stefan, soy una mujer independiente, tengo un trabajo que adoro, me encanta lo que hago. No me importa si no calza con tu personalidad. Cuando me conociste, lo sabías e incluso así quisiste casarte conmigo. Tu mismo lo acabas de decir, el uno para el otro, también tienes que inclinarte a mi lado.

Me gire para salir de la habitación. Sentí los brazos de Stefan por detrás de mi espalda.

—Lo siento, tienes razón. Eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti —me volteo para que viera sus ojos—. Lo siento. No volveré a decirte que hacer, ademas, amo lo que haces. Es solo que, a veces siento que te desconectas demasiado de mi. Parece como que debo correr detrás de ti para poder alcanzarte —acaricie su mejilla.

—Nosotros no somos los típicos esposos de vecindario —río.

—Cierto. Iré a New York por unos dias, no era que ibamos a vivir alla. Solo pensé que podrías acompañarme, pero entiendo que tu trabajo te requiere aquí.

—Si, ahora debo irme. Elijah me habló temprano —me meti el armario para poder vestirme.

—¿Que tal el problema con Rebekah? —trague saliva y gire los ojos, no podía verme.

—Solucionado —dije cortante.

—Me voy el Viernes —me dijo con nostalgia en su tono.

Salí ya vestida. Camine hasta el, rodee su cintura. Un suspiro profundo se me escapó sin darme cuenta.

—¿Y eso? —su mirada me curioseaba.

—¿Qué? Que no quiera ir, no quiere decir que no te extrañe.

—Te amo —sonreí. Él empezó a besar mi cabeza—. ¿No has sabido nada de Damon? —Un sentimiento agudo, doloroso y sofocante, me dominó por un instante.

—No —fue lo único que conteste.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Stefan me separo de su abrazo.

—Iré a ver quien es —dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Lo seguí, porque debía ir a mi trabajo.

En la puerta estaba Lily. Entró dando besos en la mejilla a su hijo consentido, me vio como una depredadora. Lleve mi mirada al suelo, no quería verla.

—Elena —la escuche pronunciar mi nombre. Me voltee maldiciendola en mi cabeza. Mis ojos y los de ella se encontraron, su sonrisa envió miles de sensaciones a mi cuerpo—. ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que hacías en la casa de Damon esta mañana? —la frente de Stefan se arrugó, sus ojos se revolvieron un poco.

Recordé que acababa de decirle, que no sabía nada de Damon. Maldita mujer, que mentira inventaría ahora. Tenía que inventarme algo bueno, ya que los dos me veían como si quisieran desnudar mi alma.


	6. Capítulo 5

Los ojos de Stefan y Lily esperaban una respuesta. Baje la mirada y prepare mi contra ataque. Le negué con el rostro a Lily, ella me veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Tome una larga respiración.

—Gracias Lily, en verdad gracias por arruinar nuestra sorpresa.

Ella se quedó confundida, sus ojos se revolvieron mirando a Stefan.

—¿Sorpresa?

Stefan estaba confundido

—Si —conteste molesta—. Estábamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa con Damon por tu ascenso.

No era del todo mentira. Stefan en poco tiempo se había vuelto gran parte del centro médico donde hacía sus prácticas y aunque no era algo grande, lo habían ascendido, además me imaginaba que esa era la razón de su viaje.

—Amor no te enojes, además yo no quería incomodarte con la pregunta.

Stefan se veía bastante arrepentido mientras Lily no estaba del todo convencida.

—Pues así fue, ahora le llamaré para cancelarla, de todas formas vas a viajar.

—¿Qué? —al fin había hablado la bruja—. ¿De qué está hablando, Stefan?

—Así es mamá, me iré unos días para New York. Es mi trabajo y mi nuevo ascenso no me da el lujo de decir que no.

—Pero cariño ¿New York?

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

El la jaló en un abrazo.

—Pues a Elena más le vale cuidarte bien.

Me vio a los ojos, le alce una ceja y me crucé de brazos.

—No Lily, yo no ire con Stefan.

Ella se exaltó.

—¡¿Pero por qué no?! Es tu deber como su esposa.

La bruja estaba gritando y odiaba que me alzara la voz.

—¿En qué siglo vives, Lily? No voy a ir con Stefan porque tengo mi trabajo, responsabilidades.

—No entiendo para qué trabajas si pronto Stefan se convertirá en un gran doctor.

Baje la mirada riendo, esta mujer vivía en una burbuja.

—Para eso falta años y las cuentas deben pagarse —Iba a hablar y le alcé un dedo en señal que se callará porque aún no terminaba de hablar—, aparte de eso yo amo mi trabajo. Nunca, escúchenme los dos, nunca lo voy a dejar. Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a trabajar.

Camine metiéndome entre en medio de los dos molesta.

—Elena...

Escuche a Stefan llamarme me volteé y al ver mi rostro se quedó callado, quieto en su lugar. Me subí a mi auto y salí de allí. Lily no me intimidaba, era más, nadie de ellos. No quería escuchar a su perfecta madre dándome sermones de cómo ser una esposa abnegada y dispuesta a los caprichos de su esposo, que se jodieran. Stefan sabía cómo era, él amaba la forma en cómo era, y eso era suficiente para no dejar que Lily me pisoteara.

Al llegar a mi trabajo esperaba ver a un Elijah muy molesto, ese era el nombre de mi jefe, bueno, el dueño del restaurante, pero estaba muy feliz. Al parecer el mal genio que había escuchado en el teléfono se había esfumado.

Entre saludando a todos mis compañeros, estaban el la barra brindando y canturreando. Eso era raro. Llegue hasta Elijah, le toque el hombro.

—¿A qué se debe tanta alegría?

Él me vio y me saludó de beso en la mejilla.

Elijah era un viejo amigo, él, su esposa Hayley y su pequeña Hope eran viejos conocidos, además era el hermano de mi mejor amiga Rebekah. Elijah había puesto el restaurante cuando nadie creí en él, además muchos Chefs le habían dado la espalda hasta que al final me había llamado a mi, sabía que estaba estudiando para eso y sin miedos me contrató, ahora su restaurante era uno de los más famosos y muy bien criticados de la ciudad.

—Llegó la estrella —grito y todos alzaron sus copas.

—Okay...¿Estoy perdida? —dije viendo a todos.

-Mira -me dijo Davina dándome una revista, ella era la hermana menor de Elijah.

La tome y vi mi foto en la página, mis ojos se abrieron en grande. Empecé a leer lo que decían. Mencionaban las delicias que creaba y que gracias a mi pronto alcanzarían las cinco estrellas. Después mencionaban algo de mi vida, y relucían lo bien que había hablado del Bistro.

Yo sabía de la entrevista, pero jamás pensaba que la iban a poner, había competido contra varias Chef's de la zona, pero al final habían decidido ponerme a mí.

Una sonrisa se me plasmó en los labios. Observe a Elijah y los demás.

—Pues que puedo decir...

—Estamos orgullosos que seas parte de nosotros, Elena.

—Claro que si.

Davina se tiró a mi en un abrazo.

—Tenía que hablar bien del lugar que confío en mí.

—Gracias, Elena.

—No hay de que.

Me sirvieron una copa de vino para que los acompañara. Bebimos un poco más pero sin excedernos, después de todo era día de trabajo y el lugar estaría lleno en pocas horas, debíamos trabajar.

Me puse manos a la obra. Empecé preparando la sopa de hongos y cebolla que eran las más pedidas.

Escuché las pisadas cerca de mi área. Elijah estaba parado a un lado de mi.

—Te escuchabas cansada cuando hablamos por teléfono —me reí.

—Ay, no fue nada —seguí picando los ingredientes.

—Hayley y yo te queríamos invitar al cumpleaños de Hope. Seria bueno que nos acompañarán.

—Stefan se va el viernes a New York, le salio una oportunidad e irá a ver si le conviene.

—Ya veo.

—Pero yo con todo gusto asistiré.

—Hayley se alegrará cuando le diga que dijiste que sí.

—¿Tenías miedo que dijera que no?

—Elena, te conozco de años y siento que en unos meses para acá, algo tienes. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Siéntete como mi hermana.

—Rebekah y tú comparten ese dis que sexto sentido que dice que los hace notar el mal de otras personas.

—Rebekah está loca, pero lo mio si es cierto.

Reímos los dos en grandes carcajadas.

—Maldición, esa mujer sí que está loca.

Me incliné para tomar la sal y sentí la mano de Elijah tomar la mía.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿cierto?

Lo mire a los ojos por un detallado momento. Elijah se estaba comportando raro, dudaba que Rebekah le había dicho lo mío con Damon, pero por su expresión sentía que tenía que ser algo como eso.

Suspiré hondo y asentí sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, sé arreglar mis cosas.

El bajo el rostro rendido.

—Bien. Te dejo para que sigas, mi estrella.

Le rodé los ojos y seguí cocinando. Pase la tarde haciendo un especial que a Davina se le había ocurrido para servir los Jueves y los comensales lo habían tomado de maravilla.

Escuche los gritos en la puerta de atrás y luego unos brazos rodeándome.

—Maldita puta, ¿por qué no me llamaste? Estaba preocupada por ti.

Mi amiga tenia lindas maneras de remarcarme lo que era.

—A mi también me da gusto verte, Rebekah.

Se acercó a mi oreja y murmuró.

—¿Qué pasó con el demonio drogadicto?

La empuje del hombro, le dije que guardara silencio.

—April —le grité a mi compañera Chef—. Me tomaré un descanso.

—Adelante, Elena.

Ya era casi hora de cerrar, así que ya no habían muchas personas.

Le hice señas a Rebekah para que saliéramos. Nos sentamos en las bancas que estaban puesta detrás del restaurante para poder tomar nuestros descansos.

Rebekah saco unos cigarrillos y me entregó uno. Pensé en tomarlo, estaba en esos momentos de que quería dejar de fumar, pero me sentía tan tensa que quería sacar mi estrés. Lo tomé y di el jalón. Sentí el humo inundar mis sentidos. Ah, eso se sentía bien.

Rebekah se cruzó de brazos esperando a que hablara. Le dio otro jalón a su cigarrillo y dejó salir el humo lentamente.

—¿Qué le pasó?

Imite su acción.

—Esta bien. Sabes que el muy cretino se veía como florecita recién regada al otro día —volví a dar un jalón—. ¿Quisiera saber como lo hace?

—Elena, deberías saber que Damon ha de consumir mierda y media, eso ya no le afecta.

—Quiero ayudarlo —ella me negó—. ¿Pero no sé cómo?

—Pues créeme que cogiendotelo no le estás haciendo ningún bien.

—Hey, no que habíamos dejado las etapas de la juzgadera.

Alzó ambas manos en señal de disculpa.

—Perdón y tienes razón, pero no te estoy juzgando amiga, tengo miedo por ti.

—¿De qué?

-Elena, parece mentira que no supieras cuantas viejas se coge Damon por semana, enserio no te da asco.

Mire el humo que mis labios sacaban.

—Cuando estoy con él todo eso se me olvida. Él me consume.

Ella suspiró fuerte.

—Bien.

Fue lo último que me dijo. Nos quedamos un buen momento en silencio.

—Me voy, tengo que hacer algo.

Ella me vio algo confundida y molesta.

—Elena...

—Bye, gracias por la plática.

Le di un beso y corrí a tomar mis cosas. Le dije a Elijah que me iría un poco antes y que mañana vendría a llenar mis horas. No se negó. Subí en mi auto y me dirigí a mi propia droga.

Llegue en el complejo, me quede pensando en si entrar o solo volver a encender el auto e irme de allí, pero el primero le ganó.

Corrí escaleras arriba, odiaba los elevadores. Llegue a la puerta y respire, el aire se quedaba estancado en mi pecho. Saque mi llave y abrí la puerta. Lo que primero pise fue un zapato que no era de hombre, era una zapatilla de mujer, sabía que debía voltear e irme, pero era una estúpida. Seguí caminando al llegar a la puerta los gemidos me hicieron querer vomitar, tome aire y abrí la puerta con agresividad.

Damon estaba con una rubia montada en él, sus ojos me penetraron al momento que dejaba deslizar una sonrisa.

En verdad yo era una estúpida.


	7. Capítulo 6

Los ojos de la rubia saltaron asustados. Se bajó de Damon jalando la sabana a un lado de la cama, miró a Damon esperando que dijera algo, pero él solamente se cubrió con la almohada mientras se enderezaba en el respaldo de su cama, me vio con una cínica sonrisa. Señaló a la chica.

—Te presento a Sharon —la chica frunció las cejas algo molesta.

—Soy Cristal —le dijo buscando su ropa. Yo seguía parada tratando de no matar al demonio con ojos azul intenso quien no despegaba la mirada de mí.

—¿Cristal? —pregunto confundido.

—¿No se quien demonios sea Sharon?

—¡Oh si...! Perdón, esa fue la que me cogí en el armario. ¿Creó?

Se levantó de la cama y me alzo una ceja, me señalo a una silla que estaba a mi lado, sus pantalones estaban allí.

Los tome y se los avente en el rostro. La chica seguía cambiándose algo perdida por la situación. Damon terminó de abrocharse los pantalones y encontró el sostén de la joven, se lo aventó con agresividad.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le dijo la joven casi llorando. Damon me vio y alzó los hombros burlándose de la chica—. Perdón —me dijo viéndome apenada—. Yo no sabia que era casado.

Quise reír, en realidad quería echarme a reír. Le negué con el rostro, ella me había causado pena. Yo sabía lo que Damon era, pero la chica que solo era un número más, sí, porque ni sus nombres él se dignaba a recordar, ella si me daba pena.

—Soy su hermana —le mentí.

La chica se puso su chaqueta suavizando su expresión y el horror en su rostro.

—Eso es un alivio, mi novio era como él, y son veneno —dijo viéndolo.

—¡Ya sal de aquí! —le gritó Damon—. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de dónde te recogí.

Damon se levantó y la tomó del brazo, la arrastró hasta la puerta y la sacó de un empujón. Cerró la puerta y los golpes en esta no tardaron, la chica gritaba que quería sus zapatos. Me recosté en el marco observando la escena, ya estaba sonriendo.

Damon me giro los ojos aburrido, le señalé a sus pies en donde se encontraban los zapatos, él los tomó y medio abrió la puerta para aventarlos.

—¡Pudrete hijo de puta! —fue el último grito que escuchamos de la joven.

Me acerque a Damon aplaudiendo.

—Esto es mejor que quedarme a ver la tele en casa —le dije soltando la carcajada.

Él me pasó de lado golpeando mi hombro con el suyo. Lo seguí de nuevo a su recamara. Se metió en su baño y yo me senté en la cama. Esperaría a que saliera de bañarse.

A mi lo que Damon hacía no me causaba asombro, estaba tan acostumbrada a su forma de ser que ya esto me causaba risa, y no sabia quien me causaba más lástima si él o yo misma por estar aquí con una persona que odiaba hasta el aire que respiraba.

Me levanté de la cama, llegue hasta el mueble donde tenía un montón de fotografías, en una estaba Stefan, él y yo, sonriendo como si el mundo solo nos otorgará cosas buenas. Aún recordardaba esa fotografía y no, aun no me acostaba con él, era cuando él no me odiaba. Observé la otra fotografía, eran Lexi, su padre y él. Mis ojos siguieron las demás dónde estaba con los chicos de su banda y muchas más con Stefan, llegue hasta una en especifico, una que llamó mucho mi atención estaba cubierta por un papel negro y hasta atrás de todas, mi corazón se apretó. La tome y quise verla mejor, empecé a levantar el papel negro que la cubría.

El arrebato del marco me lastimó. Damon estaba detrás de mí con la mirada roja de coraje. Escondió el marco detrás de su espalda.

—¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?! —su tono heló mi sangre.

—Lo siento...—tartamudee al ver lo mucho que le había molestado.

—¡No toques mis cosas! —me mastico cerca del rostro—. ¡No vuelvas a tocar mis malditas cosas!

Camino con fuerza hacia un lado de su cama y metió el misterioso marco con la misteriosa fotografía debajo de su almohada. Yo sabía que era, pero no los conocía. Él nunca me había dejado verlos.

Levantó la mirada con más calma. Se pasó las manos por el cabello recién lavado, sentía que podía olerlo. Entrecerré los ojos y aspiré como si pudiera oler su aroma. Volví abrirlos, él estaba buscando una playera en su armario.

Camine hasta él y lo abrace por detrás, el calor de su desnuda piel relajó mi miedo, sí, tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que él se quebrara aún más. Suspiró fuerte, tomó mis brazos y los removió. Sentí un vacío en el estómago, me iba a alejar y lo sentí tomarme de la cintura. Me pegó a su cuerpo, sus ojos veían muy dentro de los míos, llevo sus dedos a mi mejilla y la acarició, enterré mi nariz en su palma cerrando mis ojos para no pensar. No imaginarme lo torcida que podía estar mi mente al meterme con este complicado hombre, no pensar que a pesar de que amaba a Stefan, no podía dejar ir a su hermano.

—Damon —susurré su nombre en un hilo de voz—. No debí venir —seguí susurrando.

Él seguía acariciando mi rostro, deslizó un dedo por mis labios, acercó sus labios a los míos, los acarició con su boca.

—Siempre mintiéndote a ti misma, Elena —asentí dándole la razón—. Como cuando te conocí, siempre mintiendo a todos.

Sí, tenía toda la maldita razón, siempre mintiendome, siendo lo que todos querían que fuera y no siendo lo que en verdad quería ser. Solo junto a él me desenvolvía.

-Si mueres, llevame contigo —respire en su boca. Acaricie su rostro.

—Eso es imposible —abrí los ojos, él no tenía ningún brillo en los de él—, porque yo ya estoy muerto.

Me tomó de los muslos y enrede mis piernas en su cadera, con besos exagerados me llevó hasta la cama donde momentos atrás lo había encontrado con la chica que no sabía ni su nombre. Una vez más en esta cama, una vez más en este pecado, una vez más con el demonio drogadicto que consumía mis pensamientos, mi alma. Dejando que me tocara, tentara mi alma y la manchara con su destructivo ser.

Vi la hora y di un salto de la cama. Busque mi ropa. Damon me jalo acostándome de nuevo.

—Suéltame idiota —lo golpeé para que soltara—. Es tarde, Stefan me llamo —dije viendo las tres llamadas perdidas de mi esposo.

—No te preocupes, yo hable con él antes que interrumpieras ese sexo sin sabor a uno que me gusta —me vio solo abriendo un ojo.

—Muerete, Damon —me levante y termine de vestirme—. Por cierto, Stefan se va mañana y tu madre lo quiso poner en mi contra contándole que me había visto aquí.

—Mi hermano me llamó para disculparse por la supuesta fiesta sorpresa —lo miré alarmada—. No te preocupes, yo sé actuar. Iré a despedirlo al aeropuerto.

—Toma —le avente una caja de condones que traía en mi bolso.

Él curvó una sonrisa traviesa, alzó una ceja.

—Tendrás que quedarte toda la noche si quieres que usemos al menos la mitad.

—No idiota, es para que te cuides.

—Amo que te preocupes por mí —tomó la caja y la puso en su entrepierna—. ¿Me ayudaras a usarlos?

Le rodé los ojos.

—Adiós —corrí hasta la puerta y él me siguió.

—¡Espera! —me detuve antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías ir a nuestra presentación?

Me volteé para verlo, todo este tiempo había estado dándole la espalda. Mis ojos bajaron a un papel que estaba en sus manos.

—¿Cuando es? —tomé la invitación y la leí.

La banda de Damon tocaría en una fiesta privada. Sabía lo que amaba tocar.

—El sábado —reí por la forma en cómo estaba parado. Tenía ambas manos en su pantalón y se columpiaba sobre sus pies.

—Bien, con una condición —alzó una ceja intrigado.

—¿Cual? —llegó cerca de mi. Su calor enviaba cosquillas a mi interior.

—Que vayas conmigo a la fiesta de la hija de mi jefe.

—¿Qué? Elena, que...—le puse un dedo en los labios. Me incliné y lo besé tan lento que tuvo que respirar y sostenerse para no caer cuando me aleje—. Si, lo que tu digas, mi cleopatra.

—De acuerdo, te veo mañana.

Salí del apartamento y corrí para llegar antes que Stefan.

No dejaba ir mis labios y yo no quería soltarlo. Sus manos me apretaron sin soltarme.

—Muy bien, hijo —Lily se metió entre los dos—. También tienes madre, incluso tuviste madre antes que esposa -dijo dándome una mala mirada.

—Ay madre, pero tu no puedes darle lo que ella le da —se burló Damon.

—¡Eww, maldito! —Lexi puso cara de asco—. Damon, porque pones esas imágenes en mi cabeza —chilló.

Empezamos a reír excepto por su padre y Lily.

—Son unos verdaderos descerebrados —bufó su padre.

Lily quería llorar de coraje, era tan exagerada la bruja.

—Ya mamá, no les hagas caso. También te voy a extrañar —la abrazo y Lily se hizo la que sollozaba.

Lexi y Damon se vieron y rodaron los ojos aburridos. Stefan soltó a su madre y se acercó a sus hermanos.

—Nos vemos pronto, tenemos que ir en nuestro viaje a pescar.

Ellos tenían un ritual, cada año nos íbamos a las montañas y nos quedábamos en una cabaña y pescabamos. Pasábamos tiempo juntos.

—Cuando vuelvas —lo abrazo Lexi—, buen viaje.

Se acercó a Damon.

—Damon, cuida a mi esposa —le dijo Stefan abrazandolo. Tuve que pasar saliva para no ahogarme de lo mal que eso se escuchaba entre Damon y yo.

—Claro que si, ya sabes —fue lo único que pudo contestarle—. Cuídate mucho y no dejes de comer, ni de descansar —los dos se vieron y sonrieron.

Stefan volvió acercarse a mi. Me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me beso lento.

—Te amo, te estaré llamando.

—Yo también te amo —lo besé.

Mis ojos se abrieron y pude ver a Damon observándome con culpa.

Stefan me soltó y tomó su maleta, su vuelo estaba a punto de salir. Nos despedimos de él mientras entraba a la sala.

Lily empezó a llorar como siempre. La mujer era tan dramática. Nos dimos la vuelta con Damon, Lexi y empezamos a caminar.

—Elena, Damon —la voz de Lily nos hizo parar.

Los dos volteamos mientras Lexi nos decía que iría por el auto.

Lily llegó a nosotros. Nos miraba como depredadora.

—¿Qué quieres, Lily? —le dijo Damon.

Él a veces no la llamaba madre. Me vio a mi y después a él.

—No quiero que vayas a casa de Stefan mientras él no está —la mire alzando una ceja.

—Lily, es mi casa y la que decide soy yo.

—No quiero —dijo en un casi grito. Nos vimos con Damon algo sorprendidos—. No se que clase de asquerosa relación tengan, pero debe parar.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Le pregunto Damon. Yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

—Yo vi a Elena salir anoche de tu departamento. Yo lo se, yo se que ustedes son amantes.

Mi corazón dio una pirueta. No podía ser que la persona que más detestaba supiera nuestro secreto...Esto estaba mal y ahora que íbamos a hacer.


	8. Capítulo 7

Los ojos de Lily me acribillaban. Eran como espinas queriendo atravesar mi piel. No podía creer que ella lo supiera.

Tomé aire y di un paso al frente, iba a afrontar lo que fuera. Me prepare para hablar pero la risa maniática de Damon me hizo dar tres pasos atrás. Reía tan fuerte que su padre llegó casi corriendo a nosotros.

Damon se agacho sosteniéndose el estómago. Alzó el cuerpo y se quedó callado.

—En verdad estas demente —le hizo señas a su padre de que Lily estaba loca, rodó su dedo a un lado de su cien-. ¿Puedes creer, papá? Tu querida esposa dice que me estoy cojiendo ala esposa de mi hermano.

—Damon, baja la voz —le reprendió Lily al ver que Damon casi estaba gritando. Pero eso fue peor, él elevó unos tonos más altos.

—¿Por qué? —empezó a gritar a llamar atención hacia nosotros—. ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! Acérquense al show de mi madre. Saben, mi querida madre aquí, dice que me estoy cogiendo a esta hermosa joven que está detrás mío —las personas pasaban alzando las cejas, algo curiosos de todo lo que Damon decía—. Lo peor, es que es la esposa de mi hermano, ¿pueden creer? Mi respetuosa madre aquí, dice que me estoy cogiendo a mi cuñada. Osea, ¿cuan enfermo se puede estar? Ja, Lily, porque no les dices a las personas aquí cuales son tus pruebas.

Lily se acercó a él con lágrimas en los ojos y le soltó una bofetada.

—¡Silencio! —Damon tomó compostura y la vio a los ojos.

—¿Tú no sabes nada? No se que mente tan mierda puedas tener, madre, pero pensé que amabas a Stefan.

Lily lo vio a los ojos. Damon se acercó más a ella, Lily tuvo que retroceder topándose con el pecho del padre de Damon.

—Basta, hijo —lo alejó de ella—. ¿Lily, que mierdas estas diciendo? Deja a Elena en paz, sé que no te agrada, pero es la esposa de Stefan, ya superalo.

—Yo, yo —se soltó en llanto de nuevo.

Me acerque a ellos y puse mi mano en el hombro de Damon, haciéndolo un poco hacia atrás.

—Ven Damon, deja le explico a tu madre —Lily alzó la mirada enfurecida hacia mí—. Lily, he estado en el apartamento de Damon porque estoy ayudándolo, él quiere sacar un curso de música por Internet. Quiere estudiar, algo que querías, cierto. Puedes llamarle a Stefan y preguntarle, él lo sabe y también te dirá lo que acabo de decirte.

—Perdón Elena, en verdad esto es una vergüenza.

Sabía que el padre de Stefan y Damon era un idiota, pero era mucho más pasable que la maldita vieja de su madre.

Le sonreí con amabilidad. Lily no sabía qué creer, la confusión en su mirada decía que sentía que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Me volteé y jalé a Damon del brazo.

—Vámonos, Lexi está afuera esperándonos.

Sin voltear a ver hacia atrás, salimos del aeropuerto.

Las manos me iban temblando. Damon se soltó en un brusco movimiento y camino delante de mí. Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

Llegamos al auto, traté de respirar. Me sentía tan sucia, tan manipuladora, pero sobre todo, una basura. En verdad mi obsesión por este hombre me estaba haciendo desvariar. Era cierto que le había dicho eso a Stefan, la noche anterior había llegado antes, y él quería saber donde estaba. Le había mentido y a la vez no, me había inventado que estaba ayudando a Damon, que había estado ayudándolo para que agarrara un título. Stefan me había creído, todo. Él no tenía la más mínima sospecha que estábamos engañándolo. Éramos de lo peor.

Lexi tocó la bocina y salí de mi letargo. Damon ya se había subido en el frente, abrí la puerta y me senté atrás. No dije nada en todo el camino, Lexi y Damon iban platicando, pero yo no estaba en esa conversación. Mi mente estaba perdida, andaba vagando fuera de mí. Cuan maldita se podía llegar a ser.

Me dejaron en mi casa. Abrí la puerta y Moche me recibió, frotándose en mis piernas. Moche era nuestro gato. Stefan había querido un perro, pero al final lo había convencido que mejor un gato. Ellos requerían menos atención que un perro y con nuestras vidas tan ocupadas era lo mejor.

Me agaché para sobar su peluda capa de pelos. Sonreí mientras seguía frotándose y ronroneando.

—A ver Moche, apuesto a que tu día no ha estado tan mal como el mío —me contestó con un maullido—. Ven, vamos a darte de comer.

Le di de comer y subí a mi habitación para tomar un baño. Quería relajarme, el estrés iba a ser una de las razones por las cuales podría no llegar a vieja.

Después del baño, me puse la pijama y termine tomando el diario. Ese maldito que me hacía revelar lo que en verdad ocultaba. Mi psicóloga era una perra, una muy bien pagada y inteligente. Desde que había empezado con el maldito diario mis nervios habían bajado, además ya no estaba tan mal. Ya no estaba queriendo arrancarme cada cabello.

Me senté en mi cama y abrí a mi maldito amigo, el único compañero que tendría por unas semanas.

 _Hola amigo...¿Cómo has estado? Apuesto que Moche y tú han estado mucho mejor que yo. En realidad en estos momentos desearía ser ese gato. Estoy desvariando de nuevo, es solo que no se que demonios estoy haciendo. Lily lo sabe, bueno, al menos tenía sus sospechas, las cuales desechará cuando hable con Stefan. Pero no estoy aquí realmente por esa razón, estoy aquí porque ayer casi los vi. Sí, la fotografía, la que Damon esconde con tanto recelo, la había sacado de su previo escondite, el cual fue tan fácil de descifrar. La primera vez no quise verla, no estaba preparada, pero ahora, ahora quiero verla y eso me hace sentir basura..._

 _Damon, oh, él me vuelve loca, pero eso ya lo sabías, me siento como una adolescente con su primer enamoramiento, joder que estoy diciendo. Una adolescente no anda cogiendose al hermano de su novio. Mírame, tan patética comparandome con una adolescente. Si mi abuela me viera de seguro ya la habría vuelto a mandar a la tumba... Se que estoy mal, yo no era así, yo, yo tenía una vida pasable. No tengo ningún trauma, mis padres son normales, algo descuidados, pero normales, pero yo, siempre fui distinta. No sé cómo explicarme. Déjame contarte un poco de cuando llegue a la universidad._

 _El semestre ya había empezado y yo de verdad quería entrar, ya no habían plazas en el sector que yo quería, así que me tocó tomar otras clases para poder rellenar hasta que pudiera entrar en el siguiente, y allí fue donde conocí a Stefan, él era tan tierno. Oh sí, él siempre tenía una sonrisa. Lo habían asignado como mi tutor, así que empezamos a estudiar mucho juntos, a la semana ya éramos novios, fue todo tan rápido, pero su personalidad era tan sobrecogedora, que yo quería algo así. Todo un príncipe, me trataba tan bien, me cuidaba, me llenaba de regalos, pero sobretodo, no me hacía pensar en las malas decisiones que había tomado en high school. Si, no había sido toda un modelito, bueno, todos pensaban que yo era una princesita que no rompía un plato, y es que todos en el pueblo donde vivía lo pensaban así, hasta que me junte con los chicos equivocados, los cuales me llevaron por caminos equivocados, y a hurtar en casas ajenas. Era menor de edad y mis padres apelaron mucho para que no fuera a la correccional, por ser como soy, una gran actriz cuando me lo propongo, el juez solo me dio horas comunitarias. Al final me sentí basura, los demás habían pagado y yo no. El odio no tardó, así que cuando pude salí de ese lugar. Cuando había conocido a Stefan, me di cuenta que él era el típico chico bueno que quiere ser doctor, salvar animales y ser un héroe. Así que eso me llamó mucho la atención. Necesitaba algo bueno en mi vida, cambie, me dediqué a darle vuelta a esa parte de mí. No más la chica problemática que se había salido con la suya._

 _Me enamoré, sí, enamorarse de Stefan había sido tan fácil, pensé que me había ganado la lotería, además mi abuela lo adoraba, mi familia lo adoraba y yo estaba feliz, hasta que me tocó conocer a Lily, ella me odio desde el momento que puso sus ojos en mí, pude notar que no importaba lo que hiciera, ella jamás me iba aprobar. Decir que cambie por ella, sería algo exagerado, pero si lo hice por Stefan, por él estaba dispuesta a fingir ser otra persona._

Cerré el maldito diario. Esa historia iba a ser para otro día. Pensar que casi me dejaba pisotear por Lily me revolvía el estómago. Casi me volvía esa chica que hace todo por agradar a la suegra, y gracias a Damon no había caído en ese cliché. Meti mi diario en mi mesita de noche y me dispuse a descansar, ya que me tocaba un largo día.

Acomode mi labial, le di una levantada a mis puntas y escuche los fuertes pasos en las escaleras.

Se paró en el marco de la puerta viéndome con ese brillo tan hermoso es sus bellos ojos. Se pasó la lengua en los labios y llegó hasta mí. Me rodeó la cintura con sus manos, tan varoniles, tan fuertes. Su mirada estaba en el espejo, viéndome directo, deslizó una sonrisa y bajó sus labios a mi cuello.

—¿Vas a una fiesta de niños o a un evento de gala? —le rodé los ojos.

—¿La pregunta aquí es a dónde vas tú? ¿A un concierto de rock o a una fiesta de niños? —me guiño el ojo.

—Dime que puedo alzar este vestido y tomarte aquí en el lavamanos.

Tragué saliva y lo avente fuera de mí.

—No, jamás. Esta es la casa de Stefan. Jamás me revolcaria aquí contigo.

Alzó los hombros.

—Por favor. No me jodas. Ahora resulta que tenemos decencia.

—¡Vete ala mierda, Damon!

Salí del baño molesta. Lo escuche llegarme.

—Hey, espera. Lo siento —me volteé antes de salir de mi habitación—. Es la casa de mi hermano. Sería hasta enfermo para mí.

—Bien, gracias por comprender —me acerque a él, acomode la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta.

Me dio una sonrisa y sentí algo bajar por mi vientre. Baje mis ojos a sus labios, eran tan hermosos.

—¿Nos vamos? —puso una mano en mi trasero y me empujo en su cuerpo, frotándose descaradamente.

—Basta, Damon.

—Solo recuerda que aún tenemos una caja de condones —volví a separarme de él.

—Vamos a una fiesta de niños, tengamos algo de calma.

—Bien, vamos a ver esos mocosos.

Se encaminó a la salida y mi corazón quiso parar. Escucharlo decir eso era difícil.

—No digas eso. No tú.

Él se volteo algo sorprendido. Luego vio mi rostro, las lágrimas me habían salido sin querer.

—¡Déjate de eso, Elena! ¡No necesito tu puta lastima! ¡Escúchame bien, no la necesito! —gritó, su grito había entrado como una ola fría en mi cuerpo, había sido tan fuerte, tan hiriente.

Apreté los ojos mientras él salía de la habitación. Tomé aire y limpie mis lágrimas. Tenía razón, él no necesitaba mi lastima.

***  
En el camino hacia acá no habíamos hablado y tenía la culpa. Él y yo lo habíamos dejado claro, lo nuestro era solo sexo.

Estacione el auto. Volteó su rostro y me dedicó una sonrisa, él ya lo había olvidado. Juntó sus manos y las frotó.

—Vamos a comer pastel —dijo riendo. Me solté en risas—. Oye, ¿allí va estar Rebekah?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo qué por qué? Le tengo un miedo, ella quiere cortarme el pene.

—Eres un tonto, claro que no.

—Me lo dijo —los dos reímos fuerte.

Agradecía que Damon hubiera olvidado lo que había pasado en mi casa. No quería estar molesta con él, no de esa forma.

Bajamos del auto y me vio de pies a cabeza. Pero su mirada era distinta a la que siempre me daba. Suspiró mientras corría sus ojos en mí, deslizó una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves hermosa.

Alzó las cejas y trato de limpiar su garganta. Fingió que no me había dicho eso y me arrebato el regalo de las manos. Una corriente eléctrica me corrió por el estómago. Esa mirada había sido tan tierna y esas palabras sinceras. Reí para mi misma y le seguí el paso.

La fiesta estaba en el patio trasero de la enorme casa de Elijah. Abrimos la reja y la hermana de Hayley llegó corriendo hasta nosotros. Ella era muy linda, pero sobretodo muy amistosa.

—¡Elena! ¡Damon! Que gusto verlos —se acercó a mí y me rodeo en un abrazo.

—Hola, Camille —le dije devolviendo el saludo.

—Mmm, tu cada día más linda —Damon le alzó las cejas, mientras se lamia los labios.

—Atrás tigre, estoy vacunada ante tus encantos —Damon la saludo de beso en la mejilla. Le rozó fuerte los labios. Ella se puso roja de vergüenza.

—Tsk, lo dudo —le ronroneo Damon pasando por su oreja.

Le metí un codazo en un costado de las costillas. Él me vio alzando los hombros.

—Eres tan gracioso. Vengan, Hayley se pondrá tan contenta de verlos.

Elijah estaba parado con Hope en medio de toda la fiesta, al verme camino con la pequeña en sus brazos. Tomé a Hope entre mis brazos y la llene de besos.

—Mírate, estas enorme y hermosa, igual que tu mami —Elijah alzó las cejas y frunció en entrecejo.

—No, ella se parece a papá —vio a Damon y le extendió la mano—. Que gusto verte, Damon, ya teníamos tiempo sin cruzar un hola.

—Tienes razón. Felicidades por tu niña. Toma, le compre esto, espero le guste.

Le había entregado mi regalo. Era un tramposo. Me acerque a él con Hope.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —le dije acercándola a él, casi entregándosela.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás casi tropezandoce. Me negó algo frenético.

—No, no —sus ojos se ancharon y revolvieron en miedo—. E-es que no soy bueno con los niños —no quería acercarse a Hope—. Permiso.

Se alejó a paso veloz de nosotros, perdiéndose entre los invitados.

—Es bueno que te casaras con el otro —me murmuró Elijah mientras veía en su dirección.

Un vacío se me estaba formando en el pecho. Sentía tanta pena por él, además su forma de actuar, el miedo en su mirada.

Seguí dándole besos a Hope, hasta que Hayley tuvo que llegar a quitármela. Me saludo de besos y abrazos fuertes.

—¿Por qué demonios te pierdes tanto? ¿Te extrañe? Ya no hemos tenido _girl's night out_.

—Lo siento. Tu marido me aumentó las horas, no me deja ni respirar —reí echándole la culpa a mi jefe.

Hayley se volteo y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—No me la maltrates. Quiero salir a divertirme y solo Elena sabe como.

—No lo haré cariño, prometo darle un día libre —la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

Sentía algo de envidia. Ellos se amaban, tenían una hermosa bebé y una linda vida llena de amor. No que yo no quisiera a Stefan o que no fuera feliz. Pero yo estaba jodida. No quería hijos aunque me gustarán. Había pasado por algo que me había marcado y no quería pensar en eso. Tal vez nunca lo iba a superar y lo malo era que Stefan si soñaba con tener hijos.

—¿Dónde está mi puta? —les pregunté buscándola con la mirada.

—Creo que esta adentro —me respondió Elijah.

—Iré a buscarla.

Le di otro beso a Hope y salí en busca de Rebekah, quería saludarla.

Al entrar a la casa escuché ruidos en el baño. Me asomé lentamente y escuche que alguien tosía. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron en grande. Venía moviéndose la nariz. Le pegue en el pecho con tanta fuerza que le saque el aire.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! —me tomó de la cintura y me introdujo con él en el baño. Me puso un dedo en los labios.

—Shhh...Silencio, alguien puede oírte.

—Me vale madres. Eres un pendejo. Como se te ocurre hacer eso aquí, en una fiesta de niños —mis lágrimas empezaron a salir. Odiaba llorar, lo odiaba tanto, pero Damon me hacía derramar ese líquido que odiaba tanto.

—Lo siento.

—No, vete a la mierda.

Quise salir y me puso una mano en la puerta sin dejarme pasar.

—Elena, mírame. Esto es lo que te gusta —me tomó del hombro y me volteó a verlo a los ojos. Me presionó la barbilla—. Mírame bien, porque esto, este asqueroso ser, es el que te gusta cogerte.

Lo empujé y empecé a golpear su pecho.

—¡Púdrete! ¡Púdrete! Eres un maldito. Ya no quiero nada contigo, te odio, te odio.

Me tomo de la muñeca y me pegó a la pared. Puso su rostro cerca del mío.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime qué esta vez es verdad, que esta vez me dejaras de buscar. Dime si es cierto. Anda, dímelo.

Respire, traté de llenar mis pulmones. Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado, brincaba en mi pecho con tanta ferocidad. Su cercanía, su calor me inundaban los poros. Eleve mi mirada, él esperaba mi respuesta y como la maldita asquerosa que era, volví arrastrarlo conmigo.

Tome su cuello y lo pegue en mis labios, lo besaba con tanta fuerza que el sabor amargo que aún poseía su lengua de la droga que seguramente había limpiado de sus dedos, seguía pegado en esta. Me separe levemente solo para coger aire, sus ojos se veían oscuros, esperando a que lo moviera a mi antojo, lo volví a besar. Me elevo en el aire y enrede mis piernas en su cadera, dio un giro y me puso en el lavamanos. Bajo su lengua por mi cuello hasta mis senos, mis manos corrieron por las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero, la rasguñe dejando las marcas en esta. Sus gemido crecían, mientras impulsaba mi vestido hacia arriba. Escuche que estaba desabrochando su bragueta y la boca se me seco. Sí, quería que apagara el fuego que encendía en mí. Sentí su miembro rozar entre en medio de mis piernas y me impulse hacia enfrente estaba lista. Ahogue un gemido y la puerta del baño se abrió.

Rebekah estaba apuñaladome con la mirada. Sus ojos me dieron a entender lo mal que estaba esto, hasta donde estaba llegando con esto. Yo en verdad era una basura.


	9. Capítulo 8

Rebekah entró en el baño y sentí que el aire se me salía de los pulmones. Damon se abrocho el pantalón y se volteo para no verla a la cara. Me baje del lavamanos y acomode mi vestido. El corazón se me quería salir.

—Ven acá —me tomó del brazo y prendió la llave, tomo la toalla que colgaba a un lado del espejo y la mojo. Me limpio el rostro. Sus ojos me apuñalaban—. Tú, hijo de puta —le gritó a Damon. Me hizo a un lado y se acercó a él intimidandolo y pegandolo en la pared—. Es mejor que empieces a acomodar tu mierda. No me importa lo que hagas, pero no jales a Elena en esto.

Le puse una mano en el hombro. Ella me vio molesta, le negué para que lo dejara en paz. Damon tomó las puntas de su chaqueta y las bajo.

—¡Déjame pasar! —le dijo casi rozando sus rostros. La furia le salía por la nariz.

Rebekah se hizo a un lado dándole el paso. Damon pasó a mi lado dándome una mala mirada, sus ojos me congelaron. Dejo salir una maldición y salió del baño. Respire y me puse a llorar. Empecé a llorar como una estúpida. Odiaba hacerlo y siempre que lo hacía, era por su culpa.

—Ay Elena, estás jodida —Rebekah me volvió a pasar la toalla en la cara. Luego sentí sus brazos en mi espalda. Me dejé caer en su pecho y deje salir un llanto callado. Volví a tomar aire y me separe de su cuerpo.

—Ya estoy bien —le dije volteando para verme en el espejo. Acomode mi cabello y reí—. Soy tan patética. Solo mírame —Rebekah buscaba algo en un mueble que estaba a un lado de la taza. Saco una bolsa y la abrió.

—Toma, es un calmante, he visto a Hayley esconderlos aquí.

—Oh por dios, ¿que está mal conmigo? —tome el frasco de pastillas y puse tres en la palma de mi mano, me las empine y cogi agua de la llave. Las trague mientras Rebekah había tomado asiento en la taza, me miraba con algo de pena en sus ojos—. Mírame, quería cogermelo en el baño y eso no es lo peor, en la fiesta de tu sobrina. Qué putas está mal conmigo.

—Debe ser muy buen sexo —me alzo las cejas, hizo las manos en puños y movió su cadera imitando esa acción, se lamió los labios.

Empezamos a reír en grandes carcajadas. Cómo no iba a querer a esta mujer.

—Aún así, esto está mal —me recosté en el lavamanos, en el mismo lugar donde Damon casi me hacia suya. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

—Siento lo que le dije al idiota, pero me enojo mucho. En verdad Elena, tiene que poner su vida en orden.

—Tengo la culpa.

—¿Por qué?

—El otro día casi miraba la fotografía que guarda y hoy le quería dar a que cargará a Hope. Soy una imbécil.

—Elena, tu no tienes la culpa. Él tiene que superar sus traumas.

—Estábamos bien, y derrepente esto. Siento tantas ganas de llorar cuando lo veo así, consumiendo mierda y media.

—Ya, no te culpes. Deja eso y salgamos de aquí. Seguro Elijah anda buscándome. Me tocaba jalar la piñata.

—Siento esto, que me encontraras así aquí.

—No eres la madre Teresa, y yo no soy el Papa. No importa. Ven, vamos.

Salimos del baño hacia la parte trasera dónde se estaba llevando la fiesta. Busque a Damon pero seguro ya se había ido, con lo que había pasado era más que seguro.

Me recosté en la pared y deje salir mi respiración. Me quedé observando los pequeños que corrían y jugaban haciendo tanto escándalo que daban ganas de salir corriendo. Hayley y Elijah caminaban para arriba y abajo con su pequeña hija. Una sonrisa se me escapó, se veían tan felices y eso era lo que soñába Stefan, claro, no era mi sueño ser mamá, pero los niños no me disgustaban.

—Estás en trance —su voz inundó mis sentidos. Volteé levemente mi rostro hacia él. Tenía un plato con pastel en las manos.

—¿Pensé que te habías ido? —dije concentrándome en sus manos.

—Nah, aunque no lo creas me gustan los niños —alce la mirada, él tenía la suya hacia el frente viendo a los pequeños correr. Esta vez me quede callada. Ya no diría nada acerca de ese tema. Suspiré hondo—. ¿Qué sermón te dió mamá gansa?

—¿Ni que fuera mi madre? —le bufé.

—Jum, sabes que te dejas regañar mucho. Se que te haces la fuerte, pero dejas muchas entradas, por eso mi mamá te jode tanto.

—No le tengo miedo a esa bruja flácida —soltó una risita que me encantó—. Pero estuvo mal lo que hicimos.

—Lo sé. Pero que conste que tu fuiste la que me llegó a perturbar. Yo lo tenía bajo control —volví a fijar mis ojos en su persona, él estaba embarrando un dedo de turrón de chocolate. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y lamió. Dios, se veía tan sexy hasta comiendo. Que tenía este hombre. Mi mirada llamo su atención. Rió con desdén y volvió hacer lo mismo pero estaba vez con más sensualidad. Tragué saliva. Empezó a reír—. Recuerdame regalarte un pastel cuando llegue mi hermano, claro, no creo que él sepa usar la lengua tan bien como yo —me alzo las cejas y se chupo el dedo haciendo que el sonido me diera dar un brinco.

—Estoy enferma —bufé desviando la mirada. Pero no pude mantenerla así por mucho tiempo, volví mis ojos a Damon quien seguía en ese sensual momento que había tomado con el pastel. Embarro su dedo pero esta vez en vez de llevarlo a su boca, lo paso en mis labios. Mis piernas temblaron.

—Rico, ¿cierto? —me pase la lengua por los labios—. Mmm, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer eso —su dedo volvió a mi boca pero esta vez introduciendolo. Empecé a reír mientras lo empujaba y movía dentro de mi boca. Me saboree el pastel.

Alce la mirada y los ojos de Elijah estaban en nosotros. Un frió me hizo atragantarme. Eso era vergonzoso, y sentía la culpa estrujando mi garganta. Tosí y Damon tuvo que darme unas palmadas en la espalda. Me moví hacia un lado donde estaba una mesa con botellas de agua. Tomé una y bebí para quitar el malestar que se había alojado en mi estómago.

Estaba tan condenada y lo sabía. Mi maldición estaba aún lado de mí, alcé la mirada y sus ojos me veían preocupado. Se acercó a mi rostro y quitó unos mechones de cabello que estaban pegados a mis labios, sus ojos me sonrieron junto con esos bellos labios, me guiño un ojo y me paso una servilleta por la boca limpiando lo que fuera que tuviera allí.

—Estoy bien —susurré. Nuestras miradas se quedaron conectadas por un largo tiempo, mi respiración salía lenta y podía jurar que se mezclaba con la de él.

—Demonios eres tan hermosa —masculló de la nada, sus dedos corrieron por mi mejilla.

Mi corazón saltaba, pare de respirar. Ese deseo, ese algo que siempre brincaba entre ambos cuando no estábamos entre sábanas era lo que me hacía querer alejarme y no mirar atrás. Yo no estaba enamorada de Damon, NO. Lo mío solo era lujuria, él hombre era un pecado andante, era lógico que a más de una se le hiciera agua la boca con tan solo una mirada, pero aún así, cuando él me decía esas cosas me hacía cuestionarme eso. Yo amaba a Stefan, si, yo no amaba a Damon y él definitivamente no me amaba a mí. El amor de él estaba enterrado.

El sonido de mi movíl nos hizo salir de ese trance de miradas. Deshice el encanto y busqué mi móvil en mi bolso. El nombre de Stefan alumbraba la pantalla y una sonrisa se me escapó. Alce la mirada y los ojos de Damon estaban en mi rostro, esos ojos de culpa por estar cogiendose a la mujer de su hermano. Trago saliva mientras yo me volteaba para contestar.

—Hola amor —le dije emocionada. Si, estaba contenta porque en este momento más que nada, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba escuchar la voz del hombre al que si amaba.

— _Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal tu día?_

 _—_ Bien, extrañandote como nunca —me moví unos centímetros fuera del círculo personal de Damon.

— _Yo también te extraño, muchísimo. Tuvimos una noche tan larga, pesada y traumática que...—_ se quedo callado, solo se escuchaba su respiración y sabía que alguien había muerto. Stefan aún no se acostumbraba que en su línea de trabajo, eso iba a pasar.

—Está bien cariño, sabes que siempre hacen lo que pueden, a veces, es solo que van a un lugar mejor.

— _Dios, te amo tanto. Gracias por dejarme escuchar tu voz. Quisiera tenerte entre mis brazos, no se, ver una película y comer palomitas con ese polvo picoso que les pones encima, que a pesar que no me gusta, me encanta si lo comparto contigo._

 _—_ Haremos eso en cuanto llegues, y te besaré y te sostendré en mis brazos hasta que me ruegues que te suelte.

 _—Nop, esa es una decisión difícil. Te amo, Elena._

—Yo también te amo, Stefan —el silencio reino entre ambos, algo andaba mal. Me imaginaba que su madre ya le había dicho lo del aeropuerto—. Hayley y Elijah te mandan saludos. Hope esta hermosa -dije para disipar esa incomodidad. No quería perder a Stefan, no, él era mío, era mi soporte, era él que me mantenía en juicio, él que mantenía en orden mi cabeza.

— _Mandales saludos de mi parte. Y no te preocupes por lo de mi madre, ya le aclare las cosas —_ lo sabia, lo sabia. Esa maldita bruja.

—Tu madre no me preocupa, Stefan. ¿Quiero saber si tu estas bien?

— _Elena, yo te conozco. Es hasta asqueroso pensar en eso. Te amo, tengo que colgar, debo entrar._

Mi mano empezó a pulsarme de tan fuerte que tenía agarrado el celular. Sentía las palpitaciones entre en medio de mis dedos. ¿Por qué era tan asquerosa? ¿Por qué permitía que esto pasara?

—Yo también te amo —dije pero el sonido que la llamada se había cortado ya tenía ratos sonando en mi cerebro.

Me gire y Damon seguía parado detrás mío. Suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Dile que no deje de comer. Es tan necio a veces, tan determinado cuando quiere cumplir algo, era así desde que era un enano —soltó una risa recordando—. Una vez tenía un proyecto en grupo y casi todos se le echaron para atrás en el último minuto, así que se quedó toda la noche despierto para completarlo. Yo le dije que se fuera a dormir, que si ellos no ponían de su parte, pues tampoco él debía esforzarse, pero no, Stefan no era de ese tipo. Me quede con él y terminó el proyecto y resultó el mejor de su clase, todos obtuvieron sus buenos grados. Por él, no importó que perdiera toda la noche de sueño, así logró sacar la mejor nota. Se que se convertirá en un excelente doctor, pero debes asegurarte que se mantenga sano.

El corazón me brincaba, me costaba respirar. Di un paso para tomar su mano pero él se echó hacia atrás. Me alzó un dedo en señal que no lo tocara y se dio la vuelta. Se acercó a Camille para disimular ese momento de debilidad que había mostrado ante mí.

Elijah llegó hasta donde estaba.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo está bien. No debes preocuparte, y lo que viste...

—Yo no vi nada —me puso una mano en el hombro—. Pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes que aqui estamos.

Elijah era como un padre. Sabia que podia confiar en él, pero no iba a decirle de mi relación tan tormentosa con Damon, aunque él se la imaginaba.

—Gracias —fue lo último que le dije.

La fiesta continuó, nos divertimos viendo a los niños romper las piñatas comer pastel ver los payasos, saltar en los inflables. La noche empezó a caer, Damon no se había acercado a mí en todo lo que duramos en la fiesta. Se mantuvo divirtiendo a varias madres que se deleitaban escuchar hablarlo, porque si algo tenía Damon era que podía ser tan encantador.

Tome mi bolso y me acerque a la mesa donde estaba Rebekah junto con Hayley, Camille y Damon.

—Hayley, estuvo muy linda la fiesta, pero ya me voy.

—¿Te vas? Pero apenas está oscureciendo.

—Lo siento, acabo de llamar el taxi.

Los ojos de Damon se abrieron. Se levantó del silla.

—¿Qué? Pero si veniste conmigo, vamos, yo te voy a dejar —todas voltearon a verlo con ojitos cariñosos. Como si estuvieran presenciando un drama.

—Bien —le dije sin poner peros.

Damon se empezó a despedir de todas con besos en las mejillas. Las chicas se secreteaban y reían mientras él les plantaba los labios con confianza. Se paró cuando llegó a Rebekah.

—Nah, a ti te tengo miedo.

—Más te vale, Salvatore —le hizo señas de tijeras.

Me acerque a Rebekah y ella se levantó para despedirse.

—Nos vemos.

—Salgamos mañana —me dijo emocionada. Le asentí mientras Damon me ponía el brazo para que se lo tomara.

—¿Nos vamos?

Salimos hacia el auto y Damon chequeo la hora de su celular.

—¿Es hora? —le pregunté mientras él sonreía.

—Llegaremos justo a tiempo.

—Genial.

Nos metimos al auto y salimos hacia la otra fiesta donde había prometido acompañar a Damon. Su grupo tocaría y tenía tantas ganas de escucharlo.

Después de manejar por media hora, y salir lejos de la ciudad, llegamos a una gran Mansión a las afueras. El lugar era sorprendentemente hermoso. La casa estaba alojada a un lado de un lago. Damon introdujo una clave en la reja y esta nos permitió la entrada. El camino hacia la casa era igualmente hermoso, las luces adornaban los arbustos y el jardín estaba tan bien arreglado.

—Hermoso, ¿cierto?

—Es maravilloso —le dije viendo los faisanes que nadaban en un _pond._

Damon se estaciono detrás de una casa que estaba a un lado de la casa grande. Se bajó y corrió hacia mi lugar, abrió la puerta y me dio la mano para ayudarme a salir. Me hizo soltarme en risas.

—No puedes ir así —me dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aunque te ves hermosa, no encajas con lo que daremos aquí. Ven —de un jalón me pego a su cuerpo.

—¿Que haces? —pregunte asustada. Se repegaba a mi cuerpo tratando de prenderme.

—Shhh...—llevó sus manos a mi cabello en un movimiento sensual, pasándolas por mis hombros y cuello, me hizo sonrojar.

—Dios que tratas de hacerme —le dije excitada. Soltó mi cabello y lo alboroto. Llevo sus manos a mi cintura, y me dio vuelta pegándome al auto.

—¿Traes maquillaje en tu bolsa? —bajo sus ojos a mis labios.

—Sí —contesté confundida, estaba tan pegado a mi. Su olor me hacía desvariar.

—Entonces vamos a convertirte en una reina rockera —se acerco a mis labios y los mordió. Me beso con intensidad, enredando su lengua con la mía, mientras metía las manos en mi bolsa y sacaba el maquillaje.

—Si los hombres guapos maquillaran a las mujeres de esta forma, seguro varios vivirían en un lugar como este —llevo el labial hasta mi boca y empezó a pintar mis labios.

—Seguro si, pero la felicidad no la da el dinero, el sexo sí —murmuró dejando caer el labial dentro de la bolsa. La quito de mis manos y la tiró hacia un lado—. Quieres comprobar —me tomó de los muslos y me alzó en el aire dejando caer mi cuerpo en el capó del auto. Sus labios llegaron a la división de mis senos. Gemi echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Oh yo se que si! —jadee como desquiciada. Se separó levemente para quitarse la chaqueta y empezó a colocarmela.

—Bien, lista —dijo terminando de acomodarla.

Tome las puntas del cuello y la oli. Olía a él, era delicioso, además el calor se sentía en la tela.

—Mmm —dije dejándome llevar por su calidez. Abrí los ojos y él me veía con curiosidad. Se pego de nuevo a mi cuerpo, tomó mi cuello y me acerco a su rostro. Me dio un beso lento, saboreando mi boca, separó la coneccion de nuestras bocas y se quedo en mi mirada. Yo le sonreí.

—No te enamores de mi, Elena —las palabras me bajaron hasta el estómago, haciendo que se me formara un vacío—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te di esa llave de motel? —claro que me recordaba, era la primera vez que me había revolcado con él. Mi silencio lo hizo seguir hablando—. ¡¿Lo Recuerdas?! —me gritó.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —lo avente fuera de mi—. Además, Damon, yo no me estoy enamorando de ti, tu no eres esa clase de material —le solté con veneno. Su mirada cambio a un azul oscuro, suspiro tratando de calmar lo que fuera que había en su cabeza.

Me baje del auto. Empecé a caminar hacia la casa, sentí el jalón de mi muñeca, su rostro me decía que él había quedó convencido. Claro que no estaba enamorada de este idiota. Lujuria, eso era, solo eso.

Me tomo de la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta en mi mismo eje.

—Ahora si pareces una reina rockera —le guiñe el ojo.

Soltó mi mano y se acomodo otra chaqueta que al parecer traía en el auto. Caminó hacia la casa. Yo le seguí el paso, la verdad no sabia con que me toparía allá dentro. Llegamos a una puerta doble enorme, y se veía que había costado varios miles de dólares. Damon toco la puerta y un sonido bojo se escuchó del otro lado. Podía escuchar música viniendo de dentro, bueno, eso lo había escuchado desde que habíamos estacionado el auto. Alguien abrió y nos dio el paso. La música me abrazo al entrar. Era fuerte y habían varias personas dentro, bebiendo y bailando. Quise darme la vuelta y salir de allí, pero era muy tarde. Damon me tomo de la mano y caminamos dentro del lugar.

Una mujer se tiró en el cuello de Damon haciendo que soltara mi mano, él la tomó y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella se trepo en su cadera, enredando sus piernas.

Maldición, sabía que era mala idea venir con él. Siguio besandola mientras caminaba mas hacia dentro de la casa. La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, quise vomitar. Empecé a sentirme literalmente muy mal, me tuve que sostener de la pared que daba hacia un pasillo. Lleve una mano a mi frente, idiota, tenía que ser fuerte, no dejar que eso me afectara, además, ya tenía que estar acostumbrada, él no era nada mio, solo mi amante.

—¿Estas bien, _love_? —escuche la voz de un hombre por detrás de mi oreja, el calor de su aliento me hizo estremecerme.

Me voltee para verle la cara. Era bastante atractivo, sus ojos verdes me curioseaban. Me paré derecha y acomode la chaqueta de Damon.

—Si —le conteste con una sonrisa.

—Jum...—me dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza, ladeo una sonrisa que lo hizo ver mas atractivo—. ¡Damon! —grito viendo hacia el frente.

Damon llegó a mi lado. No quería ni voltear a verlo.

—Que hay, bro —ambos se dieron la mano.

—¿Esta mujer tan hermosa es tu acompañante? —preguntó con mucho interés ya que no quitaba esa sonrisa y la mirada de mi.

—Mierda, ni porque la vesti asi pude pasarla por desapercibida —masculló entre dientes. Yo quería golpearlo.

—No, tal vez es porque tenias tu lengua en la garganta de esa puta, en vez de atender a una verdadera mujer —me alzo ambas cejas con picardía.

Damon se quedó callado. Escuche su respiración salir con dificultad, y eso lo hacía cuando estaba enojado o celoso.

—Elena —le dije dándole una sonrisa y extendiendo mi mano.

Dos podían jugar este juego.

—Klaus —me dijo recibiendola y llevándola a sus labios. Deposito un beso en esta—. Bienvenida a mi casa y a mi fiesta. Espero que disfrutes de nuestra música.

—¿Tú también tocas?

—Si, pero mi estrella está aquí —se movió y tomó a Damon del cuello, lo abrazó.

—Cool —dije sintiéndome más relajada.

Se volvio a mover y me tomo del brazo. Damon solo volteo los ojos molesto.

—Ahora solo disfruta del show, _sweetheart —_ dijo cerca de mi oído.

Damon me jalo del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo. El jalón me asustó, había rebotado en el sacándome el aire.

—Esta no, Klaus —le dijo y un escalofrio me recorrio el cuerpo. El se concentro en mi rostro y abrió la boca en una gran O.

—Oh, ya veo. Este es tu pecado. Jum, que interesante. Muy interesante —se pasó la lengua por los labios y nos dio la espalda—. Vamos Damon, tenemos que tocar. Nuestros clientes no esperan.

Con esas palabras se perdió por una puerta. No me cabía duda que esta gente era peligrosa. Damon me soltó y me miró a los ojos.

—No andes merodeando mucho por aquí, es peligroso.

—Más peligroso eres tu —le solté empujandolo.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, Elena? —pase saliva. Nada, no quería nada, o más bien, no quería aceptarlo.

—Nada —dije bajando la mirada. Dejo salir un gruñido.

—Bien —vociferó—. Vamos.

Nos movimos y una mujer nos paró el paso. Sus ojos fueron directos en el rostro de Damon.

—Oh dios mío, eres tú —le dijo la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Va-va —Damon se echó hacia atrás con miedo, no podía ni pronunciar el nombre de la mujer.

—Si, soy Valerie, la hermana de Rose, tu esposa.

La palabra esposa me paralizo, Damon dio un paso hacia atrás y su rostro se palideció. Oh no, esto no era bueno.


	10. Capítulo 9

Damon no contestó, su boca se abrió para hablar pero no dijo nada. Se hizo hacia atrás y se perdió entre las personas. La joven que minutos atrás había dicho que su nombre era Valerie y que era la hermana de la esposa de Damon, solo bajó su rostro y escondió unas lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y solo musitó unas cuantas palabras.

—Lo siento —me dijo también desapareciendo por el otro lado.

Me quedé allí en medio de algo que sabía, pero aún no comprendía muy bien.

Las personas empezaron a salir hacia la parte trasera de la mansión. Seguí el paso de algunos, buscando a Damon en el proceso. Ya afuera, en medio de la piscina estaba un escenario montado. Era maravilloso. Cada miembro de la banda empezó a subir al estrado y se colocó en su respectivo instrumento. El hombre Klaus, amigo y quien sabe que más de Damon tomó su puesto en la batería. Yo no lo recordaba. Unas cuantas veces habíamos ido con Stefan al lugar donde Damon tocaba, pero jamás había visto a Klaus, tal vez era nuevo.

Las chicas gritaban emocionadas y los hombres por igual, en la banda de Damon solo había una chava como de veinte años, Sarah, parece que así se llamaba.

Los gritos aumentaron al Damon tomar su lugar en el micrófono y colgarse la guitarra.

Una sonrisa se me escapó y el corazón me brincoteo como adolescente enamorada. Se veía tan atractivo, sexy, conquistador. Apreté mis labios, para dejar de sonreír como idiota.

Sentí una mano en mi brazo y el movimiento me hizo removerme asustada. Un hombre se acercó a mi oreja.

—Damon me dijo que vengas conmigo, vamos para enfrente.

El hombre empezó a mover algunas tipas a un lado y me arrastró hasta casi el frente. A unos centímetros del agua de la enorme piscina.

Damon cruzó miradas conmigo y me guiño el ojo. Me bajo un calor en el vientre. Le sonreí y le alce un pulgar.

La batería empezó a sonar y Damon dio un saludo a todos los invitados. Y de pronto su grandiosa voz empezó a sonar. Todos se exaltaron y empezaron a entonar la canción.

Su mirada me penetraba cada vez que entonaba la siguiente frase de la canción y algo muy dentro me decía que eso era para mí.

Me concentré en la música y deje de darle tanto sentimiento, aunque me era imposible con él viéndome así. Un recuerdo se vino a mi mente, no pude evitar recordar ese momento que lo había conocido.

 _Flashback_

 _La fiesta de nuestro compromiso se llevaría en casa de Stefan, su madre se había ofrecido y a pesar de que a leguas se le notaba que no me soportaba, ella se había puesto a preparar todo._

 _Me volví a poner labial en los labios y arregle las ondas de mi cabello. El vestido no me gustaba, pero Lily lo había escogido como un obsequio. Odiaba tener que lamer el piso donde pasará, pero no quería perder a Stefan, se notaba que él era muy cercano a su madre y ella era bastante perfeccionista, a tal punto que se veía que su esposo estaba fastidiado de ella._

 _Tragué saliva. Tenía tantas ganas de fumar, sí, fumar para calmar mis nervios. Me concentré en el anillo que yacía en mi mano, era hermoso y recordé el día que Stefan me había pedido ser su esposa. Sí, eso me ayudaría a olvidar a su odiosa madre._

 _Los toques en el baño me hicieron despertar. Abrí la puerta y Stefan entró, me dio una sonrisa torcida y tomó mis labios en un beso suave. Acarició mi mejilla._

 _-Luces hermosa -me fije en él. Joder él lucía tan galante. Guapo._

 _Volvió acariciar mi mejilla y con lentitud apenas tocó mis labios. Con rudeza jalé su cuello y lo hundí en mi boca, mordí su labio inferior y lo pegue en el lavamanos. Mi acción lo hizo asustarse, pero poco a poco empezó a unirse al mismo sentimiento. Corrí mis manos por arriba de su pantalón, en donde yacía su miembro, apreté con fuerza haciendo que de momento reaccionará. Gimió entre mi boca mientras yo metía mi mano dentro de su cierre. Con lentitud lo tome y hice que soltara un quejido de placer. Besé su cuello y saque mi mano para quitar bien su cinturón y tomarlo aquí, en el baño de la casa de su madre. Me reí porque algo dentro de mi, me decía que eso era pecado ante los ojos de ella. Stefan respiraba entrecortando el aire. Abrí por completo la cremallera, antes de seguir detuvo mis manos._

 _—¿Qué pasa? —le dije con las mejillas acaloradas._

 _—No, aquí no —jadeo retirando mis manos y cerrando su pantalón._

 _—Oh vamos, será rápido —volví a juguetear con mis dedos encima de él._

 _—¡No! —me dijo, pero esta vez estaba molesto. Ese No, había sonado tan frió. Todas las ganas que había tenido minutos atrás, se habían ido por un caño._

 _Me moleste y retire mi mano. Le fruncí las cejas._

 _—Bien. Aburrido._

 _Lo empujé y salí del baño. Lily estaba parada en el marco que daba hacia acá. Me negó con el rostro al verme salir. Me hizo una expresión de asco._

 _Camino hasta donde estaba._

 _—No entiendo que mi hijo ve en ti —su mirada corrió en mi rostro—. Le doy crédito por lo de bonita, pero hay muchas más hermosas allí afuera, y menos —volvió a correr sus ojos—. Necesitadas —arrastró las sílabas y se dio la vuelta._

 _Me trague el coraje, me tragué las ganas de meterle una bofetada y decirle que no necesitaba de su puta aprobación y que me daba lástima de ver lo que se perdía._

 _Pero no hice nada de eso, solo me quede callada y seguí mi camino._

 _***_  
 _Los invitados empezaron a llegar y Stefan y yo no andábamos de buena vibra. La tensión él la trataba de ocultar, pero a mi me costaba._

 _Me moví entre las personas que ni siquiera conocía. Mis únicos invitados eran Elijah y su familia y mi madre y padre._

 _Stefan se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Era como si estuviera jugando el plan, de "todo bien entre ambos, miren que felices estamos" Lo mire molesta y le negué con el rostro contraído._

 _La puerta se abrió y un hombre con una rubia entro por este._

 _Stefan corrió abrazarlo._

 _—Hermano —gritó mientras ambos se daban palmadas y abrazos cariñosos._

 _—Que gusto verte. ¡Felicidades! —le dijo soltandolo con una enorme sonrisa—. Bien, quien es la afortunada —empezó a buscar con sus ojos a alguien, miró hacia un joven y rió—. Jum, ¿pensé que tenías mejores gustos?_

 _Todos se soltaron en risas. Le daba crédito, era gracioso. Stefan volteo su mirada hacia mí y me hizo una seña que me acercará. Como un conejito asustado me acerque. Me sostuvo del brazo con algo de fuerza, demasiada para mi gusto._

 _El hermano de Stefan abrió los ojos algo sorprendido. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me quede hipnotizada al ver sus hermosos ojos. Él era muy atractivo, sexy, sí, esa era la palabra para describirlo mejor._

 _—Mucho gusto, Elena Gilbert —le extendí mi mano en un saludo y él se quedó viéndome como en una clase de trance._

 _—Felicidades Stefan, es una belleza —me recibió la mano y la llevó a su boca, con delicadeza posó sus suaves labios en mi piel—. Eres como una sirena —me sonrió guiñandome un ojo._

 _—Soy muy afortunado —respondió Stefan sonriéndome mientras yo miraba a él y a su hermano._

 _Él se dio la vuelta y se fue a saludar a otras personas. La rubia que lo acompañaba se colgó a su brazo._

 _Suspiré y me zafé del agarre de Stefan. Se acercó a mi oído y me murmuró._

 _—Por favor, aquí no. Estaba mal, Elena, comprendes, ¿cierto? —lo había dicho como si yo fuera la culpable. Más bien en ese tono lo había dicho._

 _—¿No, no comprendo?_

 _Me di la vuelta y me perdí hacia la cocina. Stefan no me presto atención porque tenia muchas personas que querían hablar con él._

 _Lily entró en la cocina. Me jaló del brazo y lo removí bruscamente._

 _—Escúchame, Elena. Te guste o no, estas en mi casa y mi casa se respeta. No te gusta, estas a tiempo para arrepentirte._

 _Le iba a gritar, pero de nuevo me contuve. Solo me di la vuelta._

 _Salí hacia la parte trasera y quise soltarme a llorar, no, yo no era de las que lloraban, tal vez la Elena que estaba metida en este vestido, pero no yo._

 _Me quite los malditos aretes y los aventé hacia la piscina. No ayudaba en nada, pero calmaba mi coraje._

 _—¿Espero no fueran caros? —su voz me hizo saltar. Me gire con violencia hacia su voz. Sus ojos me sonrieron con amabilidad._

 _—No, no lo son. Los compre a mitad de precio —conteste._

 _Él sacó una cajetilla de su bolsillo y se puso un cigarro en los labios. Me observó por encima de sus pestañas y me ofreció. La saliva se me hizo agua, literalmente, quería uno, necesitaba uno. Extendí mis manos y rápidamente me arrepentí. Las escondí, abrazándome a mi misma. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le forma en la conjetura de sus labios._

 _—¡Oh vamos! La bruja de mi madre no debe mandar en tu vida._

 _Lo mire confundida. Había visto eso. Me acerque a él más confiada y tomé el cigarrillo. Guardo la cajetilla y encendió su cigarro, le dio un jalón y disfruto del humo alzando sus bellos ojos al cielo._

 _Me llevé el cigarro a la boca pero sin despegar mi mirada de él. Bajo el rostro y dio unos pasos a mi, cortando mucho más nuestra distancia. Sin despegarse el cigarro de la boca, lo puso cerca de mis labios, sin tocarme a mí, pero si al cigarrillo. El acto me dejó paralizada. Encendió el cigarro revolviendo su respiración con la mía._

 _Jalé y empecé ahogarme con el humo. No porque no supiera, sino, porque sentía su sabor en mi lengua. Me guiño el ojo de nuevo. Era un gesto que hacía mucho, pero se veía muy bien en él. Me compuse y di otro jalón, esta vez enseñando mi hazaña. No que fuera orgullo._

 _—¿Lo escuchaste? —dije desviando la mirada._

 _—Mi madre es una bruja —soltó con reproche. No quería contestar, tal vez me estaba probando. No lo sabía, pero podía ser._

 _—¿No lo sé? —le conteste llenando mis mejillas de aire._

 _—No te preocupes. Yo la detesto —me fije en su perfil. Parecía un modelo de esos que salían en las revistas de rock, sí, porque el estilo rockero lo tenía pintando en todo él._

 _—Es difícil —le dije jalando una vez más el cigarrillo._

 _—Y si no marcas tu territorio, será mucho peor._

 _Lo sentí moverse cerca, estaba bastante cerca, tocaba mi hombro con el suyo. Terminó su cigarro y lo aventó a la piscina. Me reí ante el acto, sabía lo que su padre pasaba limpiandola._

 _—¿Entonces, cuñado? —remarque lo de cuñado._

 _—No, no. Solo Damon —me dijo rozando mi hombro._

 _—Bien, Damon. Gracias por venir._

 _—De nada. Aunque te veo incómoda. ¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Casarte?_

 _Me quedé en silencio por más de lo que me hubiera gustado._

 _—Sí —termine el cigarro y lo avente a la piscina. Lo escuché soltar una risa._

 _—Stefan es un hombre grandioso y te aseguro que no encontrarás jamás otro como él, pero también es un hijo de mamá, hecho como ella, criado con otros valores._

 _Volteé mi rostro a verlo, confundida por eso._

 _—¿Entonces soy mal para él?_

 _—No, eres lo mejor que podría pasarle, pero no se si tu estas dispuesta a esa tarea._

 _Volteo su rostro, dejó su mirada en la mía._

 _—¿Ah sí? ¿Eres un brujo o qué?_

 _—Se leer a las personas, Elena y en ti, veo una mujer fuerte y que quiere más de la vida._

 _—¿Qué piensas que es lo que quiero?_

 _Sin permiso llevó las yemas de sus dedos a mi mejilla, la tomó acariciando._

 _—Quieres un amor que te consuma, pasión, aventura y por tu mirada, hasta una pizca de peligro._

 _Tragué saliva, mi respiración se descontroló. Nunca antes me habían leído tan bien. Por primera vez desde que podía sentir, mi corazón brinco._

 _¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?_

Volví a la realidad, otro grupo estaba tocando. Sus manos estaban en mi rostro. Sus ojos en los míos. Me sonrió y le sonreí. Llevo sus manos de nuevo a mi mejilla, él lo hacía mucho. Siempre me decía que era hermosa.

Me acerco a sus labios y me beso. Delicioso, sabía tan bien. Me tomo la mano y me llevó hacia dentro. El corazón me iba retumbando.

Abrió una puerta y me metió dentro de una habitación. Con tres pasos me acorralo. Empezó a besarme con furia, mucha furia. Sus manos me apretaron sin delicadeza. Se pego a mi cuerpo y su erección me hizo ahogar un gemido. Sus dedos corrieron por mis muslos y empezó a correr mi vestido hacia arriba, antes que continuará lo pare.

—Damon, espera —él no me hizo caso.

—Yo se que te mueres por esto —con un movimiento me alzo y me puso en la falda de sus pierna. Siguió besándome, sin dejarme respirar. Se veía drogado, sí, era más que seguro que lo estaba.

—¡No! ¡Damon! —lo empujé, pero no lo moví.

—¡¿Qué Elena?! ¡¿Qué?! —me gritó.

—¡¿Quiero saber de ella?! ¿Quiero saber de Rose?

Le solté las palabras sin pensarlo. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Las venas de sus ojos saltaron dejándome saber que había tocado una mina y que cuando dejara de pisarla me haría pedazos.

—¡Estas loca! —se rió con nerviosismo.

—No Damon. Es lo más lúcida que he estado desde que me empecé a revolcar contigo. Dime Damon, ¿como murieron? ¿Por favor, Damon, dímelo?

Respire y solo sentí su puño caer a un lado de mi, yo estaba apoyada contra la pared. Le había dado a la pared, pero el miedo me había dejado sin aire.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Maldita zorra!

Con esas venenosas palabras salió de la habitación. Caí de rodillas llorando. Lo sabía, sabía que esto sucedería, pero quería empezar a curarlo, no quería que Damon se quebrara aún más de lo que ya estaba.


	11. Capítulo 10

Mi padre acariciaba mi cabeza mientras mi madre se movía en la cocina. Estaba en la sala de la casa de mis padres. Estábamos viendo una película que mi padre tenia días queriendo ver. Mi madre llego con las botanas, las puso en la mesa y se sento junto a mi, alzo mis piernas y las puso sobre su regazo. Yo parecía una pequeña consentida por ellos. Mis padres no eran perfectos, y tenían muchas cosas que podía añadir a una lista de cómo no ser padre si no estas preparado, pero con todo y eso, los quería. Siempre que los necesitaba estaban para mí.

Cuando me vieron entrar a su casa con una cara que muy pocas veces habían presenciado, no dijeron nada, no preguntaron nada. Mi padre se sento y me dijo que lo acompañara a ver la película.

Después de la discusión que había tenido con Damon, él muy imbécil me había dejado botada en la fiesta. Klaus, el amigo de él, me había llevado de vuelta a mi casa.

Había llorado, había soltado todo mi coraje contra él en el diario y después de una ducha y hablar con Stefan, que no había termina del todo bien. Algo dentro de mí se había calmado. No, a quien queria mentirle, no sentía nada de calma. Yo solo había tratado de ayudarlo, y él muy idiota me había tratado como basura. Y Stefan con su afán de querer agrandar nuestra familia.

Mi padre se inclinó para tomar las palomitas apachurrandome entre en medio de su pecho y sus piernas. Mi madre se las alcanzo. Se acomodo y me vio a los ojos, se llevó unas palomitas a la boca.

—¿Me dirás que tienes? —le negué, acurrucandome más.

—Elena, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. ¿Está todo bien con Stefan? —le negué, enderezando mi cuerpo en el sillón en medio de ambos.

—¿Ya hija, dilo?

—Stefan quiere tener un bebé —les dije lo que precisamente habíamos hablado con Stefan la noche anterior. Si, había peleado con Damon y con Stefan la misma noche.

Mi madre negó con el rostro molesta. Y mi padre solo se llevó otro poco de palomitas a la boca. Después de un silencio y ver como el asesino de la película mataba a una estúpida chica que corrió hacia el bosque, se aclaró la garganta.

—Te lo dije antes que te casaras con él, Elena, debías decirle la verdad.

Subí mis piernas en el sofá y me acurruque abrazandolas. Mi madre me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Debes decirle la verdad, hija.

—No sé si pueda.

—Si no lo entiende, es que no era el indicado para ti —soltó mi padre con un tono voraz.

—Es cierto, Elena —deje salir un largo suspiro.

—Es el indicado, lo sé, yo lo sé.

Sentí las manos de mi padre en mi rostro, me hizo verlo de frente.

—Lo que pasó, es algo que no pudiste evitar. No pudimos que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de nuestros actos, somos humanos, por lo tanto nos equivocaremos en todo el transcurso de nuestras vidas.

Solo baje el rostro. Mi padre me jalo en un abrazo y yo me acomode en su pecho. Después de eso, solo tratamos de disfrutar la película.

Su mirada atenta en cada línea me dejaba ver que estaba disfrutando de cada letra. Suspiro en algunas páginas y solo elevaba la vista en otras. Cerro el diario y me lo entregó. Volvió acomodarse en su silla, sacó la libreta y cruzó la pierna.

—Ibas muy bien, hasta ese acontecimiento. No puedes curar a una persona que no quiere ser curada. Lo hemos hablado antes.

Me concentre en una pintura que tenia en la pared a un lado de su diploma y un montón de fotografías de sus viajes alrededor del mundo.

—¿Iba bien? —le agrie la pregunta—. ¿Entonces que me revuelque con él no es malo? ¿Que me lo coja cada vez que lo veo, no es nada malo? —solté con sarcasmo.

—Es muy malo, dado a que estas casada con su hermano. Pero no puedes dejar un vicio de la noche a la mañana. Un fumador no va a dejar el cigarro de un día para otro, un drogadicto no puede dejar la droga de un día para otro. Se tiene que ir por pasos, Elena.

—Lo de hace tres días, ¿no sé? Fue algo idiota. No quería llegar a ese punto, siempre me mantuve alejada de ese tema, pero no sé qué me pasa, últimamente, me duele verlo tan destruido.

—Son tus sentimientos los que se están involucrando, Elena.

El corazón me reboto. No, claro que no, yo no amaba a Damon.

—No, yo no estoy enamorada de él.

—Elena, déjame dejarte algo en claro. Cuando tu viniste a mí, yo podía notar eso, sabía que lo que te atraía a él era esa honda del hermano malo, dañino y atrevido, algo totalmente diferente a tu esposo. Pero ahora noto que entre más te involucras, más dejas que tus sentimientos se metan en esa tóxica relación.

—¿Que debo hacer? ¿Alejarme? Lo he intentado. Lo intento, pero es difícil cuando se trata de la persona que te arrastra y te hace vivir algo que jamás has experimentado en tu vida, además es el hermano del hombre al que amo —ella giró los ojos no creyéndome—. Cuando trato de alejarme, algo me jala de regreso. Stefan es esta paz en mi interior que después de un día de trabajo, me relaja y Damon es todo lo contrario, es este hombre tan sexy que hace que vuele junto con él, que experimente cosas que no pensaba que podían ser cumplidas.

Ella escribió algo en sus notas y alzó sus ojos.

—No puedes tener a ambos.

—¡Eso lo sé!

—Empezaste tu matrimonio con mentiras, debes corregirlo. Tal vez eso es lo que te hace ir tras el otro. Sabes que con él tu culpa no puede ser arrastrada contigo, por eso lo buscas. Porque olvidas el verdadero problema y creo que para él es lo mismo. Deja de mentir y afronta tu realidad. Debes sacar esa mentira de ti.

—Esa es una mentira que no pude manejar en el momento. ¿No se que hacer?

—Sigue escribiendo.

—¿Más? ¿Pero?

—Debes seguir. En el diario apenas estás dejando ver parte de ti, acuérdate que lo que quieres es liberarte. Considera al diario tu sacerdote personal.

Deje salir una risa sarcástica, pero ella no rió.

—Bien, pero que hago con ese impulso de querer curarlo. No puedo dejarlo así, y menos cuando se lo he gritado a la cara.

—No puedes curarlo por tu cuenta, simplemente no puedes. Esto solo te traera mas problemas, y te enredara mas de lo que ya estas.

El reloj que tenia en la mesa sonó dejando ver que mi tiempo había terminado. Ella se levanto y cerro mi archivo. Busco dentro de su escritorio y sacó tres diarios más. Caminó hasta mí y me los entregó.

—¿Así que esa es la solución? ¿Seguir escribiendo? —le bufé con sarcasmo.

—La mejor terapia.

Tome los diarios y los avente en mi bolso. Me despedí de una manera no muy cortés.

Salí del consultorio de mi psicóloga y me dirigí a mi auto. Al aventar mi bolso mis ojos corrieron en la chaqueta de Damon, maldición, no era impulso, era el puto y retorcido destino quien me hacía querer verlo, al menos era como queria mentirle a mi cabeza.

Prendí el auto y me dirigí donde siempre. Donde se encontraba mi pecado, mi destructivo y agrio, pero delicioso pecado.

Deje el auto por detrás del edificio, en la otra sección de apartamentos. Si la madre de Damon pasaba no lo encontraría aquí. Me baje jalando la chaqueta y mi bolso. Mis tacones se quedaron estancados en el pasto que estaba en medio de ambos edificios, pero tenia que cruzarlo para ir al suyo. Los removí y así camine hasta llegar a la puerta, me agaché con cuidado para no dejar ver mis bragas, ya que traía un vestido algo corto y si me inclinaba demasiado, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Me puse los tacones y escuche un silbido por detrás de mi espalda. Me enderece y un hombre estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento. Sus ojos corrieron por mi cuerpo.

—¿Deja adivinar? ¿Modelo? —se pasó los dedos en la barbilla.

Me acerque al elevador y pise el botón de subida.

—¡Chef! —murmuré sin verlo.

—¡Puto Damon! Tiene una puta suerte con las mujeres.

Esta vez me volteé del todo. ¿Cómo sabía que era Damon al que venía a ver? Yo al tipo jamás lo había visto.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo?

—Es obvio. Lo veo entrar cada semana con una distinta, pero a ti, a ti te veo llegar sola.

Le rodé los ojos y volví a presionar el maldito botón, parecía estancado.

—Soy su hermana —mentí para que dejara de fregar de una buena vez.

—Sí cómo no. Eso no lo piensa la vieja estirada que me ofreció unos cuantos dólares por la información.

De nuevo me volteé, pero esta vez alarmada.

—¿Qué?

El tipo llegó hasta mí, extendió su mano.

—Kol —espero que tomara su mano, pero no lo hice. Ignore su saludo.

—Emilia —le dije tratando de sonar creíble.

—¿Pensé que era Elena?

El vacío en mi estómago se estaba haciendo más hondo.

—Si sabes, para qué preguntas.

—Curiosidad. No te preocupes, esa vieja no ofrece mucho, así que la mande a la mierda.

Me paso los ojos en el escote que mostraba mi vestido. Se lamió los labios.

—Hey, mis ojos están aquí arriba —le hable fuerte.

—Mmm...Si que tiene suerte el maldito —su mirada al fin conecto la mía—. Ella no ofrece mucho, pero tú, tú si tienes mucho que ofrecer. Me puedo hacer él que no ve nada, no escucha nada, ya sabes, si tu cooperas con ese lindo cuerpecito que tienes.

Quiso poner un dedo en mi barbilla, pero actúe antes que me tocara. Le aventé la mano fuera de mí.

—Ni se te ocurra, asqueroso.

El elevador se abrió y el tipo gruño molesto. Me metí rápidamente en este.

—Cómo quieras. Zorra, todas son iguales.

Me gritó mientras las puertas se cerraban. Pero alcanze a alzarle el dedo del medio.

Ese asqueroso no me daba miedo. Además, ya las cosas que Lily había dicho estaban aclaradas. Stefan me creía a mí y hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre quedaría como la estérica mentirosa.

El elevador se abrió y salí hacia el apartamento de Damon. Traía una llave que él me había dado hace tiempo. Su auto no estaba, eso indicaba que no se encontraba y me la hacia mas facil. Dejaría la chaqueta y me iría del lugar. Así de fácil, no tenia que verlo.

Le di la vuelta a la chapa y escuche risas. No otra vez, debía estar bromeando. Entre mas entraba en el lugar, la voz se me hacia mas reconocida.

—¡Oh basta! ¡Eso no es cierto, yo gane esta vez!

Esa voz la conocía muy bien y me daba más malestar que los gemidos de las mujeres que Damon se cojia. Si, porque esas eran pasajeras, pero esta sabía lo especial que era para él, incluso mucho más especial que yo. Una vez me había dicho que la había dejado ir, porque no queria lastimarla.

Mis tacones sonaron en la madera haciendo mi entrada hasta su sala de estar. Ambos dejaron de reír cuando me vieron. Parecía que habían estado tomando y jugando con tanta tranquilidad. Un juego de mesa estaba en la mesita que adornaba la sala. Damon frunció las cejas y el malestar en su rostro se dejó ver muy bien. Solo traía un pants y no llevaba camisa. Ella alzó sus ojos sorprendida.

—¿Elena? ¿No sabía que vendrías? —dijo algo desconcertada.

Se trató de levantar pero Damon la tomó de la muñeca y no la dejo pararse.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —su tono tan frío sorprendió hasta a su acompañante.

—De verdad, yo mejor me voy.

Trato de pararse pero él no la dejaba ir.

—No, Bonnie. La que ya se va es Elena, ¿cierto?

Sus ojos me apuñalaban. Me acerque a ellos y puse mi mejor cara, una falsa, la mejor sonrisa falsa que podía inventar.

—Solo vine a dejar esto —señale a la chaqueta.

Bonnie se soltó del agarre de Damon y se paró. Inspeccionó rápidamente la chaqueta con sus ojos. Me sonrió. Bonnie era muy buena, ingenia algunas veces y aunque sabía que no le caía muy bien, tampoco me mandaba a la mierda. Era como si me tuviera miedo.

Damon soltó una risita y ambas lo quedamos viendo.

—Qué excusa tan mas mierda tienes para pedir que te coja. Debes empezar a variar, Elena. Porque no tratas esto —se aclaró la garganta—. Damon, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, han sido tres días sin sentir tu pene dentro de mí, lo necesito, y más ahora que no está Stefan, quien me hace un sexo tan aburrido y monótono que siento que no voy a ninguna parte, pero igual, sirve para tener un hijo. El cual no quiero porque soy una maldita egoísta que solo piensa en su propia satisfacción.

Ambas Bonnie y yo nos quedamos paralizadas. Ella abrió los ojos asustada y yo, yo me mordía los labios de coraje. Sentía la sangre de mi labio inferior empezar a llenar mi boca. Estaba tan molesta.

—Yo de verdad me voy —Bonnie me vio con pena en sus ojos—. Ustedes están mal —señaló a Damon—. Ambos.

Le alzó las cejas y levantó sus manos tomando su bolso y saliendo rápidamente del apartamento. Al momento de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, le avente la chaqueta a Damon en el rostro. Él se levantó furioso, tome los vasos que estaban en la mesa, unos que le había regalado Bonnie decía él. Los tomé y le avente uno con todas mis fuerzas, él logró esquivarlo. El vaso se estrelló haciendo volar todos los pedazos en diferentes direcciones. Damon levantó las manos asustado. Mis lágrimas ya estaban empapando mi rostro. Lloraba de coraje, de rabia, tenia tantas ganas de partirle la maldita cara.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Tomé el otro vaso y antes de estrellarselo, él me tomó la mano y me abrazó para que dejara de moverme. Igual no le puse caso y me sacudí con ferocidad en sus brazos. Tire el vaso a mis pies y empecé a darle patadas. Me sostuvo más fuerte. Me moví tratando de hacerle daño.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Tranquilízate!

Lo empujé y logré zafarme. Lo empuje, y golpee su pecho.

—¡Púdrete! —le avente mi bolso—. ¡Bastardo de mierda! Lo único que trato de hacer es ayudarte, y tú me humillas así. Bien, pues déjame decirte algo, maldito hijo de puta. No eres el único que tiene problemas, no eres el único que ha perdido algo en la vida.

Tomé el juego de monopoly y se lo avente. Él se movió y volvió a sostenerme en sus brazos, su rostro había cambiado a uno de preocupación. Sí, esto ya no se trataba de él, si no de mí. Me solté en un llanto más amargo. Sus brazos me rodearon más fuerte, me desvanecí dejándome recostar en su pecho. Mis piernas temblaron y caí en la alfombra, pero junto con él. Sus manos ya no estaban sosteniéndome, si no acariciándome.

—Shh...Ya, ya. Todo estará bien, Elena. Lo siento.

Se escuchaba sincero, pero yo no podía calmar mi pecho. Le negué enterrando mi rostro en sus brazos. Empapando su desnudo torso.

—No Damon, no estará bien. Yo no puedo tener hijos, jamas podre tenerlos, yo no puedo darle ese bebé a Stefan. Yo no puedo darle la familia que él tanto quiere.

Y con esas palabras volví a soltarme en un llanto más triste y fuerte, que el que había soltado ese fatídico día, donde marque mi suerte y mi destino.


	12. Capítulo 11

Sus manos se movían en la cocina. Ni en mis pensamientos mas tranquilos me hubiera imaginado a Damon preparandome un té para los nervios. Camino de regreso a la mesa y puso la taza cerca de mis manos. Sus ojos se notaban preocupados. Me paso la azúcar y una cucharita. La tome y la introduje en los granos de sabor. Damon tomó asiento, miraba mis ojos esperando a que dijera algo.

Después de haberle dicho mi secreto, no me había vuelto a preguntar nada, solo se dedicaba a observarme, parecia que tenia miedo de preguntar. Estiró sus manos en la mesa y tomo su taza de té. La llevó a sus labios y empezó a beber de esta. Deje la cuchara aun lado de la mía.

—Fue en high school, tenia apenas dieciséis —bajo la taza y puso toda su atención en mi—. Yo siempre fui una chica normal, en mi mente, en cierto punto lo era. Mis padres no tenían demasiadas quejas. Pero entonces se vino la adolescencia y las malas juntas —volvio a tomar de su té, pero sin despegar los ojos de los míos—. Me enamore del delincuente. Podía haber salido con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el chico se veía loco por mi, pero no, yo me fui por el dañado drogadicto —lo vi desviar la mirada. Se había sentido identificado—. Kai Parker era todo lo contrario a lo bueno. Delincuente, drogadicto, mala persona y casi desde chico viviendo en _juvie,_ sí, esa fue mi primera experiencia del primer amor —quiso alcanzar mi mano pero la removi, el volvio a esconderla, tratando de ocultar que deseaba tocarme—. Estaba loca por ese chico, yo hacía todo por él, hasta que me metió en problemas. Su forma de sacar dinero era robar en residencias muy bien acomodadas. Mis padres jamás fueron de dinero, pero jamás tampoco me faltó nada, igual, yo hacía todo por Kai. Eventualmente dieron con nosotros, los policías nos arrestaron y nos metieron a la cárcel. Mis padres pelearon para poder liberarme, como era una estudiante ejemplar a pesar de mi novio, me dejaron ir sin ningún problema. Kai y sus amigos no tuvieron mucha suerte, a todos los enviaron a juvie de nuevo. A las semanas me entere que estaba embarazada de él —frunció las cejas y vi dolor en su mirada—. No queria tener ese bebe, no importaba si queria a Kai, no queria ser madre. Mis padres comprendieron y hicieron lo que pensaron era lo correcto. Me llevaron a una clínica clandestina para dar por terminado el embarazo, tenia pocas semanas, asi que no importaba. Lo malo de esos lugares es que nunca sabes qué tipo de cosas pueden hacerte. Tres días después, mis dolores de estómago se hicieron insoportables y el sangrado se hizo peor. Me desmaye en el baño y no recorde nada despues de eso. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, mis padres estaban a mi lado. Sus rostros jamás los olvidaré, jamás. Era como estar viendo la culpa reflejada en ti. Resultó que cuando removieron el feto, dañaron mi matriz, haciendo que tuviera una hemorragia interna, no hubo arreglo. La removieron para salvar mi vida y con eso, removieron mi posibilidad tener hijos —respiro, llevándose las manos al cabello, se pasó los dedos peinandolo.

—Ian solo tenia dos años —me contestó—. No vi el auto, no lo vi. De la nada apareció, arrebatandolos de mi vida. Pero sabes, eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que no me llevo a mi. En un segundo, todo se volvio nada, dejandome mas vacio que la nada.

Ambos nos vimos y por primera vez, nuestros ojos estaban llenos de algo más que lujuria. Estire mi mano y él alcanzó a tomar mis dedos. No dijimos nada, solo nos vimos, por mucho tiempo. Tomandonos de la mano con fuerza.

Me entregó una manta para que me cubriera. Volvió a su tarea de recoger los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos en toda la madera. Me levanté y me agache a un lado de él para ayudarlo. Después de ese momento que habíamos tenido en la cocina, no dijimos nada, sentía que no era el momento de seguir hablando, paso por paso. Esa era la forma, no apresurar todo. Aunque eso no quitaba lo que estábamos haciendo, éramos unas personas dañadas, que se enredaban más y más en su dañino mund. Eso no quitaba que estábamos engañando a las personas que queríamos.

—¡Auch! —musite al sentir que me había cortado con un pedazo de vidrio.

Alzó sus ojos y tomó mi mano para inspeccionarla. Con sus uñas saco el pedazo de vidrio, las gotas de sangre empezaron a salir de la punta de mi dedo. Sin pestañear se la llevó a la boca y lamió, el calor que bajo en mi vientre me hizo jadear. Cerré los ojos, el movimiento de su lengua había cambiado, ahora chupaba haciendo un sonido delicioso en mis sentidos. Recordé la primera vez que lo había besado, había besado a este complicado hombre.

 _Flashback_

 _La comida familiar se había vuelto en gritos y peleas de parte de la familia Salvatore, de parte de la bruja mayor. Que demonios le pasaba, desde nuestro matrimonio, Lily estaba peor. Cada vez que podía me remarcaba mis errores; Lo contestona que era, y el carácter que podía llegar a soltar. Esta vez había sido por una maldita ensalada de papas. La muy perra le había echado sal para hacerme quedar mal, la había encontrado en el acto. Estupida, eso era como se podía describirla, yo era chef, era lógico que no me iba quedar mal, yo vivía de preparar estas cosas._

 _Al entrar a la cocina la había visto soltar dos cucharadas de sal en algo que ya estaba preparado. Yo no era de quedarme callada, así que me acerque a reclamarle._

 _—¡Que poca imaginación tienes para hacerme quedar mal!_

 _—Tu no sabes nada._

 _—Se muy bien que me odias, pero te tengo noticias, Lily. Me vale un carajo caerte bien o no, el que me mete en su cama es tu hijo, no tu._

 _Eso encendió su coraje. Los orificios de su nariz se abrían con cada respiro de coraje._

 _—¡Ay! ¡No me digas eso Elena, que mala eres! ¡Yo solo quiero ayudarte!_

 _Ella sabía cómo jugar la víctima muy bien._

 _Sus gritos y lloriqueos habían llamado la atención de todos en la casa, su casa. Damon fue el primero en entrar a la cocina._

 _—¿Qué pasa? —los ojos de Damon corrieron en ambas._

 _—Sabes cómo es tu madre —le alce los hombros cansada._

 _L_ _legó a su madre para calmarla._

 _—Mamá, no empieces con tus cosas, acepta que Elena es de la familia —é_ _l le dijo en un tono tan amable que se calmara._

 _—Vete ala mierda, Damon._

 _L_ _a muy desgraciada lo mando ala mierda con una cachetada que había resonado en mis oídos. Al ver eso me acerque a ella y le meti una yo, sí, había golpeado a la bruja de mi suegra, algo dentro de mi habia dolido ver como había puesto sus manos en él._

 _Stefan se puso como loco, me había alcanzado a ver, estaba entrando en la cocina cuando mi mano había aterrizado en su madre. Me tomo de la mano y me arrastró hacia fuera con tanta fuerza que sus dedos ciñeron mi muñeca. Llegamos a la casa de la piscina y me aventó dentro de esta. Sus ojos destilaban una rabia que nunca había visto en él._

 _—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —me gritó acercándose tanto a mi rostro que su aliento movió mi cabello._

 _—¡Tu madre fue la primera en comenzar todo esto! —le devolví el grito sobando mi muñeca. La tenia roja y sus dedos seguían enmarcados._

 _—No vuelvas a poner un solo dedo en mi madre —me volvio a tomar de la muñeca y me hizo verlo a los ojos. Nunca había visto tanta rabia en una persona, en estos momentos Stefan me asustaba._

 _Lo empuje con fuerza pero no me soltó._

 _—Tu madre es una maldita bruja manipuladora que me odia por decir las cosas como son. No voy...—no pude terminar las palabras, su mano me había dejado viendo borroso. Me sostuve la mandíbula viéndolo con tanta rabia. Nadie en su puta vida me había puesto una mano encima como para que el hombre al quien había entregado mi corazón lo hiciera. Sus ojos se revolvieron al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Todavía con su mano en el aire su boca se abrió asustado._

 _—¡Oh dios mio! ¡No! Elena, Elena, perdóname, yo, yo —se tiró en mis piernas llorando y tratando de pedirme perdón._

 _—Lárgate —le dije tan despacio, aún mis sentidos no volvían a su lugar. Él se aferraba a mis piernas llorando y me parecía una escena tan patética —. ¡QUE TE LARGUES MALDITA SEA!_

 _Se levantó temblando y quiso tocar mi mejilla, le avente la mano y lo empuje. Le señale la puerta. Asintió y salió casi corriendo._

 _Me senté en el sofá sosteniendo mi mejilla, no solté una sola lágrima, solamente estaba sorprendida, y con muchísima_ _rabia_. _Mis uñas actuaron solas y comenzaron a lastimar mi piel. Con mucho coraje las pasaba en mi mejilla, rasguñando. Mi mente estaba bloqueada, no sentía dolor, ni siquiera al sentir que mis uñas se estaban llenando de sangre._

 _Sus manos me sacaron del letargo, del trance al que me había entregado. Me sostuvo con cuidado, separando mi mano de mi mejilla. Sus bellos ojos azules hicieron contacto con los míos, el café y el azul se mezclaron. Sostuve un suspiro. Estaba de cuclillas enfrente de mi, esperando a que hablara._

 _—Hey, hey, hey, para eso. No más —me negó con pena en su mirada—. Maldición, mira que te hiciste. No sabes que un rostro tan bello como este, no se debe tocar más que para acariciarlo._ _Sus dedos corrieron por donde Stefan había puesto su enojo. Con un tacto casi como la suavidad de una pluma, paso sus yemas. Limpiando mi sangre—. Stefan me dijo que paso, esta muy dolido._

 _—¡Es un hijo de puta! —le dije con veneno._

 _Él río._

 _—Si, tal vez lo es, pero está arrepentido._

 _—Así empiezan —mis manos corrieron a su cabello, sin pensarlo, moví unas hebras que estaban en su frente. Mi acto lo hizo respirar con más fuerza—. ¿Tú eres de esos? —fui bajando mi mano en su rostro, delineando el contorno de su cara. Llegue a su labio inferior._

 _—No, yo jamás pondría la mano en una mujer, solamente si ella me lo pidiera_ _—_ _me alzo las cejas con un deje de picardía._

 _Me incline para quedar cerca de su rostro, emparejando nuestras miradas._

 _—Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy lindos._

 _Le susurré cerca de sus labios._

 _—Miles de veces_ _—_ _contestó intrigado._

 _—Tan vacíos —respire, y él respiro._

 _Mis palabras lo dejaron callado._

 _—¿Tu los miras vacíos ?—preguntó muy bajito. Le dije que sí con el rostro._

 _—Tan llenos de dolor —dije delineando su boca. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Me ladeo una sonrisa algo sorprendido._

 _—Hermosa e inteligente. Que paquete —frunció los labios en una sonrisa tan malditamente atractiva._

 _Sin pensarlo tomé su barbilla y presione mis labios en los de él. Libere un quejido en su boca. Su respiración se descontrolo, sin reparo me tomó del cuello y se unió al beso con tanta pasión y furia, que sus dientes cortaban mis labios. Dejo salir un gemido de placer mientras me levantaba junto con él y me pegaba a su cuerpo._ _Agarro mi cintura envolviendo sus manos y presionandolos con tanta fuerza, era como si estuviera liberándose. Su boca se movía tan armoniosamente a la mía, que me costaba respirar. Dio un giro sin dejar mis labios y cayó en el sofá, me senté en sus piernas. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y ese fue el detonante para que la razón volviera a él. Me separó de sus labios con delicadeza._

 _—_ _Damon_ _—_ _jadee asustada._

 _—_ _Shhh..._ _—_ _acarició mi golpe_ _—_ _. No puedes volver a besarme, pequeña_ _—_ _Me negó y me bajo de sus piernas. Se levantó y me vio una vez más_ _—_ _. No podemos hacer esto, Elena._

 _Con esas palabras salió de allí, dejándome con su sabor en la lengua._

Su boca aún seguía acariciando mi mano. Con todo mi cuerpo me trepe en él, apoderandome de su boca. El sabor de mi sangre seguía en su lengua. Sus dedos corrieron al cierre de mi vestido, lo removió sin delicadeza. Sus manos acariciaban mis muslos, corriendolos hasta mi espalda. Quito mi sosten, él seguía desnudo del torso. Deline su pecho y lo acerque para besarlo. Iba a levantarse para llevarnos a la cama, pero lo detuve.

—No, no —le baje el pantalón—. Aquí —gemí contra su pecho.

Sin pensarlo tanto removió la única prenda que hacía estorbo entre ambos. Con rudeza separó mis piernas y entro en mí. El gemido que se escapo de mi boca resonó haciendo eco en la madera de su sala. Sus caderas tomaron un ritmo lento, distinto al como siempre me tomaba, estaba haciéndolo con suavidad. Mi garganta estaba tan seca, sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas. Siempre que tenía sexo con Damon todo era tan intenso, tan rápido, tan apasionado, pero la culpa la sentía en su aliento, en su forma de tomarme, pero esta vez era algo distinto, era como si estuviera al fin disfrutando de mi entrega. Hundió su cuerpo con más fuerza y gemí rasguñando su espalda, tapó mi boca con la suya. Sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, al sentir los espasmos, tomo mi rostro y me hizo verlo a los ojos. El clímax me llego hundida en su mirada. Me sonrió y lo sentí explotar dentro de mí, cerró los ojos por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a unirlos con los míos. Beso lentamente mis labios.

—Eres lo mejor que puedo tener en estos momentos.

—Te quiero, Damon.

Al momento de decir eso me arrepentí. Su mirada cambio a una oscura. Se levanto de mi cuerpo y me alcanzó la manta. Al recibirla iba a contestarme, pero los pasos en la madera nos hizo cambiar la mirada a esa dirección.

La cara de Lexi era un papel en blanco. Nos negó viéndonos a ambos y sus lágrimas hicieron que todo lo que habíamos sentido o transmitido con Damon, se fueran por un hoyo profundo.


	13. Capítulo 12

Damon dejó salir unas cuantas maldiciones mientras se agachaba para recoger su pantalón. Se lo puso rápidamente y llegó hasta su hermana. Ella no quitaba sus llorosos ojos de mí. Yo seguía en el suelo cubierta solo por la manta.

Damon la tomó del hombro y la arrastró con él hacía dentro de su habitación. Me dio tiempo de cambiarme. Me coloque el vestido y puse mis zapatos. Escuche la discusión que ambos tenían en el cuarto.

Me medio arregle el cabello. Corrí hacia la salida, al tocar el pomo para salir, la puerta de la habitación de Damon se abrió con fuerza. Las pisadas llegaron muy cerca de mi espalda.

—¡No te atrevas! —me gritó acercándose. Su mano cayó en mi hombro volteando mi cuerpo entero—. ¡No te atrevas a irte sin darme una explicación!

Sus ojos estaban tan rojos y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

—Lexi, yo te explicaré, deja que ella se vaya.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar—. Por favor, Elena, al menos dame una buena razón para esto.

Se tiró en el piso y un llanto amargo la abarcó. Mierda, esto me hacía sentir tan mal, tan basura. Tire mi bolso y me arrodille enfrente de ella. Le tome la barbilla para que me viera.

—No tengo ninguna buena razón, Lexi —ella me negó—. Lo siento.

Me empujo y se levantó del suelo. Encaró a Damon.

—¿Y tú? —le tomó el rostro y lo acercó al de ella—. Es la esposa de tu hermano, Damon. No importa cuanta mierda sientas por dentro, no importa cuánto quieras autodestruirte. Esto no, no, no —Damon la abrazó y ella lloró en su pecho.

***  
Los tres estábamos en la cocina. Ninguno había dicho nada, solo se escuchaban los suspiros de frustración de Damon. Lexi me tomó la mano y la apretó como pidiéndome respuestas, alguna señal que la ayudará a no sentir el dolor que ahora sentía.

—Lexi —vociferó Damon—. Yo fui el culpable de esto, Elena, ella no quería, pero yo con mis malditos acosos la lleve al límite.

Lo mire a los ojos. Eso era mentira, era cierto que él al final había cedido, pero la que había llevado hasta su límite a alguien aquí, esa era yo. Damon solo fue cediendo ante mi necesidad de sentir sus labios. Después de que lo había besado, ya no había vuelto a pensar en otra cosa, y las cosas con Stefan se habían puesto mal. No le había perdonado el golpe, había tardado para perdonarlo y el sentirme así, me hizo llevar al límite a Damon, me hizo refugiarme en la persona que no debía. Él estaba dañado y al estar así, era una persona frágil.

Lexi soltó mi mano y se la llevó a la cien. Dejó salir el aire con desesperación.

—Cuando los vi esa vez besándose, me repetí tantas veces que había sido imaginación mía. Fui estúpida, no quise poner atención al problema —suspiró y me vio—. Pero ahora lo haré.

Eso me asustó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Te daré la opción de elegir. Elena, amo a mis hermanos y lo menos que quiero es hacerles daño —vio a Damon con pena en sus ojos—. Lo siento, pero debes terminar este triángulo tan retorcido.

—¿Me estas dando a elegir entre Damon y Stefan?

Pregunté confundida.

—Elena, no pueden seguir así.

Me levanté del asiento. Mire a Damon, él estaba tan callado. Un ligero dolor latió en mi pecho. Sabía que se debía por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No hay necesidad de que me des a elegir, Lexi —trague saliva. Respire fuerte—. Yo amo a Stefan, yo nunca he amado a Damon —mi corazón latía en mi garganta, estrujandola—. Si el tiempo se retrocediera, volvería a elegirlo a él —Lexi abrió los ojos sorprendida. No sabía si creerme o no. Damon estaba encerrado en su propia mente, no decía nada, no movía ni un músculo—. Esto se acabó, Damon —murmuré al ver que no lograba llamar su atención. Apreté mis manos en puños—. Es más, yo quería terminarlo —Damon al fin alzó la mirada. Sus ojos tenían un azul oscuro en ellos, su mirada me transmitía un deje de razón, pero también de decepción—. No quiero perder a Stefan, no quiero perder al hombre que significa algo en mi vida, el que significa la palabra familia y no solo lujuria —Lexi se levantó y me tomó de nuevo de la mano—. Yo amo a Stefan.

—Entonces mi boca estará cerrada. Vuelve con tu esposo, vuelve con él y trata de hacerlo feliz.

Damon se levantó de la mesa.

—Lexi, gracias.

Solté sus manos y salí a paso apresurado de la cocina. Damon me alcanzó, me tomó de la muñeca con mucha fuerza, tanta que mis venas empezaron a latir. Baje el rostro, no quería verlo.

—Esto se acabó, ¿cierto?

—Me temo que si —conteste tratando de no soltarme a llorar.

Su agarre se fue haciendo menos posesivo, sentía su cuerpo temblar.

—Lo presentí —con mucho dolor, me volteé a verlo—. Ese te quiero —me jalo haciéndome dar unos pasos enfrente—. Fue real —me aseguró. Sentí su mano llegar a mi mejilla. Apreté los labios, el calor de que mis lágrimas querían correr lo sentía en mi nariz—. Tan real como el momento que supe que nosotros estábamos terminados —me acarició—. Nuestra regla fue sencilla y a la vez estúpida —bajo a mis labios, su aliento embriagante en mi boca—. No enamorarnos —sus labios tocaron los míos, apenas fue un roce pero el corazón me saltó—. No podíamos dejar que nuestros sentimientos se entrelazaran. No así —volvió a besarme—. Porque al final, la realidad es que estas casada con mi hermano. Y a pesar de todo, yo lo amo. Es su momento, es su felicidad, Elena —las lágrimas me mojaron las mejillas. Malditas, malditas y mil veces malditas—. Quiero que lo hagas feliz, quiero que le des la felicidad que se merece. Porque tu amor por él, es más grande que el te quiero mío —su boca se unió a la mía en un beso que fue corto, pero tan lleno de emoción—. Tal vez en otra vida, donde yo no esté tan destruido, llegues a amarme —rozó sus dedos en mis labios—. Adiós, Elena.

Me soltó y abrió la puerta. Con pasos lentos salí. La puerta se cerró y supe que esto había llegado a su fin. Damon estaba metido en mi piel, pero no podía dejar ir a Stefan, no podía y eso él lo sabía. Esto se había acabado.

***  
La lluvia azotaba tan fuerte que me había empapado del trayecto de mi auto hacia mi casa.

Al entrar noté las luces de la cocina encendidas. Deje caer mis cosas en el pasillo y empecé a caminar con lentitud. Los pasos se escucharon y su rostro se iluminó al verme. Deje salir mi aire y corrí hacia sus brazos. Me trepe en su cuerpo como una chiquilla, él me abrazó tan fuerte.

—Estás empapada —rió y sentí una profunda emoción. Tomé sus labios y me llene de su aliento. Él se unió a mí en el beso. Sus dedos corrieron por mi espalda haciéndome jadear en su boca. Se separó de mis labios y cogió aire—. Veo que me extrañaste.

—Maldición Stefan, no sabes lo que me hace de bien verte en este preciso momento.

Me dejo caer, al momento que mis pies tocaron el suelo lo empujé en la pared. Seguí besando su cuello.

—Mi visita se cancelo y tuve que regresar antes. Quise darte una sorpresa, así que no te llame.

Sus ojos me miraban preocupados.

—No importa, solo besame —volví apoderarme de su boca. Lleve mis manos a su camisa y empecé a desabotonarla. Su pecho quedó descubierto. Pase mis manos acariciando su piel, haciendo círculos ociosos en su pecho.

—Ele-na ¿Qué te pasa? —jadeo alejándome para verme a los ojos—. ¿No estas molesta?

—¿Por qué estaría molesta? —avente mis tacones hacia un lado. Me agaché para remover mis bragas. Las quité y volví a pegarme a su cuerpo.

—¿Por...? —metí mis manos en su pantalón y no pudo decir una palabra más. Mordí sus labios mientras jugaba entre su entrepierna.

—No estoy molesta, cariño, lo único que quiero es sentir que tu también me amas con la misma pasión que yo te deseo —jadee en su boca.

Él no me comprendía, pero yo quería saber si había hecho lo correcto. Quería saber si Stefan me amaba con la pasión que yo necesitaba. Sus ojos cambiaron a unos que jamás había conocido. Con rudeza me tomó de la cintura y llegó al cierre de mi vestido. Lo bajo dejándome desnuda frente a él. Hice lo mismo con su pantalón y removí del todo su camisa. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos quedaron haciéndose calor y encendiendose entre la necesidad que yo sentía porque me tomara y me hiciera suya sin pensar.

Stefan tomó mi rostro y lo puso en la palma de su mano. Respiré su olor.

—No solo te amo —me tomó de los muslos y me alzó con sus fuertes brazos, sentándome en su cadera. Me volteó y pego mi cuerpo en la pared—. Si no que te adoro —bajo sus labios en mi pecho llegando a mis pezones. Los mordió con delicadeza, haciendo círculos con su lengua. Gemí sosteniéndome de su cabello. Su lengua corrió hacia arriba, llego a mi boca y una vez más la tapó. Sus dientes atrapaban mi labio, mordiendo y besando. Dejándome sin aire. Stefan estaba actuando de una forma distinta, pero no me molestaba, era lo que necesitaba para sacar a Damon de mi cabeza. Sentí su erección rozar en medio de mis piernas, pegué un grito al momento de penetrarme. Me aferre a su espalda mientras se movía dentro, mi mente trataba de conectarse a la entrega, pero algo en él se sentía distinto. Me apretó las caderas y gruño hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Sus manos avanzaron sosteniéndome de la cintura, me hundió los dedos con tanta fuerza que grité. Se movió más rápido tratando de hundirse más en mi cuerpo. Quitó su rostro de mi cuello y me vio a los ojos—. Te amo tanto —beso metiendo su lengua y dejando salir su gemidos al encontrar el orgasmo. Se movió más rápido haciéndome soltar el mío. Mis piernas temblaron aún aferradas a él. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con tanta fuerza que me costaba respirar. Me beso una vez más antes de dejar caer mis piernas en la madera.

Separó los cuerpos y me sonrió.

En todo lo que llevaba casada con Stefan, esta era la primera vez que me dejaba confundida. Sus entregas siempre eran lindas, sí, esa era la palabra para describirlas. Algo estaba pasando en su mente. Algo había pasado y ahora yo quería averiguar que era.

 ** _Dos Meses después_**

Elijah me tenia en sus brazos sacandome el aire de los pulmones. Lo empuje riendo. Estaba feliz, y no era de mas. Lo habíamos logrado, teníamos las cinco estrellas y nuestra fama en el bistro era enorme.

Stefan se acercó a mí y me tomó en sus brazos, besó mis labios con tanta delicadeza que me hundí en su sabor, en el bello calor que su cuerpo transmitía.

—Por favor, un brindis para nuestra grandiosa chef —Elijah hablo alzando su copa—. En verdad Elena, sin ti y todos nuestros grandes compañeros aquí, no hubiéramos llegado a esto.

Alce mi copa. La mano de Stefan rodeo mi cintura, me pego a su cuerpo y alzó su copa.

—Gracias. Pero este logro es de todos. Cada uno de aquí se merece este brindis.

Todos brindamos.

Stefan se movió para tomar su teléfono, lo vio y no quiso contestar, últimamente hacía mucho eso. Decía que no queria que interrumpieran nuestros momentos, aunque se lo agradecia. Nuestra relación estaba muy bien, cada día que podia me decía que me amaba, que me adoraba.

Habían pasado dos meses de la última vez que había visto a Damon, sí, dos meses. Lexi y él se habían ido de viaje y no habíamos vuelto a verlos. Era mejor así.

Damon y yo habiamos dado por terminado todo, lo más lógico era darnos un espacio para cuando nos volviéramos a ver, no se sintiera raro, porque al final del día, seguíamos siendo cuñados.

Hoy tendriamos una fiesta en mi casa por las cinco estrellas en el Bistro y Lexi había llamado a Stefan para comunicarle que estarían allí. Sí, hoy lo volvería a ver y me sentia nerviosa.

El teléfono de Stefan volvio a sonar. Lo ignoro. Me acerque a él y tomé su mano, se sobresaltó.

—¡Me asustaste! —me dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

El teléfono siguió sonando.

—¿No vas a contestar? —ladeo su rostro y una respiración pesada se escapó de su pecho.

—Ha de ser el hospital, deplano quieren que haga más horas, pero no. Hoy es tu día, estaré aquí para ti —me incliné y tomé su barbilla. Dirigió su boca a la mía, su beso se hizo lento y apasionado. El teléfono volvio a sonar. Dijo una maldición mientras soltaba mis labios—. Iré a decirles que no puedo.

Tomó el teléfono y salió rápidamente del Bistro. No se veía contento, era mas, nunca estaba contento cuando contestaba. Rebekah se me acercó y me rodeo el cuello, puso su boca cerca de mi oreja.

—Si ese hombre no fuera más santo que la madre Teresa, diría que esconde algo —fruncí las cejas.

Claro que Stefan no era ningún santo, pero lo conocia tan bien, como para saber que era muy correcto. Stefan era una persona muy justa, y por esa razón lo había elegido, con él no habían sorpresas.

—¿Stefan? ¡Ja! Ese fue un buen chiste.

—Lo sé —ambas nos soltamos en risas.

Claro que no, Stefan no escondía nada.

Lily tenia horas atravesandome con la mirada, y cada vez que lo hacía, yo tomaba la barbilla de Stefan y lo besaba lento y hasta dandole una lamidita en los labios, solo para hacerla rabiar más.

Todos estábamos celebrando en mi casa.

Lexi y Damon se aparecieron en la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el jardín y sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco. Mi padre rapidamente corrio a saludar a Lexi. Era un viejo mañoso, mientras mi madre se dedicaba a saludar a Damon, quien venía con la persona que menos me hubiera esperado.

Se acercaron a nosotros y Stefan abrazo a Lexi, ella lo apretujo entre sus brazos y me dio un guiño con su ojo. Damon llegó hasta Stefan y ambos se abrazaron con tanta fuerza, como si se necesitaran tanto o hubieran durado años sin verse.

—¿Cómo les fue? —pregunto Stefan emocionado.

Lexi y Damon le habían dicho a la familia que el viaje era para que Damon se curará un poco de sus demonios internos. Aunque dudaba que le hubiera ayudado.

—De maravilla —contestó con esa voz tan gruesa y atractiva.

—En verdad nos fue muy bien —le siguió Lexi.

Yo estaba congelada en mi sitio, no sabía como actuar, como moverme. Había pensado que estaba lista para este momento, pero la verdad era que me sentia tan mal, que tenia deseos de vomitar. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Elena, ¿qué no vendrás a darme un abrazo de bienvenida? —él actuaba como si nada, ¿cómo demonios le era tan fácil?

Me reí y llegue hasta él. Estire mis brazos y sentí su pecho tocar mi mejilla, cerré los ojos aspirando su olor, mi corazón temblaba. Un calor me inundó el ser.

—Que gusto volver a verte —le espete contra la chaqueta de cuero que le encantaba usar. Ese olor tan familiar, ese olor tan de él, me hizo vibrar.

Separó el abrazo tan pronto que me quede con el suspiro a media garganta. Se movió y jalo a su acompañante a su lado. Le apretó de la cintura, como dando a entender que era de él, ella sonrió emocionada.

—Stefan, recuerdas a Bonnie, ¿cierto?

—Claro que la recuerdo.

Stefan la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Cuanto tiempo? —se separaron y sus ojos corrieron a mi—. Hola Elena, qué gusto volver a verte.

—Igualmente, Bonnie —dije pasando saliva.

Lily apareció de la nada. Se fue contra Bonnie en un abrazo y una gran falsa sonrisa.

—¿No sabia que vendrias? —le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se les veía tan cómodas—. Damon, ¿por qué no me dijiste que traerías a tu prometida?

Algo había crujido. Voltee el rostro hacia ambos lados para ver qué era, pero no era nada, era en mi mente, algo estaba crujiendo en mi mente. El pecho me empezó a doler.

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Prometida?

—¡Felicidades!

Stefan se tiró en un abrazo hacia Damon, palmeando su espalda.

—Dios madre, que inoportuna eres —la reprendió Lexi—. Era una sorpresa que Damon queria darles.

Sentía que me estaba asfixiando. El aire me hacia falta, mi cabeza se estaba entumecimiendo y las voces de todos sonaban distorsionadas.

¿Qué demonios me ocurría?

Yo había elegido a Stefan porque lo amaba. Que me importaba que Damon quisiera casarse con Bonnie.

Stefan me tomo de la mano y regrese del letargo que mi mente había tomado. De ese vacío y frío lugar donde mi mente quería inundarse.

—¡Elena, Elena, Elena...! —Stefan llamó mi nombre varias veces.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondí sobresaltada.

—¿No vas a felicitar a Damon y a Bonnie?

Ambos me veían esperando mi felicitación.

—Sí, claro —trague saliva, empuñe las manos y enterré mis uñas en mis palmas—. Feli...—el teléfono de Stefan empezó a sonar. Me quede con la palabra a media boca. El teléfono siguió y mi cabeza queria explotar, el sonido me hizo dar vueltas, sentía tanta rabia por ese maldito sonido—. ¡Contesta esa maldita mierda de una buena vez!

Todos se quedaron callados, viendome como si fuera una completa loca. Esto me estaba afectando más de lo que quería.

Damon se iba a casar con Bonnie.

Maldición.


	14. Capítulo 13

Tomé el vaso y lo llene de vodka. Me había sentido una reverenda estúpida allí afuera con toda la familia.

El licor me escocía la garganta. Lo llene de nuevo. Era el quinto vaso. Me sentía muy confundida por el repentino compromiso de Damon y Bonnie, en verdad qué demonios estaba pensando. Él y ella, de nuevo. Era hasta estúpido pensarlo, no que no fuera posible, porque ellos habían salido antes, pero Damon me había contando que su relación había sido muy tierna. Ejemplo, nada de sexo, sabía que él la quería, pero que no cómo ella quería. Nunca había podido pasar a otro nivel con ella y todo porque según él, no quería lastimarla.

Otro poco de vodka y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Que me importaba, que se casaran si eso los hacía feliz. Yo era feliz, claro que era feliz.

Mi madre entró en la cocina y llegó hasta donde me encontraba. Me quito la botella. Me levanté para arrebatarsela, pero la sostuvo con fuerza reprendiendome con su mirada.

—¡Basta! No seas tan obvia, hija.

Mi corazón rebotó.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella caminó hasta el fregadero y tiro el licor. Aventó la botella al bote de basura y prendió la cafetera.

Se volvió a la mesa donde estábamos y tomó asiento. Sus ojos empezaron a recorrer mi rostro.

—¿Por qué te casaste con Stefan, Elena?

La mire confundida. Me revolví en mi silla. Los vellos de mis brazos se enchinaron, sentía frío.

—Porque era algo que tenia seguro.

Conteste rápidamente. Era cierto, Stefan desde el primer momento me había contado sus sueños, me gustaba escucharlo hablar de todo lo que tenia planeado, de todas las cosas que quería realizar y que amaba el ser alguien que pudiera portar ayuda a los demás. Stefan era una seguridad y eso era lo que yo buscaba. Un hombre el cual me fuera fiel, dócil, y entregado a algo que amara. El único gran problema, era que soñaba con ser padre, y ese deseo no podía cumplirselo.

Mi madre me tomó la mano. Estábamos solas, todos se habían ya retirado. Stefan se había ido al hospital y los demás a sus respectivas casas.

—Cariño, nada es seguro en esta vida, ni siquiera Stefan —la luz del café relumbro y mi madre se levantó a servir unas tazas. Regreso y me paso una. Con el café humeante entre su mirada suspiro—. ¿Desde cuando?

Mire mi taza y le di un sorbo, quemándome un poco la lengua.

—No sé bien, solo paso.

Su expresión no cambió, no hubo admiración o regaños. Nada, solo un poco de silencio.

—¿Lo amas?

Me reí. Di otro sorbo a mi café.

—Amo el sexo con él.

Mi madre soltó una sonrisita y alzó las cejas con picardía.

—Es muy atractivo, y no parece hacerlo mal.

Le hice una expresión de asco, pero luego me solté en risas.

—Nada mal —ambas nos miramos—. Pensé que no lo podía querer de otra forma, pero, hoy, eso cambió. Saber que tal vez se case, cambió las cosas.

—¿Qué sientes?

—¿No sé lo que siento? Tal vez soy demasiado egoísta.

—Eso no es cierto. No quieres admitir lo que sientes.

Negué con los dedos y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué crees que no quiero admitirlo?

—Eres mi hija, te conozco mejor que nadie. Elena, tu siempre fuiste así, nunca dejabas que los demás se acercaran demasiado, no te gustaba admitir que puedes amar profundamente. Por eso fuiste tras Kai. Él era malo, manipulador y eso te gustaba, así te sentías que no necesitabas decir lo que sentías. Y por eso te casaste con Stefan, aunque él es tierno y una buena persona, el amor que te tiene, no es el mismo que tu le tienes a él.

—No lo sé. Yo creía que, lo mío con Damon solo era lujuria, y que con Stefan era el amor verdadero, pero no sé cómo separar ambas cosas.

—Pon en orden tus sentimientos, hija. Pero hazlo sin recurrir a la bebida. Enfrentalos por ti misma y dile a Stefan la verdad de que no podrás darle un hijo. Después deja que las cosas caigan en el camino correcto. Solo así, podrás ser feliz, solo así podrás darte cuenta de ambas cosas.

—Gracias —me quejé. Su mirada parpadeó dándome la razón.

Mi padre entró por la puerta de atrás. Había ido a dejar a Lexi al hotel donde estaba quedándose. Ambos se despidieron de mí. Al final del día, yo tenía unos buenos padres.

***  
Después del baño decidí volver a retomar lo que había dejado estos dos meses atrás. Los diarios. Seguía viendo de vez en cuando a la psicóloga, pero los diarios los había dejado de lado, ella me había propuesto que los retomará cuando estuviera lista. La realidad, era que me había engañado, pensaba que estaba sanando, cuando en realidad solo estaba huyendo. Cuando Damon y yo habíamos empezado la infidelidad, solo era una atracción carnal, sexual, pero entre mas nos acercabamos, más nuestros sentimientos se involucraban y podía sentir en él, que su forma de tratarme se estaba yendo por otros lados. No estaba lista para eso, era más, no sabía si alguna vez estaría lista para eso.

Abrí el diario y tomé la pluma. Mis dedos solo empezaron a escribir.

 _Después de ese beso que nos habíamos dado con Damon, todo cambio. La forma en cómo nos mirábamos, la forma en cómo nos hablábamos, era un martirio, al menos de mi lado, pero sentía que él se sentía igual. Yo me acercaba a él, pero su moral no lo dejaba, o más bien el respeto hacia su hermano._

 _Nuestra tensión sexual vibraba entre ambos, cada vez que nos encontrábamos solos, no podíamos evitar sentir ese calor, yo lo sentía y podía ver en sus ojos que me deseaba. Pero no rebasavamos esa línea. Hasta después de un viaje dónde había ido con Stefan. Después de ese viaje, algo en él había cambiado. Ese día lo tenía más grabado en mi mente que hasta el momento de mi boda._

 _Habíamos regresado del parque. Stefan subió a darse un baño y yo me había quedado en la cocina con Damon. Estaba preparando una ensalada de frutas. Se acercó a mí por detrás, muy cerca que podía sentir su respiración moviendo mi cabello._

 _Me voltee con dificultad, ya que el peso de su cuerpo me tenía atrapada entre la isla y él._

 _—_ _¿Quieres? —tome un pedazo de manzana, él me abrió los labios para que la introdujera en su boca. Con suavidad la puse en sus labios y fui introduciendola. La garganta la sentía seca._

— _Mmm ¿Qué le pusiste? —se relamió los labios, y volvió a tomar otro pedazo._

 _—_ _Lechera —alzó ambas cejas. Sentí la un pedazo de manzana recorrer por mi labio en una manera sensual. Me sorprendió, ya que él siempre se mantenía algo alejado de mí._

 _—_ _Delicioso, ¿cierto? —asentí limpiando mis labios con mi lengua—. Déjame hacer eso —sin aviso pasó su lengua en mi labio inferior. Me hizo hasta toser de la impresión. Mis ojos saltaban alarmados y el calor en mi vientre crecía por segundo. Lo vi meter su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacar una tarjeta. Me la mostró—. Stefan está a punto de irse a trabajar, y creo que llegue a mi límite —sentí su mano correr por debajo de la blusa que traía, ahogue el gemido. La tarjeta quedó en medio de mis senos—. Allí está el límite que quieres rebasar. Piénsalo, con lo que decidas estaré bien, entenderé —su mano corrió por detrás de lo bajo de mi espalda, me acercó en un brusco movimiento a su cuerpo. apretó mi cintura y me dio un beso intenso, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Me soltó pronto pero me dejó mareada—. Una sola regla —mis ojos, oídos, mi cuerpo estaba atento—. No puedes enamorarte de mí._

 _Me dejo ir y salió de allí dejándome confundida. Metí mi mano y saque la tarjeta, era de un motel y tenia la dirección escrita en una notita pegada a esta. Mi corazón corría desenfrenado, ¿no sabía qué hacer? Había esperado este momento, sí, lo había esperado y ahora que lo tenía, no sabía qué hacer._

 _¿Ir o no ir?_

 _Escuche los pasos de Stefan y guarde la tarjeta rápidamente detrás de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Él se acercó al refri y sacó una botella de agua._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está Damon?_

 _—_ _Se fue. Me dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer._

 _—_ _Bueno, ya lo veré después —frunció los hombros y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina._

 _Corrí y lo detuve. Él se sorprendió un poco. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa._

 _—_ _¿Iremos a cenar con la abuela? —delinee su boca._

 _—_ _¿No lo creo? Tengo mucho trabajo, y le prometí a mi madre que iría con ella._

 _—_ _Pero me prometiste ir a cenar con la abuela, antes que tu madre te invitará._

 _—_ _Lo siento, pero no creo poder ir, además, mi madre también necesita hablar conmigo. Sabes que le entregaron sus análisis. Eso es mas importante que escuchar las anécdotas aburridas de tu abuela._

 _Me había molestado su comentario._

 _—_ _Aún así, mi abuela no finge estar enferma._

 _—_ _Mi madre no finge._

 _—_ _Seguro no tiene nada, como las pasadas dos veces atrás. Lo único que quiere es tenerte en su casa._

 _—_ _No digas eso, Elena._

 _—_ _Es la verdad._

 _Bajo el rostro. Él odiaba que dudará de la puritana de su madre, pero la vieja era tremenda manipuladora. Se la pasaba inventando enfermedades solo para tener a Stefan atendiendola todo el tiempo._

 _—_ _¿Mejor dime que has pensado en lo que te dije?_

 _—_ _Es un rotundo ¡NO!_

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque llevamos muy poco tiempo juntos._

 _—_ _Un año y medio de casados no es poco. Yo pensaba tener el bebé a los meses._

 _—_ _Pero yo no. Ni siquiera se si quiero hijos._

 _Sus ojos cambiaron de amables a molestos. Stefan no soportaba la idea de no tener hijos._

 _—_ _No me vengas con esas. Desde el principio planeamos tener hijos._

 _—_ _Sabes, he pensado que es mejor adoptar, hay muchos niños sin hogar..._

 _—_ _¡No! —el grito me caló hasta los huesos—. No, ni lo pienses. Quiero algo mío, de mi sangre. Mi madre se opone a las adopciones._

 _Era el colmo._

 _—_ _No lo vas a tener con tu madre, Stefan, sino que conmigo._

 _—_ _Ya te dije que no. Mi madre a veces tiene razón y tú eres tan distante a lo que aparentas._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _A veces siento que eres una persona totalmente distinta. No la tierna chica con la cual me case. Eres impulsiva, contestona y todo el tiempo traes este fuego en ti, que me confunde._

 _—_ _¿Así que es malo que sea así?_

 _—_ _No, no digo eso, me gusta, es solo que, a veces pienso que debes controlarlo. Se que tu no eres así, pienso que tu verdadero yo, es la chica que conocí._

 _Cuan equivocado estaba._

 _—_ _¿Quieres que sea otra persona? ¿Quieres que finja ser alguien más?_

 _—_ _Mi madre..._

 _—_ _Ya Stefan, enserio, cuando te pones en plan Lily, no puedo ni siquiera hablar contigo._

 _Stefan siempre tenia que meter a su madre en todo, parecía un chiquillo._

 _—_ _Solo piensa en lo que te dije. Trata de calmarte un poco. Trata de seguir siendo esa joven de la cual me enamore._

 _Se acercó para darme un beso y desvié mi boca, me lo terminó dando en la mejilla. Giro los ojos aburrido y dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio._

 _Salió y el coraje que nadaba por mis venas me estaba acalorando. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y la tarjeta del hotel._

 _Espere mucho tiempo afuera, mi mente se debatía entre, darme la vuelta y salir de aquí o solo entrar a ese cuarto, probar una vez y dejar eso como una experiencia. Joder, Damon me atraía muchísimo, pero de allí a una relación extramarital, no estaba segura. Al final, era el hermano de mi esposo._

 _Cogí aire y salí del auto. El motel no era tan de mala muerte, pero si querían asesinar a alguien y esconderlo aquí, el lugar era perfecto. Corrí mis ojos en los números de los cuartos, busque desesperada el cual estaba en la tarjeta. La habitación que Damon había elegido, estaba en una esquina, muy al fondo de todo. Mis piernas temblaban. Mi cuerpo entero lo hacía. Con dificultad meti la tarjeta en el aparato que estaba diseñado para leerlas. La luz parpadeante roja, se volvió verde y gire el pomo. La abrí con tanto cuidado, como si dentro hubiera una persona a la cual le temía. Di el primer paso llenando mis pulmones de aire y entre. Mis ojos rápidamente se conectaron con los de él. Su mirada recorrió mi silueta. Me había cambiado. Ahora vestía con una falda corta, pegada que hacía resaltar mis caderas, una blusa negra transparente con solo un sostén de encaje color aqua. Zapatillas negras y mi pelo suelto. Bajo el rostro y lo escuché soltar una risita._

 _Cerré la puerta y me pegue a esta, mi corazón estaba tan acelerado, que me dolía demasiado el pecho, el estómago lo traía en un nudo y la sensación de desesperación se podía sentir saliendo de mi respiración. Damon se levantó de la cama, el cuarto estaba oscuro, casi, solo la lámpara que estaba en la mesita pegada a la cama estaba encendida, aún así, el ambiente asfixiaba. Tragué saliva y me aferre a las palmas de mis manos, sentía mis venas pompear, golpear con fiereza._

 _Fije mi mirada en él. No se movía, solo estaba parado allí, viéndome._

 _—_ _En verdad estas aquí —dijo muy despacio._

 _Cerré los ojos y tragué en seco. Sentía que estaba dando vueltas de lo nerviosa que estaba._

 _—_ _Y-y-yo —me atragante con la saliva —. No sé como, pero estoy aquí._

 _Empezó a caminar y me asuste. Me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, si queria arrepentirme era el momento exacto. Tomé el pomo y traté de girarlo, pero su mano cayó aún lado de mi mejilla, pegadandolas a la puerta. Me impidió que la abriera. Su cercanía me enloqueció, hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara. Su aliento chocaba en mi oreja. Los poros de mi piel se levantaron y el calor en mi vientre revoloteo. Esto era emocionante. Sentí su lengua pasear por mi cuello. Cerré los ojos titubeando de placer._

 _—_ _¿En verdad quieres irte? —masculló en mi oreja._

 _—_ _No —conteste girandome para apreciar mi pecado—. ¿No sé?_

 _—_ _Conmigo puedes ser lo que en verdad eres, Elena, conmigo no debes esconderte. Libérate, hermosa._

 _Solté lo que traía en mis manos y las enrollé en su cuello. Me pegue a su boca y lo besé. Liberé un sonido de desesperación. Esas palabras, me habían desarmado, ser lo que en verdad era. Acaso él podía ver a través de mí. Mi boca se enterró más en la suya. Él correspondió tomándome de la cintura y envolviendome con sus largos dedos. Me dio la vuelta y empezamos a caminar en dirección a la cama. Al pie de esta nos detuvimos. Ambos nos veíamos con sed de más, con ese deseo que habíamos guardado desde que yo había puesto mis labios en los de él. Paseé mis dedos en su negro cabello, desprendiendo el olor tan maravilloso que transpiraba. Podía ver duda en sus ojos, o tal vez era miedo. Después de todo, yo era su cuñada._

 _—_ _Esto, me asusta —murmuró afligido. Y yo podía sentirlo—. P-ero qu-iero esto._

 _Toqué su barbilla, la delinee con paciencia._

 _—_ _Yo entendí la regla, Damon y la seguiré al pie de la letra. No tengas miedo, porque no me enamorare de ti._

 _Sus manos corrieron por mi espalda. Las mías por su torso, introduciendo mis dedos en los lados de su chaqueta. Cerré los ojos para sentir el olor que el transpiraba, me parecía enloquecedor. Me volvía loca. Removí bruscamente el cuero que lo hacía ver tan llamativo y seguí rápidamente con la playera blanca que dejaba mostrar la blancura de su piel. Desnudo del torso, trace mis dedos por su piel. Damon volvió a besarme, más rudo que la primera vez. Me agarro las nalgas y me levanto para tirarme a la cama. Mi pecho emitió un quejido al caer en el duro colchón, sí, era duro y nada cómodo, pero no me importaba, sentir lo que tenia enfrente de mí era todo lo que quería._

 _Se subió arriba de mi y busco mi boca, se abrió paso con su lengua desesperada, buscando calmar las convulsiones que mi alarmado pecho tenía. Sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de mi cadera elevando mi blusa, me levantó levemente para removerla y dejarme solo con mi sostén. La blusa salió volando y sus dedos navegaron en medio de mis senos, trazando un camino por mi abdomen hasta parar en el extremo de mi falda. Con cautela empezó a bajarla. Volteé mi rostro y calme a mi pecho. La cabeza me daba vueltas, esto estaba pensando, me acostaría con Damon, tendría sexo con él y de aquí ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _Sus labios me hicieron gemir, olvidar lo que mi mente trataba de hacer, arrepentirse. Me aferre a las sábanas mientras sus dientes removían mis bragas. El incendio que estaba generando en mi cuerpo era incomparable, nunca había sentido nada igual. Lo sentí levantarse para remover lo último que envolvía su cuerpo. Me dio tiempo de también remover lo último que cubría el mío. Ambos en desnudez plena, nos quedamos un rato admirándonos. Ambos en una nebulosa de excitación y deseo. Se volvió a trepar en mi cuerpo y me aprisiono con el suyo. Su piel estaba caliente y el sudor de ambos cuerpos hacia el momento más sublime. Mi mente nadaba contra la corriente, contra deseos encontrados, pero no quería que parara. Me miró a los ojos y por un momento pensé que la razón le había vuelto, que la culpa lo había atacado. Que se levantaría y me diría que no podía seguir avanzando._

 _Nada de eso sucedió._

 _Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, llevándome todo de él, su aliento desesperado, sus ganas enloquecidas y sus miedos encontrados. Todo lo que estuviera sintiendo se deshizo al trazar sus dedos en mi mejilla._

 _—_ _Eres tan hermosa —murmuró. Le regale una sonrisa y él me devolvió otra._

 _Volvimos a unirnos en besos desesperados. Con sus piernas abrió mis piernas y sin permiso ni aviso se inundó en mí. El quejido que se escapo de mi garganta fue aún más exagerado que cuando me había entregado a un hombre por primera vez. Este era deseado, incluso más que con Stefan, porque este lo deseaba yo, solamente yo. Era lo que necesitaba para sentirme viva, era lo que mi mente me había pedido a gritos desde la primera vez que me hablo. Sí, esto era entregarse con deseo, con pasión y lujuria._ _No había nada de malo sentir esto, porque este maravilloso sentimiento era lo que me hacía sentir que mi vida valía de algo, que no solamente era esa chiquilla que había entregado su amor a un tipo que la había tratado como basura, a un tipo que me había empujado a no querer tener su hijo y perder la posibilidad de alguna vez ser madre. Todo eso se borro al sentirlo empujarse más dentro de mí. El ritmo de sus caderas se armonizaban con el ondular de las mías. Extendiéndose dentro y anhelando más y más. Entregarme a Damon estaba muy mal y eso lo sabía, pero cuando sentía su respiración llenando mis pulmones, todo se me olvidaba. Ahora sabía que sentían los drogadictos cuando sucumbian a su adicción. Eso era en lo que Damon se convertiría para mí, en una deliciosa adicción. Lo sabía, porque ningún hombre me había hecho sentir como él en estos momentos. Mantuvo el ritmo y bajo a lamer mis senos, me aferre a su espalda enterrando mis uñas. Por momentos sus ojos se desbordaban en mi rostro y sabía que esto se convertiría en su perdición. Verlo tan perdido en mi cuerpo me hacía descarrilarme en gemidos. Sentí mi cuerpo empezar a colapsar, el mayor placer me bajo sin poderlo parar, él cerró mi boca para que jadeara y gritar esos ahogados gemidos dentro de él, para sentir lo que había hecho en mí. Se movió más rápido, sin despegar la mirada de mí rostro, las notas de su clímax salieron de su pecho y se colocaron en su boca con una precisión perfecta. Ronco y cansado se tumbó arriba de mi cuerpo, relajando los músculos de su espalda. El sudor de su cuello quedó en mis labios. Besé y respire el olor de lo que acabamos de hacer. Nuestros corazones saltaban agitados, pero en una misma sincronización, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro._

 _No enamorarnos, dijo él._

 _Mierda, estaba jodida._

Cerré el diario y las mejillas las sentía acaloradas. Recordar ese momento me había hecho darme cuenta de que desde ese día, le había mentido. Yo era así, vivía de mentiras, vivía creyéndome la mujer que pintaba para los demás.

Avente el diario dentro de la cómoda y me levanté de la cama para dispersar mis pensamientos. Me había sentido fuerte toda mi vida, pero la realidad era que yo era muy débil. No quería reconocer que desde el primer momento que toque sus labios yo me había enamorado de él. Había ido a ese motel enamorada de él, había tenido sexo con él, enamorada de él y había hecho el amor enamorada de él.

¿Qué haría?

Mi teléfono me saco un susto. Me trepe en la cama y conteste. La voz de Stefan me sorprendió.

— _Hola, ¿extrañadome?_

—Siempre amor.

Realmente era en el que menos pensaba en este momento.

— _Prepara las maletas, nos vamos de viaje._

—¿Quienes?

— _Ya sabes, el viaje que hacemos con Lexi y Damon, solo que ahora será en parejas. Vamos a ir todos._

El corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora que me había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por Damon? ¿Cómo iba a ser para estar en la misma cabaña que él y no quererlo besar?

Esto iba a ser interesante.


	15. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola! Solo dejandoles esta notita para agradecerles mucho, muchísimo sus comentarios en la historia. Entiendo el punto de vista de cada lector y si la historia llega a un punto donde les molesta o no les gusta, están en todo su derecho de no seguir leyendo. Escribo porque me encanta hacerlo y amo a Damon y Elena, son mi OTP y creanme que no he encontrado otra pareja que los iguale. Igual no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo en mi cabeza pensado para la historia, solo para complacer, se que a algunas no les gusta que Bonnie y Damon se pongan en un mismo plato, incluso a mi no me gustan de esa forma, pero me gusta retarme hehehehe mis ideas se van formando mientras voy escribiendo, así que eso salió y quise experimentar, igual se les quiere mucho. Por cierto, también me encuentro en Wattpad, incluso soy mucho más activa por esa red. Actualizo más rápido. Solo se los informo por si quieren leerla antes que aquí. Ya no les quito más de su día, se les agradece su tiempo y sus sentimientos al leerme. Besos y buena vibra *3*/**

Esta iba a ser la última vez que me dejaba arrastrar en una situación tan incómoda como la que estaba viviendo en estos precisos momentos.

Subí la última maleta y sentí la presencia de alguien en mi espalda. Me voltee y sus ojos me sonrieron.

—Deja, yo lo hago —me hice a un lado y deje que él colocará la maleta que traía y de paso acomodara las demás —. ¿Listo? —se volteo sacudiendo sus hombros. Mis ojos solo seguían cada cosa que hacía. Suspiró y tomó asiento en un espacio de la cajuela empujando las maletas más hacia atrás —. ¿No pensé que ibas a venir?

Me sonrió de lado, con sus dedos tomó la punta de mi suéter y la sacudió. El acto me hizo reír, lucía tan atractivo y tierno a la vez. Me soltó y tomó una profunda respiración.

Alce los hombros e imite su acción sentandome a su lado. El olor de su perfume me hizo sentir emocionada.

—No quería, pero sabes que tu hermano puede ser muy insistente. Además, sólo tendrá estos tres días de vacaciones, después de esto estará viajando mucho a New York y llenando muchas horas en el hospital de la ciudad.

Se acercó rozando nuestros hombros. Ambos volteamos a vernos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un largo momento. Mi sangre empezaba a pompear con más rapidez a través de mis venas. La ansiedad que mis manos y cuerpo entero tenían, era señal que este viaje sería el infierno para mí.

—Felicidades por tu estrella en el Bistro —me empujo con su hombro—. Ese día ya no te pude felicitar.

Sus manos viajaron dentro de su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña cajita color rosa con una cinta negra, la cual estaba anudada en un lindo moño.

La extendió entregándomela. Subí la mirada a sus ojos y los fui bajando a sus labios. Quería besarlo, moría por besarlo. Mi cuerpo sentía un hormigueo incomparable. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus labios se veían tan mojados. Baje de nuevo la mirada a lo que estaba entregándome.

Mis dedos recibieron la cajita. Un calor electrizante corrió por mis manos. Tragué saliva.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un pequeño regalo por ser tan capaz y cumplir tus sueños.

—¿No sé qué decir?

—Solo ábrelo.

Deshice el moño y abrí la cajita. Un bello collar con una piedra color zafiro estaba dentro. Abrí la boca sorprendida, amaba esa piedra. Él metió sus dedos y sacó el bello regalo.

—Es hermoso.

En verdad estaba sorprendida, esto era tan lindo.

—Mira —volteo la piedra que estaba puesta en un dije en forma de candado y me mostró las letras que estaban escritas.

No pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas.

 _"Para la mujer más maravillosa que he tenido la dicha de conocer. Espero verte en la otra vida"_

 _—_ ¿Pero...? ¿Cómo supiste eso?

—Tú abuela sabía que ibas a llegar lejos.

—Esas palabras me las decía ella todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, ella fue la que me las dijo.

El corazón me brincoteaba tan emocionado. Mi abuela siempre había sido mi pilar, ella era la que me había mantenido fuerte cuando había perdido la posibilidad de procrear vida. Por eso esto significaba tanto para mí y más entregado por el hombre que me quitaba la tranquilidad y el sueño. El hombre que sabía que amaba.

Me hizo señas que me volteara para colocar el collar. Le di la espalda y moví mi cabello. Sus dedos corrieron por la piel de mi cuello, haciendo que mi estómago sintiera el cosquilleo.

Término de colocarlo y deslizó sus dedos de vuelta en una forma lenta, casi podía jurar que estaba acariciándome la piel.

—Lo cuidaré, gracias.

Lo sentí levantarse. Me giré y le sonreí.

—De nada —desvió los ojos y los colocó al frente. No quería seguir viéndome. Algo pasaba pero no entendía bien que. Se dedicó a ver el vacío—. Stefan ya tardo.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se columpió nervioso.

Solo asentí. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería gritarle porque se quería casar con Bonnie.

—¡Damon!

La voz de Bonnie se escuchó. Me levante y ambos seguimos la voz. Ella venía llegando por la parte de enfrente del auto. Se quedo congelada al verme. Tantas cosas que ella sabía de ambos, tantas cosas que muchas veces había visto entre nosotros, y aún así, ella quería casarse con él. En verdad no lo entendía.

Damon me vio y la vio a ella. Camino a donde ella estaba y le palmeo la cabeza, como un perro.

—Ya estamos listos —ni siquiera bajo su mirada para verla—. Iré por las botellas de agua.

Damon se perdió entrando a la casa. Quite mi mirada de ella y cerré la cajuela.

—Esta mucho mejor.

Me soltó de pronto. Camine a un lado del auto y me recosté poniendo atención.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella tomó la misma posición.

—Sí. Estamos en un grupo, bueno, él está en un grupo, tiene hasta una persona que lo está ayudando. Poco a poco lo estamos ayudando con Lexi.

Me fije en el auto que iba llegando. Stefan ya estaba aquí con Lexi y su pareja.

—Espero que con su matrimonio, él en verdad deje de consumir toda esa porquería.

Ella respiró fuerte, muy fuerte. La escuché rechinar los dientes.

—¿No te molesta? —me reí.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Sí hablas enserio, espero ya no pienses como antes. Sé que tú y él terminaron de una buena vez, y espero que te mantengas alejada de la forma de la que tú y yo sabemos lo lastima. No quiero que por eso vuelva a caer en lo mismo y si no, decídete de una buena vez.

Ella caminó saliendo del espacio donde estaba. Mi mirada la siguió.

—No te preocupes, Damon no me interesa de esa forma.

Su mirada se torció no creyéndome.

—Espero te quites esa venda, Elena, porque si no, te dejará en las sombras.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue molesta. Le había mentido. Claro que me molestaba, pero nada podía hacer, Damon había tomado esa decisión y yo, bueno, yo estaba casada con Stefan.

Me levante y llegue a donde estaba mi marido tratando de bajar las maletas de nuestras otras acompañantes.

—¡Elena! —Lexi llego a mi y me abrazó con fuerza. No entendía la manera de como ella me veía. Pensaba que después de lo sucedido ella me iba a odiar toda su vida, pero no, aquí estaba y en realidad no la sentía falsa. Dejo de abrazarme y jaló a su acompañante. Ella alzó su mano en saludo—. Ella es mi novia.

La salude con una sonrisa suave.

—Hola Elena, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Freya.

—Mucho gusto, Freya. Que bueno al fin conocerte. Lexi habla mucho de ti.

Lexi reí emocionada. Era la primera vez que veía a su novia, claro, después del rompimiento de la otra que la había dejado en un mal estado.

—El gusto es mío, al fin te conocí.

—Vaya, vaya. Ya era hora que llegarán.

Damon salió detrás de mí. Llegó hasta Freya y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Es bueno verte, Damon. Lexi me contó de tu compromiso, felicidades.

Hice un gesto de asco. Si escuchaba eso una vez más, seguro si iba a vomitar. Sentí los ojos de Stefan en mi rostro y traté de disimular mi gesto. Me acerque a él y le di un beso.

—Tardaste mucho.

—Lo siento, tuve que hacer algo antes de ir a recoger a mi hermana.

—¿A dónde?

—No es importante —le fruncí las cejas porque estaba misterioso. Sus dedos cayeron en mi regalo—. ¿Esto es nuevo? —lo medio alzó para verlo bien—. ¿Es un zafiro? —me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

—Regalo de tu hermano por mi logro —le sonreí acercándome a su oreja para morderla. Él la escondió con su hombro. No entendía qué le sucedía.

—Es lindo. Es el color de sus ojos —me bufó algo molesto. Tome su barbilla para que me diera acceso a sus labios y dejara lo gruñón.

—Sí, es muy lindo —lo acerque y le di un beso. Él me lo devolvió pero se sentía tan frío. Se alejó de mí algo incómodo y llegó al lado de Damon—. ¿Nos vamos? —le pregunto haciendo una barrera con su espalda para que no me acercará.

Entendí su respuesta. No quería verme, ni quería que lo tocara.

—¡Vamos! —respondió Damon.

Tres horas de camino y ya me dolía la cabeza, la espalda y las nalgas.

La cabaña pertenecía a los abuelos de Stefan y era muy hermosa. Tenía un lago y una vista espléndida.

Las chicas se bajaron y corrieron a la orilla del lago junto con Bonnie. Stefan empezó a bajar el equipaje. Damon se me acercó y me entregó una botella de agua. Se la recibí.

—Gracias —me guiñó el ojo. Sus ojos giraron alrededor de todo el paisaje y terminaron en mi rostro.

—Ya tenía tiempo que no venía.

Termine de tomar el agua y limpie mi boca con mis labios. Damon se removió y quitó los ojos de mí.

—El año pasado tampoco nosotros venimos.

Elevo su mano y quitó las hebras de cabello que tenia en mis ojos. Damon estaba actuando raro.

—¿Está pasando algo entre tú y Stefan? —la pregunta me llego de la nada.

Lo pensé demasiado antes de responder.

—¿No que yo sepa? ¿Te dijo algo?

Se quedó un rato en el pensamiento antes de contestarme.

—No, claro que no.

Lo mire tratando de descifrar a qué se refería. Le puse una mano en el pecho. Lo sentí tensarse, deslice una sonrisa y abrí mis labios para decirle algo, pero nada salió. Solo nuestras miradas hablaban por sí solas. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía, y no por Stefan, sentía que él ya había pasado a segundo plano, esto era más difícil, era porque él mismo me había dicho desde el principio que no entraría a una relación seria conmigo y era lógico, nuestros caminos se habían cruzado por la sencilla razón que me había casado con su hermano.

No te enamores de mí.

Esas palabras últimamente me rondaban y dolían. Y esas mismas palabras me hacían retroceder demasiado.

Stefan salió de la cabaña y llegó hasta nosotros. Ambos dejamos el ambiente que habíamos creado a nuestro alrededor.

—Puse la maleta de Bonnie en tu cuarto, hermano.

Lo palmeó en la espalda y le alzó las cejas.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Hay que comprar comida, así que iré al pueblo.

—No puedes ir sola —Stefan me detuvo. Le sonreí y tomé su brazo en una forma protectora.

—¿Iras conmigo? —me quito la mano de su brazo y la aventó negándome con una mirada fría.

Se le quedo viendo a Damon y luego a mi.

—Damon, puedes ir con ella. Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Ambos nos miramos. Él sonrió y me tomó del hombro acercándome a él en un abrazo.

—Sí hermano, yo voy con mi linda cuñada, no dejare que nada le pase, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias —respondió seco.

Algo estaba pasando con Stefan, pero no podía descifrar qué. Su teléfono volvio a sonar, de nuevo, le había venido sonando en todo el bendito camino. Lo tomó y nos dio una sonrisa metiéndose a la casa.

Tenía que poner más atención a eso, no me daba buena espina.

***  
Metí la caja de cereal en el carrito que Damon estaba empujando. Una sonrisa se le escapó.

—¿Qué?

—En verdad eres una _junkie_ de la comida chatarra.

Pasamos por las bolsas de doritos y jalé tres. Damon volvió a reír.

—Bueno, Stefan es todo lo contrario, siempre me está diciendo que esas cosas me mataran. Y me gusta llevarle la contraria.

—Ese es tu trabajo como esposa, llevarle la contraria, ¿qué no?

—Tú sí sabes.

Pasamos por los chocolates y Damon tomó una caja.

—Esos los comeremos juntos, ya sabes, hay que matar la ansiedad.

Me detuve y voltee a verlo. Puse mis manos en el borde del carrito parandolo en seco.

—¿Por qué te vas a casar con Bonnie?

Mi pregunta borró la sonrisa que segundos atrás sostenía. Frunció ambas cejas.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me jodas. Ni siquiera la puedes ver a los ojos. Le haces caricias como si fuera tu perro.

—Nuestra relación es algo que no debe importarte.

—No me importa, es solo que ¿ella?

—¿Ella qué?

—No me la creo.

—No estamos haciendo esto para que te la creas. Me voy a casar con Bonnie porque quiero empezar de nuevo. Ella es un buen comienzo.

—¿Entonces es cierto que has dejado las drogas?

Una señora pasó con su carrito a un lado de nosotros, nos vio algo confundida, incluso hasta asustada y aceleró el paso.

—¿Por qué no me mejor pagamos y te invito a comer para hablar de esto?

—¿Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo? Porque últimamente te portas tan bien conmigo.

Movió el carrito tratando de que me moviera.

—Vamos a pagar y hablamos de esto.

—Hablemoslo aquí.

—Por favor Elena, esto no ha sido fácil para mi, estoy dando grandes pasos. Ayudame en esto.

—Bien.

Me quite de su camino para ir a la caja.

Pagamos las cosas y pasamos por una pizza. Nos detuvimos en un parque para según Damon "para hablar"

No comprendía su comportamiento, de un tiempo acá, me lo empezaba a cuestionar, solo que no le había puesto mucho caso. Él había empezado cariñoso y poco a poco se había convertido en una persona totalmente distinta, siempre habían gritos y culpa, pero ahora lo sentía tan diferente, era como si queria que conociera su lado amable, protector e incluso cariñoso.

Me paso un pedazo de pizza en una servilleta. Se la recibí girando los ojos aburrida.

—Ya, deja el misterio y habla.

Le pegó una mordida a su pedazo de pizza. La degusto tan lento ignorandome. Tomó de su soda y se limpió la boca. Cada cosa que hacía me desesperaba y a la vez me encantaba.

—Tú y yo empezamos muy mal.

—¿No entiendo?

Puso sus manos en la mesa juntandolas y entrelazando sus dedos. Sabía que diría algo hiriente, lo presentía, pero estaba preparada, o al menos era lo que creía.

—Desde el momento que nos vimos, no debí dar pie a lo que pasó entre ambos. Yo estaba en un episodio de mi existencia bastante mal y tu, maldición, tú eras como esos ángeles con alas negras. Hermosos, pero peligrosos. No debí dejar que después de ese beso sucediera nada entre tú y yo.

—¿Así que te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

—¿No lo sé? —mis ojos se perdieron al frente, en unos chicos que jugaban canasta. Esto dolía —. Elena, ese día que me dijiste que me querías, supe que había jodido algo que me iba a costar reparar.

—Tu no tuviste la culpa. Yo fui quien te lleve hasta el borde.

—A quien tratas de engañar. Yo también estaba dañado, estoy aun. Pero quiero recuperarme, quiero dejar todo eso atrás —suspiro—. Tu historia es demasiado triste, me rompio el corazon ese dia que me la contaste, un corazon que pensaba que ya no sentía, y en ese momento supe que estábamos jodidos.

Mis ojos regresaron a su rostro. Estábamos sentados en una mesa de picnic. Él estaba enfrente de mi. Se levantó y rodeó la mesa sentándose a mi lado. Me tomo la mano. Mi corazón brinco.

—No engaño a nadie —mascullé sin dejar de verlo.

Él me deslizó una sonrisa. Llevó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició.

Cada vez que lo hacía me volvía loca. Su olor se penentraba en lo más profundo de mi ser.

—Ese día, me hice una promesa, me curaría de todo, empezaría de nuevo y eso incluía a ti.

Parpadee tantas veces que mis ojos dolieron. Sentía el corazón pompear con fuerza.

—¿No entiendo?

—Elena, tenemos que empezar a sanar, empezar de nuevo.

¿Acaso él también me amaba?

¿Acaso él sentía lo mismo?

Dejaría todo y me diría que huyeramos lejos sin mirara atrás. Porque lo que sentía por él, era mas grande que lo que sentía por Stefan, era mas, ahora no sabia que sentia por Stefan.

—¿Quieres empezar de nuevo? ¿Conmigo? —mi mano corrió a su barbilla, la delinee y rocé sus labios con la yema de mis dedos.

—Quiero empezar de nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez que nos viéramos—asentí emocionada—. ¿Como decirlo? —fruncí las cejas—. Seremos lo que siempre debimos ser, cuñados, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos o tensiones entre nosotros.

—¿Qué?

El pecho me dolio. Esto no era lo que imaginaba.

—Desde este momento tu eres una nueva persona para mí. Eres lo que siempre fuiste, la esposa de mi hermano.

Soltó mi mejilla y me palmeo la cabeza, luego mi hombro. Me sonrió y se levantó de la banca—. Seremos como amigos. Siempre puedes confiar en mi, Elena, pero todo lo pasado, se quedó en el pasado. Quiero empezar a curarme, y eso incluye olvidar el demonio que te metia en su cama, olvidar esos momentos que pasamos enredados destruyendonos más. Así que espero me apoyes y comprendas lo que estoy tratando de decirte —me frunció los ojos en una sonrisa—. Por el bien de ambos.

Mi estómago se revolvió al igual que mis ojos. Esto era peor que cualquier cosa, él ahora quería tratarme como una amiga, como realmente debía ser nuestra relación, una relación de cuñados.

Sentí algo quebrarse dentro de mí. Esto estaba tan retorcido en muchos niveles. Ahora que sabía que lo amaba, no podía acercarme a él con ningún otro sentimiento más que el de familiares.

Literalmente me levanté de la banca y salí corriendo para vomitar.

Yo estaba realmente jodida, enamorada y jodida.


	16. Capítulo 15

Todos reían y disfrutaban de la tarde, y yo simplemente no estaba en el mismo canal que ellos. Desde la plática con Damon, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese precisión con la que me había dicho que nosotros seriamos familia, que todo lo vivido era borrón y cuenta nueva.

Él quería empezar de nuevo y eso estaba grandioso. Yo misma había en punto querido que dejara las drogas y esos vicios que claramente lo iban a llevar a su muerte, pero ahora esto me dolía. Su nuevo comienzo significaba casarse con Bonnie y a mi verme como lo que desde un principio debió ser. Su cuñada.

La cabeza me dolía. El estómago se me revolvía cada vez que mis ojos paseaban en esa pareja que no calzaban, bueno, ante mis ojos no quedaban.

Todos estábamos en la sala, tomando chocolate caliente enfrente de la chimenea y contando historias de cuando éramos adolescentes. Lexi estaba en el mismo sillón donde me encontraba con Stefan. Él tenía su mano alrededor de mi hombro y yo estaba apoyada en su pecho. Damon y Bonnie estaban en un sofá mediano enfrente de nosotros, por eso podía ver muy bien todo lo que hacían. Desde la plática con Damon, él la estaba tratando mucho mejor, incluso lo había visto besarla.

Me acurruque más en el pecho de Stefan. Sus manos rápidamente buscaron mi cabello, lo acariciaba y cada vez que lo hacía, una profunda respiración se le escapaba.

Los ojos de Damon y los míos se encontraron por un momento demasiado largo. Suspiré y él hizo lo mismo, me ladeo una sonrisa y giró los ojos hacia la ventana.

Bien, ya no podía ni verme a los ojos. Esto era muy real y me sentía mal, muy mal. Era una idiota. Yo debía de dejar de pensar en él. Era lógico que nuestra relación no iba a ser para siempre. Había olvidado ese gran detalle y el más importante.

Después de platicar en el parque y dejarme bien en claro que no me acercará a él en ninguna forma que no fuera familiar. Nuestras conversaciones se habían vuelto muy monótonas. De mi lado al menos si, él por el contrario hablaba mucho. Me trataba de una forma amable y hasta cariñosa y no que no se sintiera bien, era el hecho que sentía que entre más hacia eso, más se alejaba de la forma en cómo yo lo veía.

Lo amaba, sí maldición, yo lo amaba, no había ninguna pizca de duda en mi mente, pero él no. Yo solo había sido la experiencia peligrosa que él necesitaba en esos momentos oscuros. No había duda que su estado era frágil y vulnerable. Sus adicciones, su estado mental y su vida en general, eran demasiado para él solo. Yo había llegado en el momento que él era un desastre. Sentía que merecía lo peor y algunas veces podia jurar que él sentía que si Stefan se enteraba, esa sería la excusa perfecta para quitar su existencia de este mundo.

Sus brazos rodearon a Bonnie y ella lo miró a él, sonrió y le planto un beso en la boca. Él le acarició la mejilla, de la misma forma en como lo hacia conmigo. Esto era el colmo, sentía el malestar agrandarse dentro de mi.

Me levanté del sillón y la mano de Stefan me detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito ir al baño.

Me solté de su agarre y no espere a que dijera nada más. En vez de girar hacia el baño me dirigí a la cocina. Salí por la puerta de atrás y mis pies me llevaron hasta la plancha donde ponían los botes. La noche brillaba con las estrellas y la luna estaba tan llena. Saqué la cajetilla de cigarros que había escondido en mis pantalones y saque uno, lo encendi. Al primer jalón sentí que mis pensamientos se esparcían lentamente.

Esto era relajante. El frío de la noche y la paz de este lugar me hacían sentir un poco mejor. Seguí jalando el humo y dejándolo salir mientras mis ojos se perdían en el lago.

Bonnie y Damon me daban asco, sí, un tremendo asco. Ni con las putas que Damon se cogia cada diferente semana, me habia sentido tan asqueada. Y ahora una mujer que venía de una buena familia, trabajadora y buena persona, porque no había ni una duda que Bonnie era una persona con un corazón noble, ella me causaba asco, desagrado y celos. Celos infernales. Un pensamiento me atravesó. Tirarme al lago y dejar que poco a poco el agua inundara mis pulmones y llenará mi cerebro de agua. No pensar más, no imaginar que cada reunión familiar me tenia que tragar a esos dos juntos y felices, y lo peor, con hijos. Negué removiendome y jalando del cigarro de nuevo. No queria ver eso, no queria ver a Damon con otra persona que no fuera yo.

Me acerque a la orilla. Las puntas de mis zapatos salían de la madera. Esa agua lucía fría, relajante y tenían una melodía que yo sabía escuchar muy bien. Yo no sabía nadar, nunca había querido aprender. Cuando estaba en high school, Kai y los demás nos saltamos la escuela para ir a un lago que estaba cerca del pueblo. Todos se metieron en el lago y yo me quede en la orilla. Le temía al agua, y no sabía nadar. Kai me jalo a la fuerza, incluso si le había dicho que no sabía. Quería que confiara en él, y yo lo hice, había pensado que me cuidaría. Claro que el cretino estaba mintiendo. Me arrastró cerca de un lugar hondo y me soltó. Al principio todos empezaron a reír al verme moverme con desesperación tratando de llegar a la orilla. Pero eso poco a poco se volvio preocupación y gritos. Ellos no me ayudaron, y empecé a hundirme hasta el punto que mi cuerpo ya no flotaba. Sentí que iba a morir, todo empezó a ponerse pesado y yo empecé a dejar de moverme tanto, la desesperación y lo demás se estaban yendo. Algo me estaba arrastrando y yo sentía paz. Loco, increible, pero había sentido paz. Hasta que cortaron esa extraña conexión con la muerte. Una conexión que yo queria.

Unos pescadores me sacaron y me dieron los primeros auxilios, incluso después de eso caí en la inconsciencia y no desperté hasta que estaba en el hospital. En vez de sentir miedo porque iba a morir, habia sentido paz. Kai se disculpó mil veces y yo, porque me gustaba su peligro, lo disculpe. Seguí con él, hasta el punto de meterme muchas veces en problemas. Ahora sabía que lo que me llamaba mucho hacia su persona, era ese peligro, ese inminente peligro que podia llevarme a la muerte.

¿Cual era mi problema?

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

No lo sabía, y en este punto sabía que estaba loca. Que desde pequeña siempre estuvo algo conmigo. Yo no sentía nada por nadie, yo no le encontraba sentido a las cosas. Las únicas personas que habían significado algo en mi vida realmente, eran mi abuela y ahora él. Pero él no era para mí.

 _—Tal vez en otra vida—_

Esas palabras aún rondaban en mi interior.

Sí, tal vez en otra vida.

Solo un paso y nadie escucharía. Yo era buena fingiendo, ni siquiera escucharían.

Tome aire y cerré los ojos.

Sentí el jalón de mi brazo y el rebote me saco el aire. Mis ojos se abrieron asustados. Su mirada de confusión me dejo confundida a mi por igual. Me jaló más cerca de sus brazos, con miedo que si me soltaba, me iba a perder.

—¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer? —mire por arriba de mi hombro, hacia el lago.

Realmente no lo sabía.

—No lo sé —él me sostuvo de la cintura. Me hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—Tu no sabes nadar, Elena. ¡¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer?!

Lo empuje fuera de mi cuerpo. Su forma tan desesperada, y el miedo en sus ojos me confundia. Si no queria nada conmigo, qué demonios le importaba lo que iba a hacer.

—Que te importa a ti lo que yo iba hacer —tome aire. Lo sentía tan caliente dentro de mi boca—. Mi vida es mía, de nadie más.

—¡Estas loca!

—Gracias por remarcarme lo que ya se —quise caminar de regreso a la casa pero su mano me detuvo—. Déjame pasar.

—Elena, puede que nosotros empezamos mal, pero eso no significa que no me interesas. Me preocupas.

—Nada está pasando, Damon, eres un exagerado. Solamente salí a fumar —me saqué la cajetilla detrás del pantalón y se la mostré—. Tu eres el que está saltando a estúpidas conclusiones —lo empuje y pase. Sus pasos me siguieron mientras salía de la plataforma. Mis pies tocaron la arena y su brazo volvio a jalarme con brusquedad. Me voltee molesta dándole un golpe en el pecho—. Suéltame, déjame ir —jala mi mano para soltarme pero no me dejaba ir.

—Por favor, no hagas esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Hacer que tu signifiques tanto para mi. Hacer que deba preocuparme más de lo normal por ti.

De que estaba hablando, ahora la confundida era yo.

—Vete al demonio, Damon. Ya me dejaste en claro las cosas y la relación que tendremos, y una parte de mi lo entiende, es solo que... —el corazón empezó a dolerme—. Esto no solo se trata de ti —me revolvi con ferocidad para que me soltara, pero hizo todo lo contrario, me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Crees que esto no es dificil para mi, crees que no lo sé —al final me soltó. Bajo la mirada y la dejó en el suelo—. Pero tú elegiste a Stefan, y lo entiendo. Yo no puedo ser él, yo no puedo darte esa certeza que tu buscas —excusas. Empecé a caminar lejos de él, pero ni siquiera pude dar un paso porque me sujetó rápidamente del brazo, girándome hacia él, de nuevo—. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo desearte de la forma en cómo mi cuerpo me lo pide. Por favor entiende, esto es una lucha para mi tambien.

Evite todo contacto de sus ojos con los míos. Claramente tenía una lucha interna, como la que yo también tenía.

—Entiendo, lo entiendo —agache aún más la cabeza—. Yo respetaré lo que me pediste.

No importaba lo egoista que podia ser, esto era para que el se recuperara de sus adicciones, y bien sabía que yo no le ayudaba, al menos no mientras fuera la esposa de su hermano. No seguiria con estos estúpidos pensamientos, no seguiría comportándome como una chiquilla caprichosa. Lo ayudaría, lo haría aunque me doliera verlo con ella. Eso era el amor, dar lo que se podía por el bien de la otra persona.

Me volvio a soltar, pero esta vez ya no temblaba. Su cuerpo se había relajado.

—Gracias —me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa aunque por dentro tenia todo menos una sonrisa.

—Vamos, los demás se cuestionaran dónde estamos.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la cabaña pero la tensión se podia seguir sintiendo. Ahora me daba cuenta que Damon estaba peleando al igual que yo, estábamos peleando por no sentir lo que sentíamos. Era lógico, aunque ambos hubiéramos querido una relación, esto era mas complicado. Su familia se destruiría, y su relación con su hermano, todo en lo que estaba tratando de dejar, volvería abrazándolo de nuevo.

Un carro desconocido venía llegando. Se estaciono y apago el auto. Se bajo y Stefan salió de la cabaña. Llegamos hasta él. Sus ojos corrieron de Damon hacia mí, frunció sus cejas.

—La encontraste —dijo al acercarme.

—Te dije que la iba a cuidar —mire a Damon y le voltee los ojos.

Nuestros ojos volvieron al auto.

—¿Quien es? —pregunte pero ninguno dijo nada.

La rubia cabellera me dio un malestar en el estómago. Esa tipa no me caía nada bien.

Caroline corrió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa amplia. Stefan la saludo en un abrazo y luego ella corrió a saludar a Damon. Me vio sobre sus pestañas, y medio me saludo. Yo hice lo mismo. Mis ojos bajaron a su estómago, ella lucía más llenita. Ella era delgada, por eso era difícil pasar eso por desapercibido.

—Lo lograron —le dijo Stefan mientras mis ojos no dejaban de ver su estómago.

—Sí, mi novio esta bajando las maletas.

Señalo a alguien quien estaba en la cajuela bajando el equipaje. La poca luz no dejaba ver bien su rostro. Ignore al individuo y le señale la panza.

—¿Estás embarazada? —ella no se llevaba bien conmigo, pero sabía que me aguantaba al menos un poco por su amigo de la infancia.

—Sí, tengo tres meses —se sobo el estómago con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—Que bien por ustedes —la voz de Damon me hizo dar un brinco.

Los pasos de su novio se escucharon mientras yo seguia con la mirada en su estomago. Stefan se veían contento con la presencia de ella. Sabía que la queria mucho porque se conocían desde pequeños. Pero el brillo en sus ojos era verla embarazada, algo que él deseaba mas que nada en este mundo.

—Buenas noches —el individuo saludo dejando ver su cara. El alma se me quiso salir. Mis pies se echaron hacia atrás asustados. Me hicieron pegar con el pecho de Damon, sus brazos me sostuvieron confundido.

Stefan se acercó para saludarlo y Caroline se paro a su lado. Damon le extendió la mano en un saludo.

—Hola, soy Damon, el hermano de Stefan —el tipo viajo sus ojos de Damon hacia mi y sus ojos se revolvieron.

—¿Elena? —dijo con confusión en su voz. Mire a Stefan y después a Damon, las palabras no me salían. Asentí con miedo—. Elena, pero que pequeño es el mundo —la sonrisa de su rostro me hizo retorcerme—. Te acuerdas de mi, soy Kai.

Claro que me recordaba de él. El miedo que esto me causaba me estaba haciendo dar vueltas. No podia ser, era él. El hombre quien había procreado una vida en mí, y él que me había impulsado a que fuera el último.

Esto era malo, muy malo.


	17. Capítulo 16

No importa cuanto mientas por alejarte de la cruda verdad, estás siempre encuentran la manera de colarse.

Mentir nunca es bueno, mi abuela siempre me lo decía. _"Elena, nunca mientas, la mentira solo crea mas problemas, solo trae desgracia a la vida de las personas, y no existe ni siquiera esa mentira piadosa que las personas tratan de usar a su favor"_

Nunca mientas.

Ese consejo siempre me lo había dado mi abuela, y sin seguirlo yo había empezado una relación con Stefan, sin seguir ese consejo me había casado con él.

Kai solo se dedicaba a verme, era como si estaba viendo un fantasma, y vaya que no me alejaba demasiado de esa realidad, para él yo me había vuelto un fantasma.

Después de abortar su hijo y yo enfermar hasta el punto que tuve que perder la matriz, hui lejos del pueblo. Me aleje sin ver hacia atrás. Se me había hecho fácil, él estaba en la cárcel y yo había sido librada de todo problema. Me aleje y no voltee a ver hacia atrás. Nunca más supe de él.

Me puse una mano en el pecho para poder calmar a mi corazón, este rebotaba como queriendo salirse. Sentí las manos de Damon apretar mis hombros y eso me calmó. Tenía que tranquilizar mi mente, tenia que fingir que esto no estaba pasando, que mi mentira no me había alcanzado hasta este punto.

Caroline se movió hacia Kai y lo tomó del brazo, como adueñándose de él, o más bien dejándome saber que ese era de ella.

—¿Kai, cómo conoces a la esposa de Stefan?

—Elena, Caroline, mi nombre es Elena.

Ella rodó los ojos.

La muy estúpida le costaba pronunciar mi nombre y siempre estaba llamándome la esposa de Stefan. Odiaba a la tipa tanto como ella me odiaba a mi.

Kai se movió removiendo su mano de ella. Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, así de la nada. Abrí los ojos en grande y sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas. Todos estaban tan confundidos. El abrazo me envió un escalofrío, era fuerte y podia sentir coraje saliendo de su respiración.

Los brazos de Damon se posaron en mis brazos jalandome hacia atrás. Separandome de Kai.

Maldición, esto no podía ponerse peor.

El cuerpo de Kai se tensó y la forma en cómo lo miraba era totalmente frustrada. Lo vi calmar sus instintos, y sonreír.

—En verdad me da gusto verte de nuevo —con mi mirada en su rostro le sonreí, tan falso como pude. Se volteó encarando a Stefan y Caroline, ellos esperaban una respuesta—. Fuimos compañeros en _High School._

Podía sentir a Kai molesto. Su forma de hablar, yo lo conocía, sabía que podía fingir muy bien y si él no había cambiado, esto era precisamente lo que hacía en estos momentos.

 _—_ ¿Eres del mismo pueblo de dónde es la esposa de Stefan?

—Elena, Caroline, Elena, aunque te cueste decir esas simples letras.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y Stefan dejó salir un suspiro pesado.

—Perdón, Elena —dijo mi nombre marcándolo con precisión.

Kai no quitaba sus ojos de mí.

—Estudiamos juntos. Éramos muy buenos amigos, ¿cierto, Elena?

Miré a Stefan y luego a Caroline. Sentía ansiedad en mis manos, las gotas de sudor empezaban a resbalar en lo bajo de mi espalda.

—Sí, Kai era el gracioso de la escuela —respondí mordiéndome los labios.

Me crucé de brazos, pensando en otra cosa que no fuera esta extraña atmósfera.

Sentía que las piernas cederían al temblor que tenia en mi cuerpo, en cualquier momento caería aquí de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Porque no suben acomodarse en la habitación, creo que habrá bastante tiempo de ponerse al día.

Damon al fin había hablado, había estado tan callado. Stefan por igual, solo se dedicaba a verme, y a ver a Damon.

Caroline se acercó a Stefan y le tomó la mano.

—Damon tiene razón, estoy bastante cansada. Gracias por invitarnos, Stefan.

Stefan se la soltó en una mala manera. Nunca antes había actuado de esa forma con Caroline, incluso algunas veces me había hecho pensar, que Caroline era la perfecta esposa que él imaginaba. Que esa era la correcta para él.

—Pasen, y que descansen —su tono cortante me enfrió la sangre. Se giró hacia mí—. Elena, ven conmigo.

Eso había sonado como una orden. Agaché el rostro y me despedí de todos allí. Al entrar Bonnie me paso de lado, iba hacia afuera a buscar a Damon. La seguí con la mirada, incluso girando todo mi rostro. Las manos de Stefan me hicieron saltar, me había tomado de la muñeca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —su actitud había cambiado, estaba más amable, más suave.

—Claro.

Le extendí mi mano, la tomó y caminamos hasta nuestra habitación. Al momento de entrar cerró la puerta con fuerza y le puso seguro. Bien, esto me estaba asustando. Me señaló la cama para que tomara asiento. Parpadeé varias veces antes de dar unos pasos y pensar demasiado para sentarme.

—¡Siéntate! —volvió a ordenarme.

Gire mi cuerpo y levanté mis cejas.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué tiene que pasar?

—¿No sé? ¿Dímelo tú? ¿Estas molesto?

—Solo te estoy pidiendo que te sientes y no puedes hacer eso.

—¡No! Me estás ordenando que me siente, y tú no tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se peino el cabello en frustración. Empezó a reírse y bajo el rostro. Cerró los ojos y los abrió tratando de que las ideas se le disiparan, lucía tenso, enojado, perturbado.

Stefan lucía en una brecha.

Camino hasta su maleta, y la abrió, extrajo unos papeles, junto con un pequeño sobre y volvió a mí. Me los extendió molesto.

—Léelos.

—¿Qué son?

—Solo tómalos y lee los malditos papeles.

—¡Bien!

Los tomé enojada y los desarrugue, pensando lo peor. Sentía que tal vez sabía algo de Damon y de mí.

Empecé a pasar mis ojos en cada línea, mi ceño se fruncía en cada párrafo que leía. Abrí la boca algo sorprendida.

—¿Por esto has estado así? —alcé mi mirada a verlo.

Sus ojos se revolvieron. Se sento en la cama y se llevo las manos al rostro.

—No queria creerlo, pero las fotos —los ojos se le pusieron llorosos—. Las llamadas han sido del detective que contraté para que investigara si era real.

Abrí el sobre y las fotografías no podían mentir, habían muchas y algunas eran reveladoras. Tragué en seco y seguí viéndolas. Pare en algunas y volví a meterlas en el sobre.

Camine hasta él y me senté a su lado, moví el pelo de su frente y lo atraje a mi cuerpo. Se enterró en mi pecho y se soltó en lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto, Stefan, no sé que decirte —realmente estaba sonriendo por dentro.

—¿Cómo pudo? Como pudo hacerle eso a mi padre, pero peor, a nosotros.

Stefan se aferró más a mis brazos.

—¿La has confrontado?

—No —quito su cara de mi pecho y me vio a los ojos—. Perdón por todas las veces que por su culpa te hice sentir mal. Perdón por estarme portando como un hijo de puta —me jalo del cuello y me beso.

Correspondí a su beso. En realidad esto no era tan malo. Lo era para él, pero a mi me favorecía. El que Lily no fuera la Santa que sus hijos creían, era un buen caso para mi. Los papeles eran cartas que alguien le había enviado a Stefan diciéndole que su adorada madre estaba teniendo un amorío con un joven como la edad de Damon y lo peor, era que el hombre era casado. Las fotos eran una prueba contundente, habían muchas donde los situaban en lugares mostrándose cariñosos y hasta saliendo de Hoteles.

El beso se intensificó y sus manos empezaron a correr por debajo de mi sudadera. Apreté mi vientre y lo alejé.

—¿Vas a decirle a Damon y Lexi?

Se volvio a parar y empezó a remover su playera. Me levanté de la cama para ayudarle en el proceso.

—Aún no —mis dedos terminaron de quitar su playera. Él ya solamente se dejaba desvestir por mí—. No estoy preparado. Todas estas semanas han sido tan difíciles para mí —mis dedos soltaron el botón de su pantalón—. Lo más difícil fue no decirte a ti —tomo mis manos y las llevó a sus labios, beso las puntas de mis dedos y sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre.

—No te preocupes, yo comprendo —me tomó de la cintura jalándome a su cuerpo, cortando la poca distancia que nuestros cuerpos sostenían. Junto sus labios y me dio besos lentos, pausados—. Te amo —murmuró entre nuestro aliento.

—Lo sé —respondí sin poder decirle lo mismo. Su sonrisa se ladeó y llevó los dedos al final de mi suéter. Lo removió sacándolo con rapidez. Su boca volvió a la mía.

—Por favor, dímelo —su ruego me llegó de la nada—. Necesito escucharlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dime que me amas —algo estaba estrujando mi garganta. Me aferré a sus brazos, él esperaba impaciente, besando mi cuello y dejando su aliento sobre mí.

—Te amo —dije cerrando mis ojos y viendo su rostro, no, no el de Stefan, si no que el de Damon.

Su respiración creció y poco a poco me deslizo hasta la cama. Me empujo y se tumbó arriba de mí. Mis ojos se abrieron, por lo que veía, no era Stefan al que veía, era Damon.

Yo no podía sacarlo de mi mente, no podía sacarlo de mi piel aunque tratara. Ya estaba incrustado en mí y eso era peor que engañar a Stefan. Porque solo así lo sentía cerca, solo sintiendo a su hermano, sentía que tenia una parte de él.

Salí a la cocina y el reloj del refrigerador mostraba que ya eran las dos de la madrugada. Me serví el vaso de agua y me empiné las pastillas. Ya se me había hecho costumbre tomarlas, aunque no las necesitará. Tomé la cajita y escuche pasos en el marco. Me quedé en mi sitio, la cocina estaba oscura y solo la luz de la ventana dejaba ver las silueta que venía entrando.

—Este lugar es tranquilo y enorme —su voz me hizo quedar quieta. Salió de las sombras y llegó a donde estaba—. El tiempo te ha favorecido, estas hermosa —mi corazón empezó a correr—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Mire mucho tiempo su rostro antes de contestar. Él no había cambiado mucho, claro, la madurez lo había alcanzado, y no de una mala forma. Kai siempre había sido atractivo. Él ahora portaba una barba cerrada, pero esos ojos que muchas veces me habían causado terror, esos aún seguían intactos. Tal vez Kai, había cambiado, tal vez le había dado un giro a su vida al igual que yo, incluso iba a tener un hijo con la odiosa de Caroline.

Relaje mi cuerpo y escondí la caja de mis pastillas entre las palmas de mi mano. Él continuaba viéndome, observando mi rostro con mucho detalle.

—Muy bien. Como ves estoy casada y me va muy bien.

—Ya veo, y con el amigo de Caroline, que extraño —soltó una sonrisita y dio otros pasos llegando más cerca—. Nunca pensé que ese fuera tu tipo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dejó recostar su cuerpo en el lavamanos y su mirada se quedó fija en la mía.

Estaba con una pijama de rayas y sus ojos resaltaban bastante, brillaban con la poca luz que entraba de la ventana. Sabía que podía ver el terror en mi cara.

—Esos como él. Muy limpios, muy correctos, muy aburridos —abrí la boca y no pude decir nada. Volteé mi cara hacia la ventana—. Yo recuerdo muy bien cómo eras. Una chica demasiado llena de fuego, que no había forma de calmarla o mejor dicho de apagarla. Eras fuego puro —uno de sus brazos se movió y me tomó la mano. Rápidamente me removí y me hice hacia atrás.

—Las personas cambiamos, Kai.

Chasqueo la lengua y soltó una leve carcajada.

—Solo fingen cambiar, y se mienten a ellas mismas.

Se paro derecho y esta vez tomó mi mano con furia. La quise remover, pero su fuerza no me lo permitió, abrió la mano donde tenía la caja y me la arrebato. Me soltó y me cubrí asustada. Ese arrebato había llegado de la nada.

—Devuelvemelas —le dije firme, tratando de quitárselas.

Arrugó los labios y empezó a reír como un maniático. Leyó la caja y dejo salir un suspiro frustrado.

—Oh, ya veo —levantó la caja a la altura de su rostro y me la mostró—. Él no lo sabe. No sabe que estás seca.

Mi corazón tamborileaba en mis orejas, el pulso me crecía por segundo, lo sentía golpear en la curva de mi cuello. Las piernas me empezaron a temblar.

—¿No sé de que hablas? —le dije alzando los hombros. Tratando de sonar desinteresada.

Sin sentirlo llegó hasta mi espacio personal. Me aventó la caja de pastillas en el rostro. El acto me puso alerta.

—Creías que no sabía. Sé que mataste a ese bebé, a nuestro hijo. Mataste a nuestro hijo, maldita perra.

Se sostuvo del lavamanos con coraje, tratando de calmar su furia. Sí, ese era el verdadero, el que yo conocía.

Me agaché y recogí las pastillas. Me reí en burla. Volví a ponerme derecha viéndolo fija.

—No me jodas, ¿nuestro hijo? Si sabes lo patético que se escucho eso —seguí riendo—. Tú eras un maldito delincuente y yo una adolescente estúpida, que claramente cayó por alguien que no valía la pena. ¿Nuestro hijo? —le negué acercándome a él, estaba vez sin miedo—. Nunca hubo un nuestro, sigues siendo patético. Sabes, es más, no me arrepiento de haber sacado algo que podría ser tuyo de mi cuerpo, ya que me causabas repulsión.

El golpe me hizo caer al suelo de tan fuerte que había sido. El dolor me invadió la mejilla. Me quedé contemplando la loseta que adornaba el piso de la cocina, respirando con dificultad, el pecho me empezaba a doler. Trate de poner atención a lo que decía, yo estaba aturdida. Sus puños seguían teniendo ese dolor agridulce.

—Sigues siendo esa perra sin sentimientos que conocí. Como te dije antes, las personas no cambian y menos una como tú. Elena, estás loca y siempre lo has estado.

Me llevé las manos a la mejilla. Apreté mi piel con fuerza enterrandome las uñas. Odiaba que me tocaran y Kai siempre me había lastimado de esa forma. Los constantes abusos que había sacado de la relación con él eran muchos, y sabía que habían hecho algo en mí, sabía que una parte de mí los sentía muy presentes.

Me reí y con la mano en mi mejilla lo miré.

—Y tú sigues siendo ese asqueroso abusador. Igual de basura que tu alcohólico padre, igual de escoria que la drogadicta y puta de tu madre. Nada me alegra más que saber que no traje otro como tú a este mundo.

Me levanto del suelo y quiso darme otro golpe, pero un cuerpo evitó su mano. Lo aventó fuera de mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Su mano viajo a mi mejilla y la acarició.

—¿Estas bien? —sonreí juntandome más a él. Respirando su olor, y dejándome arrastrar por la calidez de su piel.

Kai se echó hacia atrás asustado.

—Lo siento, yo...

—Ahórratelo. Yo sé quién eres.

Lo apunto advirtiéndole que no diera un paso más.

Kai vio a Damon y después a mi y su sonrisa me dio escalofríos.

—Ya veo —dijo riendo. Negó con una expresión como si se había sacado la lotería.

Damon me cubrió y lo apuntó.

—No vuelvas a tocarla, porque te juro que te cortaré las manos.

Kai alzó los brazos en defensa, sin despegar la vista de mí.

—Bien, está bien.

—Lárgate y esto no saldrá de aquí.

Damon se giró de nuevo a inspeccionarme. Estaba solo con un pantalón de pijama y su torso desnudo. Me sonrió y volvió acariciar mi mejilla.

Kai solo nos veía, empezó a caminar hacia atrás y logró murmurarme que esto no se quedaría así. Lo ignore y me hundí en el pecho de Damon. Deslice mis manos en su espalda presionándolo junto a mí, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, moviéndose con furor.

Esto se sentía bien. El calor de su piel, él.

Debía hacer algo respecto a Kai, si no perdería esto. No podía darme el lujo de perder a Stefan, porque si lo perdía a él, perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca de Damon, sí, esa era la razón por la que no quería dejar a Stefan, no podía, ya que esto me era suficiente, tenerlo así, cerca, solo sintiendo su calor. Viendo su rostro.

Me tomó de los brazos y me separó. Sentí un vacío inmenso. Yo quería seguir en sus brazos. Quería quedarme allí. Quería vivir en él.

—Estoy bien —masculle al ver la preocupación de su frente. Me apretó los brazos con caricias lentas.

—No Elena, no lo estás. Primero lo de afuera y ahora este tipo —nuestra mirada se conectó. Sus ojos no lucían tranquilos, veía miedo por mí en ellos —. Es él, cierto, del que me hablaste.

Asentí sonriendo. Él suspiró con pesadez.

—Ya, déjalo así. Seguro después de esto me deja en paz.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Necesitas decirle a Stefan.

Le negué asustada.

—No Damon, por favor. Solo dejalo en mis manos.

—No, no puedo, qué tal si te hace algo.

Me acerque a él y corrí mis dedos en su piel. Su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración creció.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Tomó mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro. Me sonrió y frunció sus ojos.

—Enserio estás preguntándome eso.

Me incline y quise besarlo, pero se alejó de mí. Me negó sosteniéndome de los hombros. Giro su rostro tratando de recuperar aire. Estaba luchando por no hacerlo.

—Lo siento —me disculpe.

No estaba bien besarlo, él no quería una relación así conmigo.

Me quise alejar pero me tomó de la mano. Las de él temblaban, se sacudían con mucha fuerza.

Esto le era difícil, y este jala y empuja que teníamos iba acabar muy mal. Lo presentía.

Me rodeo con sus brazos, fue algo tierno, inocente e íntimo, nada sexual o lujurioso, solamente tierno. Él quería protegerme, y yo, yo quería todo de él. Sentí sus labios en mi frente.

Me deje llevar por el momento, relaje mi mente en su olor, o dios, amaba ese calor, esa fuerza que sus brazos me daban. Ese impulso que tenia de siempre querer protegerme, incluso en los momentos que llegamos a odiarnos, en los momentos que llegamos a fingir que lo que sentíamos no era nada real, incluso en esos momentos, él siempre había querido protegerme.

Me apretó más fuerte en su cuerpo, sentía que la respiración me faltaba, pero se sentía tan perfecto. Esto se sentía perfecto. Siempre nuestros encuentros habían sido tan carnales y ahora que esa barrera se había levantado, esto me hacía sentir especial. Él me trataba distinto y eso me gustaba.

Suspire apretando sus brazos. Solo un poco más, solo una eternidad más...

—¿Damon, qué está pasando aquí?

Y así todo se vino abajo. Damon se separó de mí y yo me moví asustada. La voz de Bonnie me había llegado hasta los huesos. Alce la mirada y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Damon llegó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

Sabía que esto sería un gran problema. Volteé mi rostro hacia la otra salida y la sonrisa de Kai me paralizó, él estaba entre las sombras, observandonos, disfrutando del show montando para su entretención.

Esto no se había acabado, esto apenas estaba empezando y Kai iba a ser un gran problema.


	18. Capítulo 17

Mi mano se alzó en el aire al sentir el dolor quemante. Era ya la tercera vez que me sucedía. Solo ignore el dolor y seguí en mi tarea.

El restaurante estaba a reventar y las órdenes entraban una tras otra. Seguí moviendo el sartén mientras mi mente se trasladaba a esa noche, de nuevo. Desde que había vuelto a ver a Kai, mi mente no estaba en paz. Las pesadillas eran constantes y el miedo estaba presente todo el tiempo.

Odiaba sentirme de esta forma, y para terminar de joder la situación. Damon y yo habíamos quedado en una posición muy incómoda y apartada. Tenía dos semanas sin verlo y todo por Bonnie, ella no quería que tuviéramos mucho contacto. Todavía su imagen la tenia viva en mi cabeza.

 _Sus pasos me alcanzaron hasta el lago y sabía que lo de la noche anterior no se iba a quedar así. Me paré a la orilla y ella a mi lado. No dije nada, solo esperaba a que ella dijera algo._

 _—Lo sabes, y no quiero repetirlo una y otra vez —una sonrisa se me deslizó._

 _Solo a Bonnie se le ocurría volver con el hombre que muchas veces había visto entre mis piernas. En verdad no entendía su relación. Sabía que Bonnie lo amaba, y Damon muy en el fondo también le tenía un cariño, pero de eso a amarla, no me la creía._

 _—Bonnie, nada está pasando entre Damon y yo, eso te lo puedo asegurar._

 _—Él ya me lo explico, pero me cuesta creerlo dado a su historia._

 _—Somos cuñados después de todo, el contacto siempre va a estar presente y lo sabes._

 _—No soy idiota, Elena, se que Damon te ama a ti._

 _Negué riendo. No, Damon podía sentir atracción, deseo e incluso cariño hacia mí, pero amor era una gran palabra._

 _—¿Amor? —suspiré y ella también—. Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, Bonnie._

 _—Creo que a veces te haces la ciega apropósito —volteé a verla molesta. Elle me veía detenidamente—. Solamente mantén un poco de distancia. Damon está tratando de curarse y tu no eres precisamente una buena cura, eres todo lo contrario a eso, eres su perdición._

 _Se dio la vuelta volviendo a la cabaña._

 _Su perdición. Era cierto, yo no cabía en el mundo de él, en su nueva persona. Él mismo me lo había dicho, no en esas palabras, pero sabía que a eso se refería. Debía alejarme y eso haría aunque me costará. Me alejaría para que el fuera feliz._

El plato chocando en el piso y haciéndose pedazos me sacó de trance. April y los demás se quedaron congelados por un momento. Levanté mis manos pidiendo una disculpa.

Me agaché para recogerlo pero April llegó antes de que recogiera el primer pedazo.

—Elena, tomate un descanso —sus manos cayeron en mis hombros—. Yo tomare esto por hoy.

—Pero tenemos muchas órdenes.

—Lo sé, pero también están saliendo —se mordió los labios no queriendo decirme—. Mal. Perdón Elena, pero la comida está saliendo mal, ya van tres platos que nos regresan.

—No, está bien, comprendo.

Me quite el gorro y la Filipina. Le entregue mi mandil a April quién era la segunda al mando.

Salí por la parte trasera y cogí el aire de la noche. Estaba sereno, pero eso me gustaba.

Necesitaba poner mi cabeza en orden, no sabía que demonios hacia. Incluso mi trabajo se estaba viendo afectado.

Saqué la cajetilla de cigarros de mi pantalón y tomé uno, lo prendí y di el primer jalón. El humo se disipó por dentro, saque el resto y deje que mi mente cogiera ese aire relajante. Otro jalón y los pasos que alguien se aproximaba me hicieron tensarme.

Gire mi cuerpo para entrar y no escucharlo, pero fue más rápido que yo. Se puso enfrente de la puerta no dejándome pasar. Su sonrisa me causaba asco, todo él me causaba repulsión.

Tomó mi mano y me removí con rudeza. Ambos nos veíamos con odio. Solo eso había quedado de ambos.

—Qué modales son esos, Elena.

—Deja de joderme, Kai.

Chasqueo quitándome el cigarro y aventadolo en el suelo. Lo pisó con fuerza y volvió conectar su mirada.

—Tienes lo que te pedí.

Quería golpearlo. Kai tenía semanas extorsionandome. Pidiéndome dinero cada vez que se le pegaba la maldita gana y todo, para no decirle a Stefan que no podia tener hijos.

Sabía que tenía la culpa por no decirle de una buena vez a Stefan, pero simplemente tenía miedo.

—No voy a darte un centavo más.

Quise pasar para entrar pero él me empujó con rudeza.

—Esa no es la respuesta que quería.

—No me importa lo que quieras, basura. No te daré un centavo más. Te he dado casi todos mis ahorros, que más quieres.

Dejo salir una risa maniática. Se pasó los dedos por la barbilla y alzó la mirada.

—Tú y ese tipo, ¿Damon es su nombre qué no?

Mi corazón empezó a saltar más rápido. No me gustaba para dónde iba con esto.

—¿Que quieres con Damon? Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Ah, allí es donde te equivocas, mi linda Elena —tocó mi mejilla y le avente la mano—. Parece que a él le importas mucho más que como cuñadita.

—Eres un idiota.

—Crees que no lo vi. Creo que eres una zorra que engaña a su marido con su propio hermano.

Su cara burlona me daba a entender que él sabía que algo había pasado entre Damon y yo.

—Aparte de que eres una basura, estas demente —esta vez lo moví de la puerta con fuerza y coraje—. Pierdes tu tiempo, asquerosa rata.

Me logró tomar de la mano y tumbarme en el suelo. Mis manos recibieron el mayor impacto. Antes de poder reaccionar me tomó del cabello y le alzó la cabeza. Grité y le metí una patada. Mi grito alertó a Elijah, ya que estaba arriba de Kai golpeándolo.

—¡April llama a la policía! —volteo su cuerpo y me levanto del suelo con extremo cuidado.

Kai salió corriendo.

Elijah regreso su atención a mí. Me limpió la ropa sacudiendo con temblor en sus manos.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —le dije poniendo mis manos en su hombro. Su rostro mostraba una preocupación enorme por mi.

—¿Quién era ese?

Parecía que no lo había visto. Más bien todo había sido tan rápido y estaba oscuro.

—No lo sé —mordí mi lengua. Sí, aquí iba yo con otra mentira—. De repente salió. Creo que quería robarme.

Elijah veía para la dirección donde Kai había corrido.

—Maldición, no pude ver su rostro. Pero no te preocupes, le diré a la policía que den una vuelta en todo el lugar.

Sentía pena por Elijah. Sabía que su preocupación era sincera, él siempre me había visto como una hermana, podia decir que hasta hija. Y aquí estaba yo mintiendole. Pero no queria que nadie supiera de ese pasado que quería esconder.

Asentí sonriendo y tomando compostura.

—Gracias —fue lo último que pude decirle.

Stefan me tocaba cada pedazo con gran preocupación. Podía ver el miedo en su mirada. Me dio otra chequeada y me tomó entre sus brazos. Sus besos me caían en la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Me asuste tanto cuando Hayley me dijo lo que pasó.

Me siguió llenando de besos.

La noticia se había hecho grande gracias a April. Nadie había visto a Kai y eso le daba gracias a dios. No quería estar explicando que hacía el novio Caroline golpeandome.

Lo separé de mi cuerpo y me levanté de la cama. Quería ducharme y desde que había llegado Stefan no me había soltado.

—No fue la gran cosa.

—Qué tal si hubiese estado armado. No digas eso Elena, me asuste mucho.

Me acerque a él y le di un beso suave en los labios.

—Pero nada me paso —delinee su barbilla y me hundí en su boca.

—Por favor, saca un permiso de arma y compraremos una para que la traigas contigo —me dijo entre besos.

Me separe de él y fruncí el ceño.

—Eso es una buena idea.

No me parecía del todo mal. En verdad debía temerle a Kai, sabía lo loco que podía estar y una arma me protegía de cualquier otra cosa que quisiera hacerme.

Sus manos corrieron en mi mejilla. Le sonreí.

—Me moriría si algo te llega a pasar.

—Nada me va a pasar.

Sus juguetonas manos empezaron a tocar mi cuerpo, pero esta vez de una forma sensual. Me jaló de la cintura haciéndome caer de nuevo en la cama y encima de él. Mi rostro y el de él quedaron emparejados. Sonreí y él movió mi cabello de mi cara. Su dedo empezó a hacer círculos en mi barbilla.

—No sé que haría si te llega a pasar algo. No quiero perderte.

Di un beso.

—No lo harás. Estas haciendo mucho drama.

—No es drama, es preocupación —jaló mi cuello hundiéndome en su boca—. Te amo.

—Lo sé, tontito.

Siguió besándome cortando mi respiración. Las caricias se intensificaron. Me volteo y me aprisiono contra el colchón. Empezó a elevar mi blusa mientras mi ritmo se descontrolaba. Lo atraje a mi para degustar de él.

Que no estuviese enamorada de Stefan no significaba que no me atrajera.

El teléfono corto la conexión. Stefan puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de encima de mí.

Sacó su móvil y sus ojos se movieron nerviosos. Respiró antes de contestar.

—Hola, Caroline —me sonrió y me tiro un beso. Hice la mueca que lo recibía y lo ponía en mi boca—. Estoy en mi casa —le contestó seco.

Últimamente Stefan hablaba muy seco con Caroline, y eso era extraño, ya que ellos siempre habían sido muy amigos. No dijo nada mas y colgó.

—¿Pasa algo?

Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama.

—Caroline quiere hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Damon por su cumpleaños.

El retorcijón en mi estómago me hizo ver que esa idea no me gustaba.

Le negué molesta.

—No, no Stefan, dile a Caroline que se ponga a tejer para su hijo, pero que se quite esa idea de la cabeza.

—No me parece mal la idea.

No podía creer que Stefan estuviera considerándolo. Sabía que esto era descabellado, nadie podía hacer eso. Ni siquiera yo.

—Sabes que no podemos hacerlo. Él no está listo.

—Elena, se que tienes unos días que no lo ves, pero yo lo vi ayer y en verdad está sanando. Bonnie le ha hecho un bien, estoy feliz que al fin Damon consiguiera a alguien tan buena como ella.

Revolví los ojos y me acerque a Stefan. Tomé su mano y lo hice que me viera.

—Me da tanto gusto que Damon este mejor, pero la fiesta es una mala, malísima idea.

—Esta vez creo que no tienes la razón, amor —acarició mi mejilla—. Le ayudare a Caroline, su cumpleaños es el sábado y estamos decididos a hacerlo. Además que después de eso le diré a Lexi y a él lo de mi madre.

—¿Se los dirás?

—Tienen que saberlo. Mi madre no para de llamarme y ya les dijo a ellos que algo está mal conmigo. Nunca había durado tanto sin hablarle. Debo decirles antes de irme a New York.

—Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero esa fiesta no es buena idea.

—Ya esta decidida. No te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Algo en mí sabía que esa fiesta no iba a ir nada bien. Lo presentía y Caroline era una estúpida al pensar que todo saldría bien.

Puse el pastel en el refrigerador y saque la ensalada de fruta. Sabía que a Damon le encantaba.

Caroline entró en la cocina luciendo radiante. Sí, debía decir que el embarazo la tenia luciendo hermosa.

Me dio una mala mirada y eso mató como lucía. Las dos nos odiabamos, y en parte sentía que era porque ella siempre había guardado la esperanza de casarse con Stefan.

—¿El pastel está listo? —preguntó de manera demandante.

Hija de puta.

Sí, el pastel también lo había preparado yo.

Fingí mi mejor amistosa voz y conteste.

—Sí, amiga de Stefan, el pastel está listo.

Sus ojos se ancharon más de lo normal.

—Se que no te agrado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo sé, y se que no querías que hiciéramos está fiesta.

—Con toda la razón del mundo. Sabes que día es hoy, ¿cierto?

Ella me rodó los ojos y se pasó la mano en el vientre.

—Pues precisamente porque seré mamá es que lo sé —se acercó a mí y me vio de abajo hacia arriba—. Pero claro, tu no quieres saber ese sentimiento. Stefan dice que estás empeñada en no querer tener un bebé ahora. ¿Tan egoísta eres?

Solo porque estaba embarazada no la arrastraba por toda la cocina.

Apreté mis dientes y manos y sonreí.

—Esto no se trata de saber ser madre o no, se trata de que Damon aún no estaba listo —caminé pasándola de lado—. Pero allá ustedes, que quede en su consciencia. Yo le dije a Stefan que esto no estaba bien.

—Nunca entenderé que vio Stefan en ti.

Mis niveles de tolerancia se estaban saliendo de su sitio, si ella no cerraba el hocico, aunque fuera un jalón de cabello se iba a llevar de mí.

—Claramente no has tenido sexo conmigo.

Al momento de decirle eso Kai entró sonriendo, él muy desgraciado estaba escuchando.

—Hola, Elena —extendió su mano y dude mucho en tomársela, pero Caroline estaba con los ojos en ambos.

—Hola —un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda.

Caroline lo tomó del brazo.

—Tan pequeño es el mundo que me es tan increíble que precisamente tú, hubieras sido compañera de mi Booboo.

Quise reír y Kai solo rodó los ojos.

—Tienes razón, muy pequeño. Tú Booboo aquí era un poco desastroso, ya sabes, rompía corazones y dejaba niñas llorando en los pasillos.

Kai sonrió y se removió del brazo de Caroline. Me apunto con su dedo en una forma nerviosa.

—Elena, sí la que rompía corazones era otra. Tu eras el suspirar de muchos chicos y creo que eso no ha cambiado.

Caroline no podía con los celos, su rostro me lo dejaba ver muy claro. No le agradaba nada saber que él y yo nos conocíamos.

—Stefan y yo también fuimos muy populares y muy unidos —soltó de la nada. Kai la vio con una mala mirada y yo quería reír.

—Me imagino que las novias que tenían no sabían si seguir con él cuando conocían a su hermano, ¿cierto?

Caroline quedó confundida. Abrí mis ojos asustada, este idiota hablaba demasiado.

—Si había algo de competencia, Damon es mayor y siempre ha tenido esa vibra de chico malo, algo que atrae mucho.

—No te paso eso, Elena. Recuerdo que te gustaban los chicos malos.

Maldito hijo de puta, ahora si queria golpearlo hasta que no le quedarán dientes.

Respire despacio y limpie mi mente. No quería ser grosera y decirle sus verdades.

—Eso quedo en el pasado, el único corazón que ahora me importa es el de Stefan.

Alce las cejas y salí dejándolos con las palabras a media boca. Kai podia llegar a hablar y decir mierda y media por horas. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus indirectas.

La sala, el comedor y la entrada estaban decorados con globos y toda esa monerías que usaban para las fiestas. Los colores brillantes resaltaban todo el lugar y hasta una piñata había comprobado la odiosa bocona de Caroline.

Solo ver todo esto me causaba un malestar enorme. Yo conocía a Damon y aún recordaba la fiesta sorpresa del año pasado, la cual su madre le había montado. Esa había sido un caos y parecía que les gustaba verlo de esa forma, porque esto era exactamente lo que conllevaría a que Damon volviera a enojarse.

Stefan venía bajando. Llego a donde estaba y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bonnie me acaba de llamar, dice que ya viene.

—Genial —le dije fingiendo emoción.

Su madre salió de la sala. Llegó hasta nosotros.

—Stefan podemos hablar —su mirada estaba en el suelo.

—Te dije que después de la fiesta hablaremos, ahora simplemente no puedo.

—Hijo, por favor, lo que viste.

—No es el momento de hablar de estas cosas —me metí entre ambos para que hicieran silencio. No quería que esto escalara. Stefan se veía que quería explotar.

Ya Stefan había confrontado a su madre, no le había dado todos los detalles, pero le había mencionado el nombre del tipo con el que estaba siéndole infiel a su esposo.

El timbre sonó y Stefan camino a llamar a todos para que se escondieran y gritarle sorpresa a Damon. Caroline apareció por el otro lado con Kai. Nuestras miradas chocaron en molestia. Dado a su relación con Caroline tenía que estar tragandomelo aunque no lo soportará.

Cerré las puertas de vidrio que conectaban a la sala y escuchamos a Bonnie y Damon entrar.

Me puse en una esquina para ver el escándalo que todos querían montar.

Las puertas se abrieron y Bonnie rió emocionada. Todos salieron y gritaron sorpresa y como había predicho el rostro de Damon cambio de pálido a rojo en segundos. Miró a Bonnie y luego dio una leve vista en toda la sala. Yo baje mi rostro, no podía verlo, yo sabía lo que este día significaba para él, porque los demás no podían solo dejarlo en paz.

Stefan camino hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te gustó la sorpresa. Caroline la organizo junto con Bonnie.

Él no decía nada. Solo giro su cabeza a ver a Bonnie.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que no quería nada.

Bien allí estaba la sorpresa. Todos aquí parecían no saber que Damon odiaba su cumpleaños.

Mi madre llego a mi lado y me hizo una mueca torciendo sus labios.

—Que empiece el show —me dijo cerca del oído.

Los ojos de Damon se pusieron rojos y todos se acercaron a él. Bonnie trato de tomarlo de la mano pero él no se lo permitió.

—Damon, esto es algo bueno, tenemos que celebrar que tienes un año más de vida.

Caroline salió con el pastel cantándole feliz cumpleaños. Damon dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se le veía furia en la mirada.

—Feliz Cumpl...

El pastel cayó al piso. Damon se lo había tirado.

—¡No quiero nada de esto! Todos deberían saber que no celebró este día —sentía tanta pena por él y rabia por los demás idiotas—. ¡Porque es tan difícil comprenderlo!

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Todos estaban asustados y sorprendidos.

Mi madre me toco el hombro y alzó la barbilla.

—Ve con él, te va a necesitar.

—Pero...

—Anda, yo me encargo de todo aquí.

Camine pasando desapercibida. Todos estaban en la conmoción y tratando de calmar los llantos de Bonnie.

Tomé mis llaves y salí en busca del hombre al que amaba.

La puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta. Entre tratando de no pisar el desorden que claramente había hecho. Mi ansiedad se apoderó al ver que no solo era en la entrada, si no que en todo el lugar.

Corrí hasta su habitación y lo encontré en una esquina. Estaba llorando con un cuadro en su pecho. Lo abrazaba tan fuerte que unas lágrimas se me escaparon. Una botella destapada estaba a su lado.

Llegue hasta sus pies y me arrodille. Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron. Más lágrimas empaparon su bello rostro.

—¿Por qué estoy vivo? ¿Por qué no yo? Ellos eran inocentes.

Tomó la botella y quiso darle un trago pero lo detuve a medio camino. Me tumbe en él y lo abracé llorando. Él se soltó en un llanto más amargo, fuerte.

—Porque a ellos les tocó ir un paraíso distinto. No te hundas, Damon, trata de vivir. Si el destino te dejo con vida, honralos viviéndola como debes.

—Pero es tan difícil —lo apreté aún más—. No quiero seguir viviendo.

—No digas eso, no Damon —la boca me temblaba, mis manos estaban débiles, pero aún así no lo solté.

—Cual es mi razón de estar vivo. Ya no tengo ninguna.

Lo alejé y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Lo hice que me viera.

—La razón más grande es porque te amo y no me puedes dejar sola en este mundo, no puedes dejarme así después de enamorarme de esta forma.

Su mirada cambio. La confusión en su rostro aumentaba con los segundos, nuestra respiración crecía.

—¿Me amas?

—Damon, desde ese día en el hotel, no puedo sacarte de aquí. Por más que he tratado, simplemente no puedo.

Lo atraje a mis labios y lo bese. Me hundí en su boca.

No quería verlo sufrir, no quería verlo quebrarse más.

Damon había perdido a su hijo y a su esposa el día de su cumpleaños, por eso odiaba esa fecha. Pero nadie lo comprendía, no entendían que el tiempo a veces no curaba las heridas, a veces las abría más.

Él correspondió tomándome del cuello y incrustandome más en sus brazos. Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y yo solo podía coger poco aire para no dejar sus labios.

—Elena, esto...

—No digas nada.

Lo besé con más fuerza. Me sostuvo de la cintura y abrí mis piernas para sentarme arriba de él, sus manos viajaron por mi espalda bajando y subiendo en caricias. Sin soltarnos seguimos en ese contacto tan necesitado.

Verlo sufrir me dolía, no quería dejarlo ir, no importaba lo que me había dicho, no importaba si él pensaba que no estando conmigo era lo correcto. Ahora sabía que no era eso exactamente, él no quería dañar a Stefan.

—¿Elena? ¿Damon?

Me separe de los labios y cuerpo de Damon al escuchar su voz.

Ellos me veían esperando una respuesta. Damon solo bajo el rostro negando.

Kai y Caroline estaban parados en la puerta y algo me en la mirada de Kai me decía que ahora si no tendría escapatoria.

Caroline le iba a decir a Stefan, no había ni una duda.


	19. Capítulo 18

El aire se me hacia más caliente dentro de la boca. Me había quedado completamente muda, no podía decir ni hacer nada mas que hiperventilar.

Caroline esperaba que habláramos, pero ni Damon ni yo podíamos decir palabra alguna.

Los ojos se me abrieron aún más al ver a Stefan entrar en la habitación. Este lugar se había encogido, el corazón me retumbaba en las orejas. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería en el suelo de la presión que mi mente estaba sintiendo.

—Damon, lo siento tanto —se acercó a su hermano y quiso ayudarlo a levantarse, él aún seguía en la esquina de la pared, aferrado al marco de la fotografía. Después reparó en mí quedando algo sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abrí la boca pero no dije nada. No podía la voz se me había ido.

—Anda Elena, dile que estabas haciendo.

La metiche de Caroline hablo. La mirada que sostenía era todo odio y victoria sobre mí.

—Y-o, yo vine porque estaba preocupada por Damon.

Esas palabras me salieron temblando.

Stefan sonrió entendiendo. Para él siempre yo había sido la que me preocupaba por su hermano, él creía que yo lo veía como tal.

—¡No! —gritó Caroline y dio unos pasos para tomar la mano de Stefan, él se removió para que no lo tocara—. Stefan, siento esto, pe-r-o —trago saliva y Damon y yo compartimos una mirada de miedo—. Elena y Damon estaban besándose cuando entramos con Kai, ¿cierto cariño?

Stefan frunció sus cejas y revolvió el rostro. Kai dejó salir una risita que solo yo alcancé a oír.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué está hablando Caroline?! —negó y me vio. Yo no podía decirle nada y él no entendía ni una sílaba que había salido de la boca de Caroline.

—Fue mi culpa —la voz de Damon sonó fuerte. Se apoyó en la madera y se levantó del suelo aún abrazando el marco. Se lo extendió a Stefan y este lo tomó. Vio la fotografía y el dolor cubrió su cara—. Por un momento pensé que era Rose y bueno, no se como, pero...

Mi corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza, sentía que si abría la boca este se iba a salir y brincar en toda la habitación.

—No parecía eso —Caroline se cruzó de brazos y me dio una mirada inquisidora. Ella en verdad me odiaba —. Yo vi como si Elena le estuviera correspondiendo.

Kai tomó a Caroline de la mano y la jaló hacia él.

—La verdad Stefan es que Caroline no vio muy bien.

—¡¿Qué?! —se removió alterada.

—Cariño, sabes que cuando entramos solo pudimos ver a Elena levantándose, no vimos que ella le estuviera correspondiendo.

Stefan se acercó a Damon y lo abrazo. Todos nos quedamos congelados.

—No me importa lo que creíste ver, Caroline. Yo solo quiero saber si tu estas bien, hermano.

Damon bajó su rostro con mucha culpa en sus pupilas y asintió.

—Estoy mejor, Elena me hizo ver algunas cosas y me siento mejor.

Caroline no quitaba su mirada de rapiña sobre mi. Me negó molesta y se dio media vuelta saliendo del lugar hecha una fiera.

Kai se acercó tanto a mi oreja que su aliento movió mi cabello.

—Otra que me debes, zorra —masculló antes de salir tras Caroline.

No podía ser, porque demonios me pasaba esto a mi.

—Gracias, Elena —la voz de Stefan me hizo quitar la mirada de la puerta. Ambos hermanos me veían. Uno con ojos de agradecimiento y el otro con ojos de culpa, de dolor y odiaba más esos que todo lo que estaba pasando.

Di un paso y unas lágrimas se me escaparon. Sentía que iba a explotar, yo no podía seguir haciendo esto.

—Stefan, la verdad es que...

Damon dio un paso hacia atrás y empezó a tambalearse, Stefan lo alcanzó agarrar.

—¡Hey! ¿Estas bien?

Lo sento en la cama y puso su total atención en él. Damon le señaló hacia afuera de la habitación.

—Un vaso de agua, me siento algo mareado —iba a dar un paso pero me detuvo llamando mi nombre—. Elena,mis pastillas están en ese cajón, por favor.

Nos suplicó, pero parecía un acto.

—Iré por el agua.

Stefan me palmeo el hombro y salió a la cocina.

Yo me moví a sacar las pastillas del cajón y la mano de Damon me jaló con agresividad. Me tomó en total sorpresa.

—No lo hagas, no se te ocurra decirle nada.

Esa mirada suplicante me irritaba.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo más, Damon. Voy a decirle a Stefan todo.

—No Elena, no ahora, por favor, no lo hagas.

Esas súplicas me estaban dañando tanto. Él no quería que le dijera a Stefan de nuestra relación, yo quería explotar y solamente acabar con las mentiras. Con todos los engaños y tal vez empezar de nuevo.

Cerré mis ojos y respire muy lento. Dejando que mi mente se limpiará que se aclarara. Yo no podía ser tan egoísta, esto, no podía hacerlo ahora, pero me sentía tan molesta.

—Está bien —me solté de su agarre. Abrí el cajón y saque las pastillas, se las aventé—. Como quieras. Pero lo que te dije es cierto, solo recuerda eso.

Salí empujando a Stefan en el proyecto, él venía en el pasillo con el agua. Lo escuche gritar mi nombre pero no me detuve. Corrí escaleras abajo hasta salir del edificio.

Solté un llanto callado. No soportaba esta vida, no soportaba las mentiras que yo misma había creado, no soportaba ver a Damon tan dañado, pero sobretodo, no soportaba ver en lo que me había convertido.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Lo tomé y presione el botón hasta apagarlo, ni siquiera quería molestarme en ver quién estaba llamando. Lo avente en mi bolso y levanté mi mano al bartender del otro lado de la barra.

Necesitaba perder la conciencia. No quería saber de nadie y no necesitaba oír quejas de ningún bocon que pensará que podía arreglar mi vida.

Que se jodiera el mundo por unos momentos.

El bartender se acercó y me sirvió otro vaso de bourbon. Le hice una seña que me dejara la botella, al principio no quiso pero al aventarle unos billetes, ni siquiera se la pensó.

Serví otro trago y mi mente viajó a ese momento donde casi al igual que había tratado hacia menos de una hora, me había pasado antes. Revelarle todo a Stefan, pero Damon no me había dejado, de nuevo. Ese día estaba dispuesta a buscar el correcto en mi vida, decirle a Stefan la verdad, que llevaba un año siéndole infiel y que se quebrara lo que tuviera que hacerse pedazos. Pero no, Damon no me dejo y eso me hacía dudar de lo que realmente sentía por mi.

 _Mi abuela acariciaba mi cabeza y me daba besos suaves en la coronilla de esta. Amaba sentir su aroma, olía a rosas mezcladas con talco y mucha crema, en verdad el olor era empalagoso, pero a mi me relajaba, me agradaba ese olor y su cariñoso calor._

 _Siguió paseando sus manos hasta que vio entrar a la persona que al igual que yo, disfrutaba de sus historias._

 _Tomóasiento a su lado y mi abuela le acarició el rostro._

 _—Mi Richard era tan atractivo como tú, lastima que saliera corriendo cuando quede embarazada de Isobel —_

 _una respiración nostálgica salió de su pecho—. Podía ver sus ojos por mucho tiempo y no cansarme._

 _Me acomode en el sillón de madera con sillas acolchadas que tenia en su porche largo con barandillas blancas. Me crucé de piernas y la mire._

 _—¿Así que aunque te dejará con una hija, lo seguiste queriendo?_

 _Bajo su barbilla y dejósalir el aire pausadamente. Ella no era tan vieja, había tenido a mi madre cuando era adolescente, al igual que mi madre me había tenido a mi. Al parecer lo idiotas de quedar preñadas rondaba en la familia._

 _Volvió alzar la mirada y tomó uno de los pedazos de sandía que Damon había traído en un plato._

 _—Richard fue el amor de mi vida. Se que Louis fue un grandioso padre para Isobel y lo quise, pero nunca pude sacar esos ojos de mi memoria. Se quedaron allí, en las partes de mis recuerdos._

 _Me estire y quise tomar un pedazo de sandía, pero Damon me dio un manotazo jugando. Lo pellizque y gane al tomarla. Mi abuela empezó a reír, nos vio a ambos y sus ojos se achinaronen picardía._

 _Damon le pegó una mordida a su pedazo y suspiró._

 _—Pues Richard fue tonto. No supo valorar o mejor dicho, de lo que se perdió —mi abuela y yo nos quedamos muy atentas a lo que iba a decir—. Una generación de hermosas e inteligentes mujeres._

 _Nos soltamos en carcajadas. Con razón tenía a mi abuela bien ganada._

 _—¿Acaso estas tratando de ligar conmigo, muchacho? —mi abuela le movió el cabello._

 _—Seríaun honor —Damon le tomó la mano y la beso._

 _—Ay dios, porque no soy unos años más joven._

 _Volvimos a reír. Me recosté en el hombro de mi abuela._

 _—Tal vez Richard tenía miedo de arruinar a una mujer como tú —espete._

 _—Él era una persona muy dañada por la vida, hija. Por eso entendí cuando se marchó._

 _Me levantéy vi a Damon. Él tenía la vista al frente, perdida en el horizonte que se pintaba en el gran espacio del terreno de mi abuela._

 _—Se marchó porque no quería dañarla a usted y su hija con su propia carga —murmuró—. A veces es mejor alejarse que destruir._

 _Mi abuela le puso una mano en la piernay Damon se la tomó con delicadeza._

 _—Pero si la persona es la correcta, ella te ayudará a sanar y no destruir más —Damon abrió sus ojos sorprendido—. Yo no era la correcta, o quizás no luche para serlo._

 _Damon me vio y sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Le sonreí y él movió sus labios en una media sonrisa._

 _Mi abuela se levantó palmeando nuestras espaldas._

 _—Estavieja tiene que descansarun rato, pero sigan disfrutando del día —se giró completamente a Damon—. A veces tenemos que pelear para que sean las correctas._

 _Con esas últimas palabras se dio la vuelta y se metió en la casa._

 _Damon dejóel plato de Sandía en elsuelo y se deslizó en el sillón hasta que nuestras caderas rozaron._

 _—Me encanta venir a pasar el tiempo con tu abuela. Es divertida._

 _—La amo —répliqué._

 _Su mano corrió por mi pierna haciendo que me asustara. Me tomó la mano y la estrecho con la suya._

 _—Crees en lo que dice. ¿Qué tenemos que buscar a lapersona correcta?_

 _Asentísin verlo, solo sintiendo su respiración crecer._

 _—Sí, lo creo._

 _—¿Qué pasa si esa persona ya no está?_

 _Tragué saliva porque en realidad me había atrapado con esa pregunta. Él ya había tenido un pasado. Pero sabía que era peor lo que yo pensaba de eso._

 _Suspiré y estreche más su mano._

 _—Es peor estar con alguien que no es la correcta, pero te quieres convencer que sílo es. Eso es más triste._

 _Dejo salir una risita forzada._

 _—¿Entonces es Stefan el correcto?_

 _Gire mi rostro molesta hacia él. Esa pregunta me había caído sin filtros._

 _—Sí, lo es...por... —titubee, el labio me temblaba._

 _Sin dejarme terminar me tomó de la barbilla y me hundió en sus labios. Rápidamente me uní al beso saboreando ese toque dulce que la sandía había dejado en cada esquina. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje más a ese calor que desataba en mi interior cuando tocaba mi piel, cuando me hundía en su aliento. Me puso una mano en la cintura y me jaló apretandome con fuerza, un gemido me salio del pecho. Este hombre me quebraba en pequeños pedazos y los volvía a poner. El beso duróhasta que necesitamos aire, separó nuestra conexión dejando pegada su frente a la mía._

 _—¿Entonces porque esto entre tu y yo se siente tan correcto?_

 _Me quede callada. No pude contestarle. Damon tenía razón, yo debía terminar las cosas con Stefan._

 _—Puedo terminarlo, quiero..._

 _Me callo los labios besándome de nuevo. Se separó levemente y me negó._

 _—Me temo que no, Elena. Este no es el momento, y no creo que algún día llegue._

 _—Pero..._

 _—Stefan es el correcto para ti._

 _Se levantó del sillón dejándome confundida y con un gran hoyo en el pecho._

Serví otro trago y maldije por lo bajo. Esos hijos de puta. Ambos estaban malditos, sí, solo eso explicaba mi mala suerte.

Me serví otro vaso y la cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas, la sangre alcoholizada me corría con adrenalina en las venas. Enterré mi rostro entre mis brazos para evitar un poco el mareo, sentía que estaba en un carrusel dando vueltas y vueltas, pero quería perder la mente. Cerrar todo y no saber de nadie.

—Ahogar las penas en alcohol nunca es bueno. Siempre termina mal.

La voz grave me hizo sacar mi cabeza levemente de la conjetura de mis brazos. Sus ojos verdes me sonrieron divertidos.

Deslice una sonrisa y traté de aclarar mi vista, ya empezaba a ver más de lo que había a mi alrededor.

—No pero los mantiene por un momento bajo control.

El hombre se acomodó en la silla vacía a un lado de mí. Extendió los brazos en la barra y adentro su mirada en mi rostro.

Me enderece en el taburete y cogí mi vaso, lo empiné viendo a mi acompañante por el borde de este.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó intrigado.

Alcé mi vaso y le hice un gesto de salud.

—Nunca pueden faltar —tomé una bocanada de aire para disipar el alcohol en mi sangre.

Él pintó una sonrisa en la conjetura de sus labios. Miro alrededor frunciendo sus cejas.

—¿Estas sola?

Asenti frenética y riendo. El alcohol me estaba poniendo de un buen humor, y ya estaba calentando mi cuerpo. Sentía ansiedad en mis manos.

—S-s-o-l-i-t-a —deletree cada letra, me reí y vacíe un poco de bourbon en su vaso.

—Era whisky —me explico con un tono de burla. Lo tomó y dio un trago dándome las gracias.

—licor es licor, al final es la misma mierda con diferente nombre —le expliqué entre risas, me bebí el mío.

Se estiró para tomar mi mano pero no se lo permití.

—No es bueno que andes solo por estos lugares y además bebida. ¿Cuántos de esos llevas?

—Psss... ¿Tú? —lo señalé picando su pecho, era duro y la tela de su chaqueta de cuero estaba fría. Él bajó su mirada a mi gesto—. No me acuerdo de tu nombre, pero te responderé, he tomado los suficientes para no parar de reír.

Tomé la botella y volví a servir. Yo podía beber muy rápido. Él me la removió moviendola hacia su extremo de la barra.

—Deja de beber tan rápido, créeme que mañana lo lamentarás.

—¡Hey! Es mi botella, es mi momento y es mi puta vida —me quedé callada tratando de recordar cómo se llamaba, pero nada venía a mi memoria, además ya sentía mis pies ligeros, mi cuerpo entero lo sentía hecho una pluma. Me incline y quise quitarle la botella pero caí en su pecho. Empecé a reír como loca—. Esto es una mierda sabes, mi vida es una completa mierda. Estoy seca por dentro, seca —me lleve las manos al vientre—. Que hombre quiere una mujer podrida —me limpie los ojos, unas lágrimas me querían salir—. Y lo peor, es que soy un desastre en el amor —él solo negaba confundido. Me acerque más a su rostro, casi besándolo—. ¿Dime, te parezco solo material para follar?

Sus manos corrieron por mi cintura volviéndome a poner en la silla. Empezó a carcajearse haciendo que su risa se escuchará muy fuerte dentro de mi mareada cabeza.

Me paso los dedos por la mejilla en una caricia.

—Definitivamente eres una buena candidata para eso, pero también creo que eres muy interesante e inteligente, al menos es lo que Damon vive diciendo de ti, no para de hablar de lo maravillosa que eres —cogió su bebida y se la empino—. Si ese hombre después de lo que vivió piensa que eres eso, definitivamente eres más que material para follar.

Parpadeé varias veces para poder fijarme en sus facciones, para ver si no solo estaba burlándose de mi. Lo señalé picando de nuevo su pecho.

—Damon, pfff...Él no quiere ser el correcto en mi vida —maldición, el pecho empezaba a dolerme, la nostalgia de recordar ese día me trajo un montón de sentimientos encontrados. No quería estar descargando mis penas con un tipo que había visto solo una vez, pero ya no podía parar de hablar, parecía que mi lengua estaba poseída. Alce mis manos y las empuñe con mucha fuerza—. Él no quiere ser el correcto —repetí soltando unas lágrimas.

Cogí mi bebida y me bebi lo último del vaso.

—¿Estás segura?

Me señaló con una mueca en su boca por arriba de mi hombro. Gire mi cuerpo y Damon venía entrando en el bar, empezó a ver hacia los lados, tratando de enfocarse en lo que buscaba, dio con mi mirada y corrió hacia nosotros.

—Dios Elena, aquí estabas —dejo salir con poco aire.

Sus ojos lucían tan brillantes y preocupados. Me levanté tambaleante del taburete y quise dar un paso, mis pies se enredaron y élalcanzó a sostenerme. Lo golpee en el pecho para que me soltara. La cabeza me estaba dando tantas vueltas y sentir su cercanía me hacía sentir débil.

—Dame mi botella, tú...hombre desconocido, yo ya me voy de aquí —señalé a Damon —. No quiero hablar con este —dije al tipo que no recordaba su nombre.

Me traté de alejar del pecho de Damon pero este no me soltaba los brazos. Se aferraba como si yo fuera a desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

—Gracias, Klaus —le dijo al tipo, al momento que este le aventaba unas llaves.

Ahora me acordaba, era el de la fiesta.

Klaus le señaló las llaves y no quitaba esa sonrisa de picardía de su rostro.

—Llévala y que se le baje la borrachera —se levantó y bajó a mi oreja—. Créeme, es el correcto.

Me guiñó un ojo y paso palmeando el hombro de Damon. Yo tomé la botella y mi bolso.

—Ven conmigo —murmuró Damon tratando de jalarme.

—No iré contigo, cobarde —esas palabras salieron de mi intoxicada boca.

No dijo nada y eso me enojaba aún más.

Me gire molesta pero Damon me tomódel brazo y empezó a sacarme del bar. Chocamos con varios cuerpos ya entrados por las copas.

Ya fuera me removí bruscamente. El frío de la noche me levanto los poros.

—Elena —masculló mi nombre sacudiendome para que dejara de moverme.

—¡¿Déjame ir?! —reproche pegándome en las manos con la botella para que me soltara. Los golpes dieron resultado, me soltó pero no se alejó, estaba muy cerca, tanto que su chaqueta rozaba mi pecho.

—¿Y a donde iras en ese estado? Estas borracha, no puedes manejar así.

Me reí y casi me caigo, Damon me sostuvo del brazo, rápidamente lo alejé. Sentía las piernas tan débiles.

—¡Que te importa! —volví a pelear gritándole como una loca.

—No puedes llegarle a Stefan de esa forma.

Volvió a sostenerme.

Escuchar su nombre me estaba llevando a niveles de coraje que no pensaba tener. No quería saber de Stefan en estos momentos. No quería saber de ellos dos.

—Pues me iré a otro lugar, ire con otro que no sean ustedes dos —apunte un hombre que venía saliendo del bar—. Hey tú, quieres pasar una noche conmigo —las carcajadas siguieron esas palabras.

Damon me tomó del brazo con tanto coraje que chille del dolor. Le pegue con mi bolso.

—Estas tan bebida, te llevare a que te sientas mejor y luego cuando te baje la borrachera, te llevaré con él.

Tragué saliva y lo empujé fuera de mí cercanía, pero él era tan necio como yo, se aferró a mis brazos sin soltarme.

—¡¿Por qué?! Tienes miedo que le diga todas las veces que nos hemos revolcado —lo empujé con furia, él no me soltó—. Miedo que le diga que me enamore como una estúpida de su hermano, que cuando estoy con él, lo que veo es tu maldito rostro —me sacudí llorando—. Que no pude evitarlo aunque lo trate, que no puedo amarlo como te amo a ti. ¡Dime, maldita sea, tienes miedo de eso!

Lo aparte en un empujón. Mis pasos se tropezaron, casi caigo al suelo, pero no estaba del todo perdida, solo me sentía con mucho coraje y valentía.

Las manos de Damon me tomaron de la cintura pegándome bruscamente a su cuerpo, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos. Un calor insano me bajo hasta los pies. Separó solo un poco los labios.

—Tonta, que no te das cuenta que también estoy loco por ti.

Solté la botella y mi bolso, estos se estrellaron contra la cera. Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello. Un trueno sonó expandiéndose en el cielo y de repente la lluvia empezó a caer.

No nos importo, seguimos en el beso bajo la lluvia, allí, solo devorándonos los labios y sintiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos.

Después del baño Damon me dirigió hacia la orilla de la cama, se sento detrás de mí y empezó a secar mi cabello. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, dejar que lo último del alcohol que aún corría por mis venas de disipara, pero sobretodo, que no le permitiera a mi mente salir de este sueño.

Su respiración chocaba en mi cuello y me elevaba los vellos. Apartó la toalla y sentí sus tibios labios tocar mi piel. Me abrazó con ternura y me atrajo a él.

—¿En dónde estamos?

Podría estar un poco bebida, pero eso no me hacía ciega. Estábamos en una casa a la que nunca Damon me había traido.

—Este lugar es de Klaus. No te preocupes, puedes dormir aquí y que tu mente se despeje —me voltee para verlo a los ojos. Pase mis dedos en su barbilla, dibujando su hermoso rostro, los corrí hacia arriba, a esa boca que me volvía una desquiciada cuando tocaba la mía. Él entreabrio los labios y cerró los ojos—. Elen...

—Shhh...—le negué sin dejar que hablara, me acerqué y el calor de sus labios me quemo al rozarlos. Él me correspondió por unos breves segundos, muy breves.

Se apartó y el encanto se esfumó.

Me iba a levantar y largarme de aquí pero no lo hice, me tragué mi orgullo. Si quería a este hombre debía luchar, quebrar los muros que estaba alzando conforme pasaban los días.

—No es que no lo desee, Elena. Todo dentro de mi grita para que te tomé entre mis brazos y... —la voz se le quebró, tomó aire—. Y no te suelte, pero, es complicado.

Bajé mi rostro. Estaba decidida a hacer esto.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo, Damon? ¿Dime entonces qué es lo que hacemos?

—Lo que me dijiste, eso de que solo te revolcabas conmigo, ¿acaso así es como siempre lo has sentido? ¿Así es como ves nuestros momentos?

Lucía dolido. Torcí la mirada junto con mi rostro, pero él me hizo que lo viera apretando mis manos.

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste, recuerdas, ese día del hotel, me dijiste que eso no debía escalar, que solamente seria sexo y yo... —ahora a la que se le quebraba la voz era a mi —. Hice lo que me pediste.

Se mordió los labios y se peino el cabello en señal de desesperación.

—Nunca te has preguntado por qué precisamente después del viaje que hice con Stefan, correspondi a lo que estábamos sintiendo.

Nunca me lo había preguntado, pero ahora esas palabras me estaban intrigando.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No entiendo?

Suspiró y antes de hablar me jaló de las mejillas y me plantó un beso, suspiró entre mi boca.

—Voy a contarte una historia, de una joven que se enamoró de un joven quien no veía un futuro con ella, pero aún así lo hizo, porque todo lo que ella era, era todo lo que él no deseaba pero siguió adelante para desafiar a su madre y ver si podia domar ese fuego dentro de esa hermosa mujer —sentí un vacío en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras—. Es hora que sepas, Elena Salvatore, lo que pasó dentro de mi después de ese viaje.


	20. Capítulo 19

Nuestras miradas estaban penetradas. Suspiró y se acomodó más en el lugar donde estaba sentando. Cogió mis manos y las besó.

—¿Estás segura?

—Solo dímelo. Estoy lista.

Bajo el rostro y lo vi decir algo en voz baja, no supe que, pero me di cuenta que estaba listo para decirme lo que fuera que Stefan ocultará.

《Elena, déjame contarte la historia de un niño que nació siendo tierno, lleno de sabiduría e inteligencia, pero con una madre que demandaba mucho de él, una madre que lo llevó hasta el extremo de cambiarlo completamente. Ese chico empezó a crecer y hacer todo lo que esa mujer le decía, todo debía ser perfecto. Cruzó la primaria siempre siendo el primero en su clase y llegó a la escuela media siendo el mejor, sus años de High school los vivió de igual forma. Para él todo el tiempo fue complacer a su madre. Cuando Stefan llegó a la Universidad, su vida estaba en una brecha, entre mandar todo ala mierda o seguir adelante. Mi hermano podía fingir ser la mejor persona y era bueno en ello, pero su personalidad era muy distinta a la que mostraba con los demás. Stefan tuvo unos que otros amoríos, sí, y ninguno llenaba las expectativas de mi madre. Para ella no había nadie capaz de llenar sus expectativas y eso a Stefan lo daño. Entonces conoció a una mujer hermosa, de pies a cabeza y tan distinta a él en todos los sentidos. La atracción lo llevó a invitarla a salir, pero sabía que esa relación no podía pasar de allí, ¿por qué? Simple, ella era todo lo que su madre odiaba, todo lo que su madre le había exigido que no buscará en una mujer, y entonces nació en él ese deseo de por primera vez, usar esa chica a su favor, llevarla hasta el extremo de casarse con ella para al fin, ganarle la pelea a su perfecta madre. Sí, le encantaba esa mujer, ella era un espíritu libre, una mujer sin correas y sin ningún filtro, pero también sabía que con su personalidad, eso iba a ser un gran problema. Iba a dejarla, decirle que lo de ellos ya no podía seguir, y entonces nació otro sentimiento en él, el reto, ese deseo de retarse a si mismo y ver, no, más bien estar seguro que podía volver a esa hermosa mujer a su antojo. No supo que ella casi caía, estaba a punto de dejarse domar, pero entonces conoció a una persona que no estaba intentando entrar en su vida, simplemente llegó. Ella volvió a recordar lo que era y que no debía dejarse amansar. Sí, Elena, fuiste un proyecto desde el principio para mi hermano y es cierto que te llego a querer, es cierto que muy en el fondo, él siente un amor hacia a ti, pero igual, él sigue pensando que puede domarte, que puede vencer ese fuego que tienes por dentro, pero sobretodo, que sigues siendo lo que mi madre odiara toda la vida y por esa simple razón, Stefan jamás te querrá dejar.

Hizo una pausa y limpio mis lágrimas. Estaba llorando, todo lo que me había dicho hasta ahora me parecía una mentira, una historia torcida.

—¿Qué pasó en ese viaje? —ya temía preguntar, pero quería que terminara ese relato.

—Yo salí a caminar un poco y cuando volví, estaba con unas chicas. Me moleste, ya que odiaba que no se diera cuenta que se estaba haciendo daño y en un futuro te lo haría a ti. Se que no soy el más indicado para decir que no debía hacerlo, ya que yo también era un mujeriego, y se que estando contigo te hice daño. Pero tú siempre supiste lo que yo era, nunca te oculte lo que era mi destructivo ser. Stefan por el contrario me confesó todo lo que ya te dije y no solo eso, me dijo que tenía desde hace mucho tratando de llenar esa incertidumbre, ese deseo.

—¿Cómo?

—Con mujeres, él empezó a serte infiel desde que eran novios, para él es fácil.

—Todo este tiempo lo supiste y no me dijiste nada. ¿Por qué?

—Cuando regrese del viaje solamente podía pensar en la atracción que claramente vibrará entre ambos, creo que desde el primer momento que te vi me deslumbraste, pero entre más te conocía, mas te deseaba. El momento que tu me diste ese beso, me volví loco por ti, no di más pie a esa relación porque no quería dañar a Stefan, yo sabía su problema con mi madre, sabía que la odiaba pero no podía aceptarlo, cuando tu llegaste a su vida pensé que él había cambiado. Cuando te golpeó, me dijo que jamás se había sentido tan más liberado. Esa fue la primera vez que le puse una mano encima. Sí, Elena, yo le di un golpe porque no soporte la manera en cómo me lo había dicho. Corrí a ver que pasaba contigo y te encontré en ese trance. Lo demás lo sabes. Ese besó empezó a marcar un camino entre tú y yo, pero también una desgracia. Después del viaje, no quise esperar más, Stefan no había cambiado y yo me había descontrolado, solamente quería tenerte, sentirte y sí, también yo me enamore de ti.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho, esta historia, mejor dicho todo era tan confuso.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? ¿Por qué cuando traté de terminar todo con Stefan me dejaste a su lado? —lo que me decía me dolía más por el hecho de no decirme y no dejarme terminar las cosas con Stefan—. ¿Amarme? ¿Tú crees que me amabas?

Pregunté dolida.

—Entiende, no importa como era Stefan, al final del día era mejor que un drogadicto que no pensaba tener cura, un hombre destruido por perder a su familia, un hombre que deseaba morir, pero la cobardía de quitar su vida no se lo permitía. Yo no te convenía, Elena, en ningún sentido.

—Porque no dejaste que yo decidiera eso, porque tomaste esa decisión por mi. ¿Por qué?

—Yo simplemente no debía involucrarme más, pero Elena, tu eres una adicción más fuerte que cualquier cosa que yo haya probado. Mírame, tengo casi cuatro meses limpió, y aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en ti —me jaló de la cintura y me presionó contra su cuerpo—. Tu eres mi adiccion, tu, eres ese terrible amor que se mete bajo la piel, y por más que se trate uno de sacudirlo, no se puede —sus labios llegaron sin aviso, sin duda alguna. Solamente degustando de ese deseo que nos volvía locos a ambos. Se separó levemente, solo para seguir hablando —. Después de ese viaje, supe que tenia que jugar mi carta, ver si tal vez lo tuyo solo era juego. Cuando te vi entrar por la puerta del hotel, sentí que el alma se me escapaba del cuerpo. No tenía idea de si llegarías y apostaba más a que no, pero fuiste y yo simplemente después de ese día no pude saciarme de ti. Muchas veces traté de alejarte tratándote mal, siendo un completo hijo de puta, pero no podía dejarte ir y tu tampoco a mí. Ahora la pregunta aquí es, ¿qué piensas hacer después de saber esto? ¿Qué piensas hacer, Elena?

Mi vida con Stefan no era más que una farsa y realmente no lo culpaba por haber hecho eso, yo en parte también lo había utilizado, lo había usado para calmar mis impulsos y lo peor, es que me había enamorado de su hermano. Damon era lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba, él sabía todo de mi y yo sabía todo de él. Lo que yo quería estaba frente a mi, no habían más dudas en mi mente.

Damon me veía esperando una respuesta. Su respiración chocaba en mi rostro. Me enderece mirándonos a los ojos y sin responder me tiré a sus labios. Lo besé con sed, con muchísima hambre de él.

—Pienso luchar por ti, luchar hasta que te des cuenta que eres mucha mejor opción que Stefan.

Murmuré entre sus labios.

—Elena...espera...

No lo deje continuar. Me trepe en su cuerpo y me aferré a su cuello, corrí mis dedos por detrás de su nuca y los fui deslizando por su cabello, desprendiendo ese delicioso aroma. Esa fue la chispa para que él también se dejará llevar.

El deseo nos tenía dominados.

Sus manos llegaron a la punta de la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo, la desenredo y el frío me abrazo los poros. Rápidamente me hundió en él y el calor de su cuerpo encendió unos niveles más altos el mío. Sin pensar tanto alce su playera y bese su torso en un camino hasta su boca. Él se despojo de lo último que cubría su piel. Apretó mi espalda y me dio un giro para quedar él arriba de mí. Su aliento chocaba entre mis labios. Yo quería sentirlo y él quería sentirme, teníamos tanto tiempo sin probarnos la piel, que el deseo se podía palpar entre ambos.

Con las manos y un gesto brusco abrió mis piernas, presionó su cadera hasta sentirse dentro de mí. Gemí y levanté mi cuerpo en placer. La unión se sentía tan necesitada, tan única, tan perfecta. Sin soltar mis labios siguió tocando mi piel, incrustando sus ardientes dedos en toques desesperados. Dejando que ambos liberáramos esa pasión.

Esto era lo que quería, esta era nuestra propia droga y no quería ninguna cura para ello.

Damon se movió a un lado mío. Me jaló a su pecho acariciando mi espalda. Me dio varios besos en la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Me vuelves loco, no puedo alejarte —sonreí—. Desde ese maldito momento en que te conocí —me alejo un poco de su pecho, solo para verme. Movió sus dedos a mi mejilla y con la punta de sus dedos acarició—. Sabes que me desquicias y no puedo alejarme por más que trate. Te has metido tanto aquí, Elena —tomó la punta de mis dedos y las puso en su pecho—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo —se quedó mudo y suspiró —. No sólo se trata de Stefan, también de Bonnie y de toda nuestra familia.

Me alcé para besarlo. Delinee sus labios.

—No lo sé. Tantas cosas, pero ahora solamente quiero estar así contigo. Por favor, solamente quiero escuchar tu corazón pegar contra mi mejilla.

Me recosté sobre su pecho. Él me abrazo recostado su barbilla en mi cabeza.

No dijimos nada más. Dejamos que solamente nuestra respiración y el mudo silencio hablara.

Esto era complicado, lo sabíamos, no iba a ser fácil y teníamos primero que terminar nuestras relaciones y poner todo sobre la mesa. Todo se iba a poner patas arriba. Pero lo tenia decidido, yo ya no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Incluso si tenia que darle todo lo que teníamos a Stefan, aunque no era mucho, me iba a divorciar de él. No quería seguir con un hombre que me veía como un proyecto, pero sobretodo, un hombre al que yo no amaba. Estaba decidido dejaría a Stefan.

Al entrar a la casa el frío me recibió. Todo estaba apagado, incluso la calefacción. Deje mi bolsa y las llaves en la mesita que decoraba la entrada. Prendí la calefacción y me dirigí hacia arriba.

Al entrar a nuestra habitación me paré en seco, un viento helado me cubrió y el miedo incontrolable se apoderó de mí.

Stefan estaba tirado en la alfombra boca abajo. Corrí hacia él sacando mi celular y marcando a emergencias. Los segundos que sonaba la línea los sentía arder en mis retinas.

Me tire a su lado y le di la vuelta. Un montón de pastillas estaban tiradas alrededor, eran mías.

— _911 cuál es su emergencia._

—¡Por favor, rápido una ambulancia al 1800 de la calle Maple, creo que mi esposo se tomó un frasco de narcóticos, está muy frío! ¡Por favor, su respiración es muy lenta y sus ojos están blancos!

— _Ya la ambulancia está yendo para allá, no cuelgue manténgase en la línea conmigo_.

—Por favor, no tarden, su respiración está decayendo —el móvil se me cayó al verlo empezar a convulsionar y soltar espuma por la boca—. ¡Oh por dios! Stefan, no por favor. Estoy aquí contigo, por favor Stefan.

Lo tomé entre mis brazos alzando su cabeza. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Esto era mi culpa, todo lo que siempre pasaba era mi culpa.

Yo no podía pensar ya con claridad, lo único que quería era que Stefan estuviera bien. Solamente que no le sucediera nada.


	21. Capítulo 20

Las manos no dejaban de temblarme. La presión en mi pecho crecía por segundos.

Necesitaba saber si Stefan estaba bien.

Ya tenia media hora que no me daban ninguna noticia y no lucía nada bien cuando la ambulancia había arribado.

Recordé la escena, las pastillas y ese papel, ese maldito papel.

Otras lágrimas se me deslizaron.

Alce la mirada al ver a una frenética Lily haciendo escándalo mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba. Detrás de ella venían Lexi, Freya, Damon y Bonnie.

Me levanté sintiendo un hormigueo en mis piernas.

Me sentía tan débil, tan cansada.

Los ojos de Lily estaban rojos, camine para encontrarla a medio camino, la bofetada solo me llego sin aviso alguno.

Sentí sangre dentro de mi boca.

Con mis dedos tome mi barbilla, la delinee sintiendo mi coraje llenando mi cabeza.

Esa no me la esperaba.

—¡Madre estás loca!

Lexi ya tenía a su madre agarrada de los brazos y Damon estaba a mi lado tratando de ver que nada mas me pasara.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, maldita! —escupió y miró a Damon—. Tú —lo señaló y soltó otra bofetada—. A ti si te queda esta zorra, no a mi Stefan.

Conecte mi mirada furiosa con la de ella. Esta mujer si que era una descarada, una cínica.

Lexi trato de llevarse a su madre pero ella no se dejó, quería seguir allí, viéndome con odio, llenándome de insultos.

—Madre debes parar, estamos aquí por Stefan.

Lexi seguía tratando de calmarla.

—Ella tiene la culpa —gritó haciendo que algunas enfermeras nos callaran. Se abrazo a ella misma y empezó a sollozar—. Si tan sólo nunca hubieras llegado a su vida, él...Seguiría siendo el mismo. Esto es tu culpa, zorra.

Quiso darme otra bofetada pero Damon la detuvo.

—Por una vez en tu maldita vida, trata que de verdad te importe tu hijo.

Ella lo miró confundida. Arrebato su mano de la de él y empezó a reír como loca.

—Tú vienes a decirme esto, el hijo que no sirvió ni para cuidar a su propia familia —esa maldita mujer. Los ojos de Damon se oscurecieron—. Eres una maldición, Damon. Tú y esta zorra, tu puta, porque no crean que no sigo pensando que son amantes.

—¡Basta! —le grité porque estábamos haciendo un tremendo espectáculo en medio de la sala de espera.

Saque un papel dentro de mi bolsa y lo extendí.

Ella se limpió el rostro y me dio una mirada inquisidora.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Yo no soy la culpable de esto, Lily.

Le estampe el papel en el pecho. Ella lo quito con rabia.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Es hora de que le diga la verdad a sus hijos —bajo sus ojos al papel y su rostro se palideció aún más—. Por cierto, Stefan sigue grave, están tratando de limpiar su estómago.

Las manos de Lily temblaban, su dientes castañeaban.

Damon le arrebató el papel de las manos, y ella quiso quitárselo pero él no se lo permitió. Sus ojos se movían entre las líneas. Su boca y ojos se abrieron, apretó el papel y miró a Lily.

—Eres increíble —le negó y por primera vez Lily estaba en modo de súplica—. No puedo creer que seas mi madre, que clase de monstruo eres.

—¿Qué es?

Lexi soltó a su madre y se acercó a Damon.

—Es...eso... yo puedo explicarlo...

—Por tu culpa está Stefan allí dentro, no por culpa de Elena, siempre fuiste tu. Y sabes que es lo peor, que él pensaba que eras perfecta, querida y no tan respetada madre.

Esta vez Lexi le arrebató el papel a Damo de las manos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Negó tratando de calmar su pecho.

—Porque mamá, porque no dijiste nada.

Me voltee y volví a la silla donde minutos atrás había estado sentada analizando esta porquería que nos envolvía.

Damon y Lexi seguían sorprendidos, esperando explicaciones de Lily, pero ella no podía decir nada.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Ni Lexi ni Damon la siguieron.

El doctor apareció y me levanté tratando de pasar entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunté ignorando la tensión a nuestro alrededor.

El doctor bajó el rostro y suspiró.

Sentía que el aire se me estaba acabando.

—Pudimos salvarlo, lo encontró a tiempo, pero estará en observación, además necesita ayuda.

—Puedo verlo.

—Aún no, yo le informaré cuando pueda.

Asentí y el doctor se dio la vuelta regresando por donde había venido.

Me voltee para toparme con las caras de todos.

Lexi me rodeó en un abrazo.

—Esta bien, eso es bueno.

Le recibí el gesto. La abrace viendo a Damon por encima de su hombro.

—Stefan se entero que tu madre estaba siendo infiel hace unos días atrás —empecé a decir, Lexi me alejo y Damon se pegó más a nosotras—, no quería decirles, porque no quería arruinar tu recuperación —él frunció las cejas—, y tu felicidad, Lexi. Pero Lily ha estado saliendo con un joven como de la edad de Damon, Stefan se enteró y se sentía horrible, creo que no le puse demasiada atención y ese fue mi error, si tan sólo lo hubiera escuchado.

—No fue tu culpa.

Damon me tomó las manos.

—Aún así, no hemos estado allí para él y ahora esta noticia, creo que esto lo llevó a querer acabar con su vida.

Lexi extendió el papel que aún traía en sus manos.

—¿Es real?

Le dije que sí con el rostro.

—Es una clínica verdadera, y no solo eso. Llame al número de teléfono donde el hombre que dice ser su verdadero padre dejó. Yo me comunique con él.

—¿Y? —preguntó Damon.

—Vive a unas horas de aquí, pero me dijo que saldría para acá lo más pronto posible —vi mi reloj—. Eso tiene ya una hora.

—¿Hablaste con su supuesto padre?

—Su padre, Damon. Él me dijo que es el verdadero padre de Stefan, además la prueba de ADN es real.

Lexi se recostó en los brazos de Freya, esta me hizo señas que la llevaría a sentarse.

Asentí.

Mire por encima del hombro de Damon y vi a Bonnie sentada con la mirada perdida en la pared.

Volví mis ojos a Damon, él también miraba a la nada.

Deslice mis manos en su brazo y dio un pequeño salto.

—No puedo creer que Lily le hiciera eso a mi padre, pero peor aún, que se lo hiciera a Stefan.

—Lo siento, al parecer este hombre se enamoró de tu madre y ella de él, pero la relación no pudo seguir, ella se enteró que estaba embarazada y que era de este hombre, por miedo lo dejo y nunca le dijo que había tenido un hijo de él. Hace poco él lo supo y empezó a ver a Stefan, claro, sin él saberlo, trabajaron juntos ya que es doctor y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, al menos supo quién era tu madre. La curiosidad le ganó e hizo una prueba de ADN y salió positiva.

Los ojos de Damon brillaban escuchando el relato.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Metí mis manos en mi bolsa y saque las siguientes hojas. Se las entregue a Damon.

—Él le escribió todo esto, tal vez pensando que Stefan entendería. No se escucha como un mal hombre. Creo que nunca se imaginó el estado mental de Stefan.

Dobló las hojas y las metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cambio la mirada de preocupación y tomó mis manos. Las apretó en un gesto suave.

Me bajo un calor por la garganta.

—¿Cómo te sientes tu? Después de esto...

—Nada ha cambiado, Damon —Él quitó sus manos de las mías. Esta vez se las tomé yo—. Yo ya estaba decidida a dejarlo, no me importa y no creas que soy una insensible, pero nada de esto cambia mi decisión. Voy a dejar a Stefan.

—Elena...

Un frío impropio me recorrió desde la espina dorsal hasta el cuello. Esa mirada, la forma en como había dicho ese Elena.

Oh no, que estaba pensando Damon.

—Damon, yo te amo, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo aún con estos problemas. Voy a esperar a que Stefan mejore un poco, pero voy a dejarlo y no hay poder en este mundo que me detenga.

Me volvió a soltar las manos.

—No puedes dejarlo —el corazón empezó a sonarme en las orejas. Esto no estaba pasando no de nuevo—. No quiero que lo dejes, él te necesita, debes estar con él...Stefan es el indicado para ti, Elena.

Sentía un calor estrujandome la garganta, y corriendo hasta mi cabeza, quería llorar.

—No, Damon. Lo mio y lo de Stefan se acabó, yo ya no puedo estar con él.

Eso me salió casi en súplica.

La voz se me quebraba.

Esto me dolía.

Él bajó el rostro y dejo de conectar su mirada con la mía.

—Si lo haces por mí, pierdes tu tiempo —se aclaró la garganta—. Y-o, yo me voy a casar con Bonnie, recuerdas.

La respiración me salia en pequeños jadeos, la cabeza me empezaba a dar vueltas.

—Eres un idiota, crees que porque me digas esto yo seguiré con él. Pues créelo así. Cásate con la mujer que no amas, si quieres ahogate en tu dolor, pero de que yo no paso un año más con un hombre al que no amo, eso es seguro.

—Elena...

Quiso tomarme la mano pero se la arrebate.

Salí empujándolo fuera de mi camino hacia la sala de máquinas dispensadoras.

Estaba tan molesta. Tan cansada de esta maldita familia.

Llegue casi gritando.

Pateé con todas mis fuerzas un bote de basura. Me sentía a punto de explotar.

Damon era tan idiota, y aún si comprendía, esto me enojaba mucho.

Porque demonios había conocido a Stefan, si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido a él, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

No me hubiera enamorado de Damon.

No sentiría este dolor en mi pecho, no sentiría que iba a morir sino estaba con él.

Damon era un idiota. Siempre estaba dejando su felicidad por otros y odiaba eso.

Otra patada al basurero.

—No deberías de rabiar por algo que claramente no es cierto.

Lo último que quería era escucharla o verla a ella.

Me voltee rechinando los dientes. Ella se acercó al basurero y lo puso en su lugar. Yo me crucé de brazos en modo de defensa, ella dejó salir una risita.

—¿Qué quieres?

Casi eso lo había gritado.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Sabes, cuando tu llegaste a su vida, me di cuenta que él estaba perdido, pero también supe que serías algo así como, su salvación.

—Pero me has dicho que soy su perdición. Miles de veces me has gritado que soy lo peor en su vida.

Ella suspiró cansada.

—Porque debes pelear por ese puesto, Elena. Debes ganarte ese puesto, lo que Damon vivió es la peor de las tragedias. Esto no es fácil, ganarse su corazón no es un paseito.

Quise moverme para no escucharla pero no me dejo pasar.

—Bonnie, por favor, dejémonos de estupideces —infle mi pecho y ella se volvió a reír.

—No debes probarme que eres mejor que yo, porque en su corazón lo eres, en su vida eres lo único que quiere.

Extendió su mano dándome algo. Yo extendí la mía recibiendo lo que fuera que me estaba dando.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Damon realmente nunca se iba a casar conmigo. Eso lo invento para alejarte.

—Porque haría algo como eso.

—No seas tan ciega. Damon te ama demasiado que piensa que nunca será bueno para ti, ya que si lo aceptas, debes aceptarlo con todo y esos demonios que tiene. Irlos cambiando o más bien curando en el proceso —eleve el anillo y se lo devolví, ella me negó—. Siempre ha sido tuyo.

—Él sigue empeñado en que se casara contigo.

Le bufé molesta.

—Ya te dije que eso lo invento, Damon y yo somos muy buenos amigos, en realidad nunca salimos, eso también se lo invento, de una amistad jamás pasamos.

—Increíble que ambos sean tan mentirosos.

—Damon te ha mentido porque no quiere aceptar la verdad, piensa que él no merece ser feliz, así que Elena, si en verdad amas a Damon, lucha por él, porque te aseguro que tratará de alejarte lo más que pueda, lo conozco tan bien, que se que hará todo lo posible porque te alejes. Solo de ti depende si quieres pelear por él.

—¿Por qué de pronto me dices todo esto?

—Porque jamás lo había visto tan determinado en dejar sus vicios. Damon se está curando, y eso es por ti, no lo había vuelto a ver aferrarse a la vida como lo hace ahora, él ha encontrado una razón para amar de nuevo y eso eres tú. Ayúdale a que lo logre, a amar sin miedos, sin temores de que decepcionará a la vida —se dio la vuelta y antes de salir volvió a verme—. No le digas que te dije todo esto, él no sabe que me voy a ir de viaje y bueno, quería arreglar esto antes de irme. Adiós, Elena. Espero sepas hacer lo correcto.

Una esperanza se prendió en mi pecho.

Damon no se iba a casar, él muy pillo solo estaba haciendo esto por alejarme, según él porque no me merecía.

Tenía que luchar por él, y sentía que a eso se debía el amor verdadero, a luchar por algo que quería con pasión.

Iba a luchar por él, no había ya duda en mi mente, aunque a veces él mismo me llevará a la locura.

Ya la noche había caído y el doctor aún no nos dejaba ver a Stefan.

Damon se había mantenido alejado de mi, Freya y Lexi seguían sentadas dónde se habían quedado. La madre de ellos ni siquiera había vuelto a venir, su miedo la había mantenido alejada.

Junte mis manos y las pase una arriba de la otra tratando que mi ansiedad se calmará.

Por el pasillo unos rostros que me causaban malestar venían llegando.

Caroline me pasó de largo llegando hasta Damon.

Ella lucía como una loca nerviosa.

Sentí el piquete en mi hombro y el asco se alojó en mi paladar.

—Casi lo enviaste a la tumba —lo mire de malas—. Ese es tu efecto, cariño. Haces que los hombres se vuelvan locos por ti, porque maldición, eres hermosa, pero en verdad eres tu, lo que los puede matar.

—Deja de joder, Kai.

Me quito un mechón de cabello y me eché hacia atrás asustada, asqueada.

—Tú amigo, si no es que es otro de tus amantes casi me disloca la mandíbula. Lastima que me iba a ver involucrado, si no lo hubiera demandado.

—Vete al infierno, asqueroso.

—Créeme hermosa, de allá vengo y sabes que es lo mejor, que esta vez cuando regrese, te llevaré conmigo.

Moví mi cabello e ignore su presencia para no hacer una escena.

Lo odiaba tanto.

Caroline y Damon llegaron a nosotros, ella lucía pálida. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su semblante no lucía bien.

—Elena, puedo verlo.

Todos la vimos, ella estaba casi suplicandome, además al fin había dicho mi nombre.

—Aún no podemos verlo, Caroline. Ni siquiera a mi me han dejado entrar.

Las rodillas se le doblaron, Damon alcanzó a sostenerla antes que pegará en el piso.

La sento a mi lado y yo le hice señas a una enfermera que nos ayudará.

—Ya estoy bien, solo fue un mareo.

Trato de sostener su frente, sus manos temblaban.

La enfermera llegó con un vaso de agua, se lo recibí y le dije que todo estaba bien.

Volví mi atención a Caroline, ella estaba embarazada y esto no era sano para su bebé.

—Toma —le entregue el vaso—. Todo está bien con Stefan, no te preocupes.

Ella lucía muy mal, yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él y esto solo me lo terminaba de comprobar.

Gire mi rostro hacia Kai, él la veía con mucho coraje, ella no disimulaba su preocupación.

—Lo siento tanto, es que...—las lágrimas se le escaparon—. Stefan y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, siempre hemos estado allí el uno para el otro.

Kai dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y Damon solo sonrió en burla.

Yo tomé sus manos. Ella se admiró.

—Entiendo y ahora es cuando más nos necesita, te necesitará a ti.

Algo en sus ojos brillo. Ella estaba muy confundida.

—Gracias, Elena.

Le sonreí y ella me sonrió.

—Iré a ver que puedo traerte para que te tranquilices.

Ella asintió.

Me levante y Damon me siguió.

—Parece como si Caroline fuera su verdadera esposa y no tú.

Me gire con violencia, tanta que chocó contra mi cuerpo.

—No me vengas con esas ahora, no estoy de humor.

—No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad. Tu deberías actuar como lo que eres, su esposa.

Me reí.

—Esta es tu nueva manera de alejarme, empezar a tratarme mal —le negué sonriendo—. Lo siento, Damon, pero ahora tendrás que pelear un poco más fuerte para alejarme de ti, ya que estoy dispuesta a volverte loco. Te acosare tanto, que no podrás sacarme de tus retinas.

Sus cejas se fruncieron algo sorprendido. El brillo en sus ojos me decían que estaba disfrutando mi determinación.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, Elena?

Me pegué a él.

—Todo, Damon, quiero todo de ti.

Su respiración creció, acaricie su mejilla, él me deslizó una media sonrisa aún confundido.

Un carraspeó nos hizo voltear. Un hombre castaño ojos verdes estaba parado enfrente de nosotros.

—Buenas noches, ¿son familiares de Stefan?

Le extendí mi mano en saludo.

—Soy su esposa.

Él me recibió el gesto.

—Mucho gusto, soy Julian, el padre de Stefan.

Damon se movió más enfrente.

—Soy Damon, su hermano.

—Ya veo, pues mucho gusto, Damon. ¿Cómo está, él? ¿Qué pasó?

Deje salir el aire de mi pecho, relaje mis hombros.

Me sentía tan cansada.

—Su carta lo descontrolo —él negó preocupado—. Pero esta bien, nada grave le ocurrió. Llegamos a tiempo.

—¿Puedo verlo? —me suplicó.

Hoy todos tenían esas demandas.

—La fila es larga.

Le soltó Damon cruzándose de brazos.  
Lo mire de malas para que cambiara esa expresión.

—Claro que podrá, pero solo si Stefan quiere verlo. Entienda, esto es duro para él.

—Yo entiendo.

Un doctor llegó a nosotros.

—¿Señora Salvatore?

Di un paso al frente y sentí el aire de un cuerpo pasar a mi lado

—Doctor, puedo ver a Stefan.

Caroline estaba histérica. El doctor la vio a ella y me vio a mi.

—¿Usted es la señora Salvatore?

Ella le negó.

—Soy yo —le dije al doctor mientras Caroline se echaba hacia atrás dejándome el paso con algo de nostalgia.

—Pidió verla a usted, señora.

Caroline y todos me miraron.

—Pues vamos.

Crucé una última mirada con Damon y me dirigí a ver a mi esposo. El que muy pronto se volvería mi ex esposo.

Estaba determinada a dejarlo, no me iba a detener por esto.

Llegamos hasta el cuarto de Stefan, este ya estaba despierto y veía por la ventana.

El doctor se acercó a él a verificar sus signos. Alzó la mirada y me hizo señas que podía entrar.

Los ojos de Stefan y los míos se conectaron. Él me sonrió y bajó el rostro.

—Los dejo para que puedan hablar.

El doctor salió cerrando la puerta.

Yo me quedé callada, solo allí sin dar un paso dentro.

El momento era incómodo.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Trate de respirar—. Lo siento —llegué hasta él y lo abrace. Aunque yo no lo amaba y sabía su plan desde el principio, lo quería, habían habido momentos que Stefan me había hecho feliz.

—No debes sentir nada. No debías hacerlo, esta no era la manera.

Él se aferró más a mi espalda.

—No solo lo siento por esto, si no por todo, Elena.

Me aleje de él y un frío empezó a abrazar mi cuerpo.

—¿Por todo? —pregunté confundida.

Acarició mi rostro.

—Se lo que pasa con Damon, Elena —abrí mi boca pero él me puso un dedo para que no dijera nada—. Se que han tenido una relación de hace mucho tiempo. Se que son amantes, además se que no puedes tener hijos...

El dolor en mi pecho me hizo sentir mareada.

—Stefan, yo...

—Shhh...Ahora déjame contarte mi historia, Elena. Déjame contarte todo acerca de este terrible amor que hemos compartido.

Apretó mis manos y me prepare para seguir escuchando una historia tan complicada y retorcida...

Stefan sabía la verdad, y estaba a punto de decirme su parte dentro de todo esto.


	22. Capitulo 21 primera parte final

Aún no salía del asombro.

Stefan sabía la verdad. ¿Pero desde cuando? ¿Cuanto sabía? ¿Qué demonios era todo esto?

Estaba tan confundida, tenia tantas preguntas y el silencio entre ambos no ayudaban a disipar el raro ambiente.

Sus ojos estaban en todo mi rostro.

Me acomode mejor en su cama. Él tomó mi mano.

—Cuando te conocí, lo último que quería era entrar en una relación contigo, y no era porque no fueras hermosa, ni porque no viera lo inteligente que eras. Simplemente era porque tú eras peligro en toda la extensión de la palabra —lo vi pasar saliva, apretó un poco más mis manos—. Tú eras lo que mi madre toda la vida me había prohibido, lo que con tanta paciencia e insistencia me había hecho aprender, pero entonces yo quise saber que era llevarle la contraria, quería desobedecer por una maldita vez en la vida. Creció en mí el deseo de llevarla hasta el extremo y ser lo que ella tanto odiaba —giró su rostro hacia la pared y lo dejó allí—. Damon siempre la tuvo mas fácil que yo, y Lexi, ja, a mi madre no le importaba, nunca le importó. Ella simplemente se obsesionó conmigo, no sabía por qué precisamente era solo yo, ahora lo sé, sé que fue por ese hombre —sus lágrimas empezaron a correr. Me acerque a él y lo hice que me viera, con mis pulgares las limpie. Él me sonrió—. Ella me daño en una forma que no puedo explicar, me hizo una máquina sin sentimientos hacia una mujer. Me convirtió en un hombre que solo buscaba como salir de esa asquerosa forma en como ella me había criado. Cuando me case contigo, fue por puro capricho, pero mientras transcurría el tiempo, tú me hacías sentir bien, eras la parte que la volvía loca y eso me gustaba. Sentía que teniendote a mi lado, ella podía llegar a desquiciarse y de una vez por todas, acabar con ese odio que provocaba en mi interior. Solamente una vez había sentido esa poca tranquilidad y fue cuando Damon se casó y tuvieron a Ian. Ellos eran muy preciados, mantenían un poco de balance en nuestras vidas. Pero la desgracia nos acogió de nuevo, todo se volvió a ir a la mierda y Damon se perdió, haciendo que mi madre lo odiara por su forma de actuar. Lo gracioso era, que yo era peor que él. Sí, Elena, yo —bajo de nuevo su rostro y esta vez sus dientes rechinaron—. Fui hecho de esta forma, no sé cuando pasó, y ahora se que el abuso mental puede venir de muchas maneras y ella, simplemente me hizo así. Mi madre tenía un amor hacia mi, que no es normal —eso me dio pavor, el corazón me empezó a retumbar en las orejas, mis manos empezaron a temblar—. Por favor, no te asustes, ella no llegó a tanto, yo, no la deje que rebasara esos límites. Creo que en su mente, era algo que hacía bien, no sé que pudo pasar en ella que se quebró desde hace tiempo, pe-r-o, eso me hizo ser lo que ahora soy. Una maquina, Elena, una persona que trataba de buscar amor en muchas mujeres. Tratar de encontrar a esa correcta. No lo hice solo por el placer, era más complicado que eso, todo siempre había sido para sentir, para parar ese vacío que se había creado en mi interior. Tú llegaste, y serviste para calmar por un corto tiempo esa necesidad, he sido feliz, no puedo decir que el estar contigo no me dio felicidad, pero nunca te he amado, como debería de amarse a alguien, porque yo no amo, Elena, no sé que es eso, de sentir amor hacia una mujer. Pero entonces pensé, eras la candidata perfecta para él —mis ojos se abrieron y la respiración me salio descontrolada—. Te empujé a los brazos de Damon, porque necesitaba que él se curara y creo que fue lo mejor, porque lo único que me ha hecho sentir en esta vida es él, mi hermano. Se estaba perdiendo y me dolía verlo perderse. Pero entonces me di cuenta que era más difícil de lo que creía, porque a pesar de que yo no te quería, no podía solo soltarte —sentí algo mojado en mis mejillas, respire. Stefan elevo sus pulgares y me limpió las lágrimas—. No sé que fue, pero no quería dejarte ir, cuando te vi que lo amabas, no podía, simplemente te habías vuelto mi necesidad, algo que yo necesitaba, porque sin ti, ella ganaría de nuevo —me jaló a sus brazos—. Se por lo que pasaste, se que no puedes tener hijos, y se lo que lo amas —me atragante con mi propio llanto—. Y yo también lo amo, así que, perdóname por arrastrarte en este amor tan terrible, perdóname por hacerte este daño y por usarte primero para vengarme de mi odiosa madre, y segundo para salvar a mi hermano. Perdóname, Elena.

Apreté su camisón de hospital y solté todo el llanto que tenia atorado en la garganta.

Todo esto había sido un plan de Stefan y lo peor era, que no me sentía molesta, era más, a pesar de que su relato era tan irreal y que a cualquiera que estuviera en su sano juicio lo hubiera hecho salir corriendo. Yo solo me aferré a sus brazos.

Era cierto que me había usado, pero también me había hecho conocerlo, por él había conocido a Damon y de eso no me arrepentía.

Lo amaba y eso era lo único que me importaba.

No se por cuanto llore, solamente sentí que por fin había desahogado mis penas y esa gran carga que sentía.

Me bebí el vaso con agua para poder limpiar mi garganta, quitar un poco el sabor que mis lágrimas habían dejado.

Lo puse de nuevo en la mesita y conecte de nuevo mi mirada con la suya.

—El divorcio será mas fácil así —le dije con toque de broma.

Se rió bastante fuerte girandome los ojos en un gesto divertido.

—Si, no te preocupes por la casa, puedes quedartela.

Le negué.

—No la quiero. No la necesito, me iré a vivir con mis padres por un tiempo mientras encuentro un lugar.

Él asintió dándome la razón. Sabía que no podía quedarme con la casa en dónde habíamos pasado muchos momentos, porque sí, yo había vivido buenos momentos a su lado.

—Hay otra cosa , leí todos tus diarios—eso ya lo había deducido—. No sólo eso —me abrace a mi misma esperando ya cualquier cosa que fuera a decir—. Caroline, ella está esperando un hijo mío.

Apretó las sábanas y a mi me salto el corazón. No de celos, esos ya no los tenía, estaba sorprendida. Al final si me había sido infiel con ella. Era de esperarse, ella parecía amarlo.

Dios, Kai se iba a poner como una fiera.

—Su novio no lo sabe, ¿cierto?

Él me negó.

—Tengo miedo.

—Deberías, Kai no es una buena persona. Es hasta peligroso.

Él se rió.

—No de él. Se que fue tu ex novio, el que te embarazó, él que abusó de ti y en parte fue el culpable de lo que te ocurrió. Pero no le tengo miedo.

—¿Entonces a qué le temes?

—Ha ser padre. Tengo miedo de ese sentimiento.

Me volví acercar a él, tomé sus manos.

—Stefan, eso es algo bueno, el amor que ese bebé te dará, hará que veas la vida de otra forma. ¿Quires a Caroline?

—No —me dijo frío—. Pero no me desagrada, tal vez pueda llegar a sentir algo.

—Creo que así será.

Lo abracé fuerte, le di varios besos en la mejilla hasta que un aclarado de garganta nos interrumpió.

—Perdón por interrumpir.

Los celos se le notaban. Eso me gustaba, él sentía ese sentimiento porque en verdad quería estar conmigo.

Se adentro en la habitación y yo me levanté del lado de Stefan, le di el paso para que pudiera verlo.

—Stefan está mucho mejor.

Se sento a su lado y le tomó las manos. Las apretó suspirando.

—Idiota, se supone que tú eres el responsable.

Stefan se soltó en risas.

—Me canse de fingir. Ya era hora de quitarte un rato el puesto.

Damon me vio, su mirada era fría, triste.

—Al menos tienes a tu esposa que te quiere.

Stefan me vio y giró los ojos.

—Podrá quererme a mí, pero no como...—le hice señas que callara, que no le dijera nada—, a Moche.

Damo se soltó en risas por ese comentario tan irreal.

—Me da gusto que estés bien, que solo fuera un susto.

Lo abrazo y Stefan le correspondió.

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, yo te lo prometo. Además quiero ver tu felicidad.

Damon me vio sobre su hombro no entendiendo pero no dijo nada.

Caroline interrumpió entrando casi en llanto.

—Stefan —murmuró entre sollozos.

Damon se levantó de la cama y yo lo jalé.

—Los dejaremos para que puedan hablar.

Ambos Damon y Caroline se sorprendieron. Yo le guiñe un ojo a Stefan.

—Gracias, Elena.

Ella me agradeció por primera vez.

—No hay problema. Ahora iré a comprar algo de comer y traerte ropa limpia.

Me iba a dar la vuelta y Caroline me detuvo.

—Por cierto, mi novio ya se fue. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, así que no te preocupes por comida para él.

—Esta bien. Ahora hablen —mire a Stefan—. Siento que Stefan tenía ganas de verte.

Caroline frunció sus cejas. No entendía mi reacción.

Tomé la mano de Damon y lo saque de la habitación.

Salimos al pasillo. Él no dejaba de verme.

—¿Qué pasa? No te importa que Caroline está allí con Stefan.

—No, porque debería de molestarme.

—Porque es tu esposo.

—No por mucho tiempo.

—En verdad seguirás con el divorcio, después de lo que pasó.

—Stefan me dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron sentir mucho más segura de mi decisión.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Por ahora solo debes saber, que me divorciare y él está de acuerdo. Lo demás dejaré que él te lo explique.

—Elena...

Lo calle con mis labios. Lo besé tan profundo que relajo su cuerpo dejándose llevar por el calor que ambos compartíamos.

Me separé de él.

—Te amo, Damon Salvatore, te amo desde el primer maldito momento que puse los ojos en ti. Eres un pecado sabes, no, déjame corregir eso, eres un amor terrible, pero eres ese peligro, ese reto que quiero y no me importa cuanto me cueste, no dejaré ir este amor que siento por ti. Te has metido bajo mi piel, y simplemente no puedo sacudirte.

Le di otro pequeño beso, me di la vuelta y empecé a dirigirme hacia el elevador. Antes de abrirse el jalón de mi mano me topo con un pecho.

Su olor lo conocía tan bien.

Él también me beso, con pasión, con hambre y sed, desesperado y deliciosamente necesitado.

Se separó de mí jadeando entre mi boca.

—Yo también te amo, estas loca, pero también te amo. Te ame desde el momento que te vi, desde el maldito momento que puse los ojos en ti, y supe que no era lo correcto, pero maldición, eras lo que necesitaba. Eres lo que necesito...y...y...

Le tape los labios.

—Shh...Habla con Stefan y luego hablaremos.

—Bien —respondió más calmado.

Sonreí y delinee su barbilla.

—Cuida a Stefan, nos vemos al rato.

Me metí en el elevador, nuestras miradas no se despegaron hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Un dolor en el pecho me invadió, como un mal presentimiento.

No sabía que era, pero no quería dejar de ver sus ojos.

Después darme una ducha y arreglar la ropa para Stefan. Me dispuse a bajar.

Debía pasar a comprar comida.

Al dar el último paso hacia la escalera un frío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

Alguien estaba detrás de mí.

Me voltee con ferocidad.

Abrí mis ojos mientras el sonido me dejaba aturdida. El dolor le siguió, me eché hacia atrás tropezandome con los escalones. Empecé a descender cayendo como muñeca de trapo, los huesos me crujieron al llegar hasta el comienzo de las escaleras. Trate de levantarme, pero el dolor me hizo gritar.

Me iba a matar.

Bajo viéndome con esa mirada fría y pérdida.

Solo podía leer muerte en sus pupilas.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un segundo muy corto, pensé que se había arrepentido. Pero el frío metal del arma llego a mi cien, sus dedos en el gatillo me decían que esto sería todo, después de todo el odio que me tenía lo estaba reflejando.

Yo había arruinado su vida.

Apreté mis ojos llorando.

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y caí con la oscuridad cubriéndome toda.


	23. Capitulo 21 segunda parte final

**_Dedicado a todos ustedes, los dedicados lectores_**

El dolor en mi tobillo era insoportable. Me retorcía solamente de estar sintiendo el dolor en mi cuerpo, además quería remover las cuerdas de mis manos. En la cocina, ella se movía buscando algo, no sabía que con exactitud.

Después de regresar a mi casa, me había encontrado con una loca Lily apuntándome con una arma, maldiciendome de todas las formas posibles y gritándome que era la culpable de todas sus desgracias.

No sabía que demonios hacia, tal vez iba a matarme, tal vez quería torturarme, la sola idea me tenía con el corazón en la boca.

Escuché sus tacones sonar de regreso al comedor. Al entrar por el umbral elevo el arma y me apunto.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Dejó salir el gritó casi ahogándose con la rabia que se le veía en el rostro. Me fije en su otra mano, ella portaba uno de mis cuchillos de chef. Eran muy filosos y había sido el primer regalo de Stefan al graduarme.

Ella se movía nerviosa tratando de pensar que haría, la forma en como actuaba me daba a entender que estaba luchando con el impulso, eso me favorecía en cierta forma.

—Escucha, déjame ir y haré de cuenta que nada paso.

Me miró por un momento y solo sentí el golpe con el arma en mi mejilla. Un líquido frío empezó a bajar por esta.

Me la había abierto.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate maldita puta! Mi bebé, él, no debía poner sus ojos en nadie, sabes, yo le dije que podía salir con cuanta puta quisiera, mientras no se enamorará o casará —está mujer estaba enferma—. Pero no, él no me quiso escuchar, solamente quería tenerte con él por siempre —acercó el cuchillo a mi cara—. No sabes cuanto te odio, querías tener todo. Stefan, Damon y toda mi familia besándote el culo —volvió a echarse para atrás lloriqueando. Alzaba sus manos a su frente tratando de controlar los nervios y el llanto que salía de su pecho cada vez que hablaba—. Tú eres una arpía, una asquerosa manipuladora, una infiel. Yo solamente voy a librar a mis hijos de ti, de tu asquerosa persona.

Llegó hasta mí y me apuntó con el arma en la frente. Cerré mis ojos de miedo y también de coraje. No podía ser posible que iba a terminar en manos de Lily.

Su respiración me inundaba las fosas nasales, abrí mis ojos para ver lo mucho que esto le estaba costando. Apretó sus dientes y quitó el arma. Caminó hacia atrás y se puso de cuclillas llorando de nuevo.

Bien, ella era débil, aunque pareciera lo contrario. El solo hecho que estuviera aquí debatiéndose en matarme o no, me daba a entender que sus impulsos eran pobres.

Tenía que unirme a su complicada mentalidad, tenía que jugar con ella. Lily estaba loca, pero no era una asesina, esto le estaba costando demasiado.

—Lily, voy a dejar a Stefan, le daré el divorcio y te juro que me alejaré, me iré muy lejos donde nadie me conozca, incluso —trague saliva—. Dejaré a Damon.

Ella me negó, limpiando su mojado rostro con la muñeca.

Dejó el cuchillo en el suelo y se levantó.

—No te creó, tú, tú —me apunto—. Solo dices eso porque quieres librarte de mi. No quieres que acabe contigo.

—Claro que no. Lo que quiero es ahorrarte una vida en prisión o incluso la pena de muerte. Mira bien Lily, estás con una arma tratando de matarme, en donde crees que terminará todo esto —ella me negaba llorando y pegándose con el arma en la cien. Tenía que jugar con su mente—. Bien, me matas y qué. Yo ya no estaré pero tu te quedarás a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos, Stefan te odiara toda la vida y tu familia te dará la espalda.

Pegó un grito que me heló.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Kai, te acuerdas de él?

Maldición, sabía que ella sola no había podido ingeniar esto.

—¿Que con ese cretino?

—Él me contó todo. Me dijo que abortaste su bebé y por eso, Dios te castigo. Estás seca, no podrás jamás saber el amor verdadero, como el mío, como el que yo tengo por mi hijo. Yo también podía haberlo abortado, pero decidí tenerlo, algo que tu no pudiste. Por eso te mataré, para que Stefan no sufra más, para que Damon se quede sin nadie —me miró abriendo mucho sus ojos—. Damon no debía nacer, ni él, ni Lexi, pero el asqueroso de su padre quería hijos. Nunca los quise, entonces conocí al padre de Stefan y me enamore, supe que quería estar con él, pero yo no era nadie, todo lo que he tenido hasta ahora era de mi esposo. Así que preferí quedarme y entonces supe que estaba embarazada de Stefan y por primera vez mi instinto maternal afloró. Él es todo para mí, ¡es mío!

Grito lo último poniendo su dedo en el gatillo. Esta mujer estaba demente. Tenía que jugar con su punto débil, y ese era Stefan.

—Lily, yo comprendo que ames a Stefan, por eso no puedes hacer esto, date cuenta, terminarás en prisión pudriendote porque hasta el final, me diste más importancia a mi, que a ti.

Algo en ella cambio. Había dado en el clavo.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y dejó el arma en la mesa. Tomó el cuchillo del suelo y se posicionó detrás de mí.

—¡Jamás serás mejor que yo! —bajo a mi oreja—. No-n-o dejaré que vuelvas a tocar a Stefan —otro llanto y ahora la que quería matarla era yo—. Tú nunca debiste aparecer, nunca debiste poner un dedo en él. Desde el momento que te vi me di cuenta lo asquerosa que eras —se puso de nuevo enfrente con el cuchillo cerca de mi cara, empezó a deslizarlo en mi mejilla. Cruji mis dientes del dolor que la cortada me estaba causando—. Eres una sucia perra, te casaste con mi Stefan y después te revolcaste con Damon. ¿Crees que mereces vivir? Le quitaste la vida a un bebé inocente ¡¿Crees que mereces la vida?! —no le conteste. En parte tenía razón, sí, yo había hecho esas cosas y en realidad, de lo único que me arrepentía era de haber tomado la decisión de terminar con ese embarazo, pero de amar a Damon jamás.

Ella apartó el cuchillo esperando mi respuesta.

La miré a los ojos sonriendo.

—¡Sí merezco vivir!

Con la fuerza de mi cuerpo me impulse hacia arriba golpeando su cara y tronando su nariz. Ella cayó chillando en el suelo. Solté lo último de la cuerda y salí disparada por el otro lado, ella se había recuperado y estaba tomando el arma.

Quise correr a la puerta y traté de abrir lo más rápido posible el seguro, pero no fue suficiente, el disparo rebotó en la pared. Mire por encima de mi hombro. Lily venía sosteniéndose su sangrienta nariz con su mano libre, en la otra el arma.

Sin pensarlo corrí escaleras arriba y cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Tenía que pedir ayuda. Busqué mi celular pero no estaba en ningún lado. Las patadas en la puerta me hicieron pensar más rápido. Recordé lo que Stefan me había hecho comprar unos días atrás.

Revolviendo los cajones la encontré. Me acerqué a la ventana para posicionarme en una forma en que pudiera darle si llegaba a entrar. Un movimiento afuera de la casa llamó mi atención.

Oh no.

Damon estaba bajándose tranquilamente de su camaro. Había venido por mi.

Las patadas en la puerta cesaron al sonar del timbre.

No, esto no podía estar pasando.

Esto no me gustaba, Lily no lo quería y por tal de dañarme podía hacerle daño a él.

Escuché las pisadas de Lily bajando directo a abrir la puerta, la voz de Damon siguió después de eso.

Abrí la puerta con el arma en mis manos. Iba dispuesta a todo.

Damon gritaba asustado preguntando dónde estaba. Lily estaba detrás de él y ambos se dirigían por las escaleras hacia arriba.

Damon frunció las cejas al verme en el estado que me encontraba. Al momento de voltear para pedir explicaciones a su madre, Lily le apuntó y un disparo se escuchó.

No podía ser.

Damon se agachó del impacto que la bala provocó en la pierna de Lily tumbandola y haciéndola rodar escaleras abajo.

Le había dado a la perra.

Mire a Damon aún asustada. Corrí hacia sus brazos con temor de que estuviera bien.

—¡Elena! —gritó apretandome en su pecho.

Lo abracé más fuerte. Estaba bien, podía sentir su olor y su reconfortante calor, esto no era una pesadilla, el hombre al que amaba con todas mis fuerzas estaba aquí y bien.

La ambulancia y la policía cubrían mitad de la cuadra. Todos los vecinos estaban con los ojos abiertos y sus bocas en una gigantesca O.

Damon terminó de dar su declaración y llegó hasta donde estaba con una manta en mis hombros y unos parches en mi mejilla.

—¿Ella estará bien? —pregunté porque al final era su madre.

Él asintió bajando su rostro en decepción.

—La bala solo alcanzó a lastimar su pierna derecha. Después del hospital la trasladarán a la cárcel donde esperará juicio por el intento de asesinato a tu persona.

Me dejé caer en su pecho cansada.

—Me asusté mucho.

—Eso es lógico, ella quería matarte.

—No, no por eso. Ella solo se veía que quería asustarme. Me dio miedo el ver que podía hacerte algo a ti, ese fue mi mayor temor —me dio un beso en la frente mientras me apretaba entre sus brazos—. No hubiera podido vivir sin ti, Damon.

—Pero ya todo paso —eleve mi barbilla y me dio un beso suave en los labios.

—Les dije de Kai, él también estaba detrás de todo esto.

—Espero apresen al maldito.

—Para esta hora esa rata ha de estar muy bien escondida.

—Lo sentimos tanto Elena.

Me separe de sus brazos poniendo atención en su expresión. Él lucía dolido.

—Porque te estás disculpando.

—Por caer en esta loca familia, si ninguno de nosotros dos hubiéramos entrado en en tu vida...

Lo calle con un beso.

—Shh...—mordí su labio—. Basta de culparte, Damon. Basta de sentirte el malo de la historia.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—El que nos hayamos conocido ha sido lo mejor para mi, tu me has vuelto a revivir.

—Y tú has hecho eso y mucho mas por mi, Elena, yo... —me sostuvo entre sus brazos y sentí mi corazón palpitar mas fuerte. Algo no estaba bien y podia sentir que lo que iba a decirme me doleria con el alma—. Es por eso que debo despedirme, aquí y ahora. Tu has sido la luz que necesitaba mi alma para seguir adelante y salir de tanta oscuridad, tu has sido ese rayo de esperanza que necesitaba para no tirar todo y despedirme de una buena vez de esta vida y reunirme con la familia que alguna vez tuve. Y por eso te estoy tan agradecido, pero tengo que hacer esto, Elena, si alguna vez quiero llegar a ser feliz junto a ti, necesito dejarte —las lágrimas me empezaron a rodar y él por igual—. Sabes que necesito hacer esto, necesito... —bajó su rostro dolido.

Con la punta de mis dedos acaricie su barbilla. Con las lágrimas empapando mi rostro lo hice que me viera. Le di un beso.

—Lo entiendo.

Me trague el dolor, esto tenia que ser así, no podíamos estar juntos cuando Damon tenia que unir los pedazos que estaba tratando de colocar en su complicada vida. Yo tal vez lo había ayudado a recuperarlos, pero ahora era trabajo de él ponerlos en su sitio.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Se tiró a mis labios y me dio un beso profundo. Lleno mi cabeza con su olor. Este beso tenia que guardarlo en mi memoria, tenia que sostenerlo como una promesa.

Nos separamos sin ganas de hacerlo. Sabía bien que después de esto no sabríamos que pasaría, si alguna vez nuestras almas iban a volverse a encontrar.

—Ve y pon en orden tu alma. Tal vez algún día volvamos a encontrarnos, tal vez un día llegues a mi puerta y seas esa persona correcta para mi.

Asintió estrechando mis manos.

—Adiós, Elena.

Elevo su mano para quitar las lágrimas que me estaban partiendo el corazón y estrujando todo el amor por él.

—Hasta luego, Damon.

 ** _[ Dos años después]_**

Cerró el diario y lo aventó al bote de basura de su lado. Bajo su rostro y sonrió.

—Felicidades, hoy es nuestra última cita.

Eso era todo, al fin estaba cerrando este capítulo de mi vida.

Me levanté de la silla y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambas estrechamos las manos.

—Fue un gusto compartir mi locura con usted.

Ella rió.

—Fue un gusto leerla.

—Es increíble que esto acabo.

—Estás lista, Elena, lista para salir y conquistar lo que quieras.

—Lo estoy, estoy lista para cualquier cosa que me traiga el destino. Gracias.

Me di la vuelta sin voltear hacia atrás.

Ya eran dos años que no veía al hombre por el cual había empezado esos diarios, era más, nunca lo había vuelto a ver después de nuestra despedida.

Después de ese adiós, Damon se había encerrado en una clínica de rehabilitación. Había salido al año y perdido contacto total con toda su familia.

No había vuelto ha saber de él y aunque me dolía, había entendido que Damon necesitaba tiempo y espacio. Yo no había vuelto a tener una relación, mi trabajo y la familia me mantenían muy ocupada.

Llegue al restaurante a tiempo para celebrar el cumpleaños de la única persona que había cambiado la forma de ver el mundo a Stefan.

Llegue a ellos y tomé a la pequeña April entre mis brazos.

Stefan y yo habíamos quedado como buenos amigos, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, merecíamos estar unidos aunque fuera por amistad. El divorcio había sido rápido dado a que ambas partes estaban decididas a terminarlo. De su madre no hablamos, era un tema que nadie, ni siquiera Lexi tocaba. Ella seguía encerrada esperando un juicio.

La bebé jugaba con mi cabello mientras Caroline se movía en todo el restaurante abrumando a medio mundo con que todo saliera bien.

—Imagínate cuando cumpla quince.

Me bufó Stefan riéndose y viéndola emocionado.

—Prepárate tu, esta chiquilla será una princesa que hará que papá haga muchos corajes.

La llene de besos. Stefan me miró por mucho tiempo antes de suspirar y prepararse para hablar.

—Lo invite —dijo en voz muy baja. Abrí mis ojos y sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas—. Apenas hace dos días se comunicó conmigo. Me dijo que estaba tocando en Londres.

Una alegría me abrazó el cuerpo.

—Me da gusto por él.

Me trague la incertidumbre de esas palabras.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

—No creo que venga...

Reí porque yo tampoco lo creía.

—No te preocupes, sé dónde quedamos con Damon. Yo solo quiero que él sea muy feliz.

—Elena, él también te ama. No sé porque se alejaron, pero se que te ama.

Apreté mis labios para no llorar más. Ya las lágrimas se me habían acabado.

—Lo sé, solamente que nuestro amor era terrible, no debió ser así. No en la forma en como lo hicimos.

—No lo veo así. Siento que cuando el amor no es común, es mucho mejor.

Le entregue su hija a Stefan y palme su hombro.

—Tienes razón, mírate a ti —acaricie la mejilla de la bebé—. Se te cumplió tu deseo. Pudiste sentir amor y superar tu trauma —Él me contestó con una sonrisa muda—. Voy a ver como va todo en la cocina.

La fiesta había salido de maravilla e incluso Lexi había asistido con su esposa Freya. Caroline no había parado de elogiar el pastel y Elijah estaba feliz de tener eventos de ese tipo en su restaurante.

Damon como me esperaba no había asistido. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su familia había tratado de dar con él e invitarlo a las fiestas.

Me despedí de todos y me dirigí al lugar donde últimamente despejaba mi cabeza después de un largo día de trabajo.

Me senté en la barra y su sonrisa me recibió junto con la cerveza fría que ya conocía amaba tomar.

—¿Largo día?

Me empiné la botella y di un buen trago. Lo amargo me relajo.

—Muchísimo —respondí al peculiar bartender y dueño del lugar—. Tú luces animado.

—Es un buen día.

—¿Ah sí?

—Tú estás aquí.

Le torcí los ojos.

—Ya te dije, Klaus, tus modos de conquista no sirven conmigo.

Ambos empezamos a reír.

—Ya me estoy dando por vencido.

Me guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia el otro lado de la barra para seguir atendiendo su negocio.

Sentí a alguien tomar asiento a mi lado. Me extendió una botella. Volteé a verlo y el tipo sonreía alzando sus cejas.

—Puedo invitarte a una.

Se relamió los labios y se acomodó en en el asiento.

Vaya que era atractivo. Pero mi mente no sacaba a ese hombre quien había conquistado mi corazón, ese hombre que aunque no estuviéramos juntos, no significaba que no lo amara.

—Lo siento, pero espero a alguien.

Él me sonrió no creyéndome.

—¿Elena, cierto?

Sabía mi nombre.

—Así es.

—Te veo venir seguido, yo soy amigo de Klaus.

—Pues mucho gusto, amigo de Klaus.

Levanté mi cerveza y le di otro trago. En realidad no estaba interesada en el tipo.

—Siempre estas sola. ¿En verdad no quieres compañía?

—No amigo, estoy muy bien sola.

—Eso no lo creo.

Bien, este tipo empezaba a cansarme.

—Soy lesbiana —le corte la inspiración con la frase que últimamente usaba demasiado. Se levantó del asiento tomando su cerveza y levantando sus manos. Gire los ojos dándole un adiós sin necesidad de hablar. Allí iba otro posible candidato a ser tal vez un buen hombre. Me empiné la botella de nuevo y sentí la presencia del tipo de nuevo. Deslizó la botella por la barra—. Ya te dije que soy lesbiana...

Me atragante con mi propia saliva. Mi respiración salió descontrolada.

—Puedo trabajar con eso.

Me guiñó el ojo mientras yo no podía despegar mi vista de la de él.

Respire y su olor me llenó de emoción. Ese olor tan inolvidable.

Cerré mis párpados para no llorar.

—Dam...

Su nombre no me salio.

—Hola, Elena.

Pronunció mi nombre de la forma en como solo él sabía hacerlo, con ese picor de deseo.

Me reí y desvíe la mirada evitando caer desmayada.

—Por si no escuchaste lo que le dije al otro tipo, soy una mujer muy difícil de conquistar.

Escuché su hermosa risa y mi pecho se apretó.

—Pude darme cuenta, pero créeme, él no sabe lo que en verdad conquista ese corazón.

Trate de mantener mi voz firme. Había pensando que iba a estar preparada para este día, pero me sentía abrumada, sentía ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y tirarme en sus brazos y jamás soltarlo. Besarlo hasta que ambos quedáramos sin aire.

—¿Ah sí que tú sí?

Me tomó las manos de la forma en como muchas otras veces lo había hecho.

—Yo soy el correcto.

Gire mi rostro y su sonrisa familiar, pero tímida me acogió.

—¿Estas curado?

Sus dedos cayeron en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos sintiendo ese calor que tanto me había hecho falta, ese calor que jamás había podido olvidar.

—Estoy listo para conocer a la maravillosa mujer que un día me entregó su corazón. Estoy más que preparado para empezar este camino junto a ella, porque ahora su luz brilla dentro de mí —sonreí llevando mis manos a su rostro—. Estoy aquí para vivir ese amor consumidor, esa pasión y ese peligro, pero lo más importante, ese hermoso amor junto a ella.

Lo abracé acariciando sus labios. Era él, mi terrible amor había vuelto a mí.

—Te amo tanto.

Aprisionó mis manos con sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, Elena Gilbert.

Reí soltando unas lágrimas. Tomé de nuevo su rostro y lo besé. En ese beso sentí que estaba volviendo a tejer el camino que nos habíamos merecido. En ese beso empezábamos a marcar una nueva vida.

Allí en esos labios, allí en esos brazos, sabía que nuestro amor esta vez, no iba a ser terrible.

 **Fin**

㈷7㈶6 **Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en otro final. Tiene tanto ya que le di fin a uno de mis fics que esto me da nostalgia. Gracias por estar aquí cada vez que subía y aunque casi dejo este fic, no lo hice por su apoyo. Muchas gracias porque sin ustedes no habríamos escritores hehehe Pensar que este fic salió solamente por un día estar escuchando a Birdy con su tema "Terrible Love" Iba a ser solo una historia corta, de un solo capítulo y se convirtió en esto. Espero el final les gustará. Y pues queda el epílogo que tendrá sorpresas.**

 **Se les quiere besos y abrazos** ㈵6


	24. Epílogo

Prepare la cama, colgué las cortinas y termine de colocar los juguetes en la cómoda. Estaba tan emocionada. Hoy era el gran día, el día en que conoceríamos a nuestra nueva adición a la familia.

Tome la bolsa que había preparado y baje para toparme con el hombre que derretía mis piernas.

—¿Lista?

Extendió su mano y rápidamente se la recibí.

—Más que lista, estoy preparada.

Ambos tomamos camino a recoger a nuestro pequeño.

Teníamos dos años viviendo juntos, Damon y yo habíamos decidido que no queríamos casarnos, al menos no en estos momentos, el tiempo que llevábamos juntos nos había enseñado que no necesitábamos de un papel o una gran fiesta para mostrarnos el amor que sentíamos. Ahora íbamos directo a empezar un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas. Había sido difícil, tanto papeleo, tanto trabajo duro para poder adoptar un bebé, pero ambos estábamos listos. Queríamos compartir el amor que sentíamos con otra personita más. Damon estaba mucho mejor, sus vicios los mantenía controlados, día a día lo veía avanzar como todo un guerrero. A mi me iba de maravilla en el Bistro, el restaurante iba tan bien, que Elijah estaba por abrir otros dos lugares. Stefan y Caroline seguían juntos criando a su hija, ella era la luz en su corazón, él decía que cada vez que sentia que su oscuridad queria aparecer, solo tenía que ver a su pequeña. Lexi seguia junto a Freya, ellas cada vez sonaban mas serias. De Kai no habíamos vuelto a saber nada, parecía que la tierra se lo había devorado, para nosotros estaba mucho mejor, tampoco le temíamos, estábamos dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier cosa. Lily había estado corto tiempo el cárcel, yo había removido los cargos. Después de ver el resentimiento que sus hijos tenían hacia ella, se había desaparecido. El padre de Damon nos había dicho que se había ido a un retiro espiritual. Solamente le podia desear suerte.

Llegamos al lugar donde recogeríamos a nuestro pequeño. Al entrar una enfermera nos dirigio a donde estaba Summer, ese era el nombre de la chica quien nos daría su hijo. Ella no se sentía capaz de quedarse con un bebé, era una adolescente y queria seguir estudiando. Ella nos había elegido, siempre me decía que yo era la indicada para cuidar de ese bebé, que sería una grandiosa madre.

Admiraba a Summer, ella era valiente, no importaban sus errores, lo que importaba era que queria enmendarlos.

Al entrar sus ojos se posaron en mí, me alzó la mano para que se la tomara.

—Elena —me dijo adolorida. Toque su frente y trate de que se relajara.

—Tranquila, estamos aquí.

—Quiero que los dos se queden, ya hable con el doctor, les dije que los padres del bebé quieren estar presentes.

—Pero...

—Por favor. Solo les pido un favor.

—¿Cual?

—No le den un nombre horrible.

Comenzamos a reír.

—Despreocupate, Ian estará con unos padres que lo aman desde que te conocimos.

—Gracias.

Damon rodeo la cama y tambien cogio su otra mano.

—Gracias a ti por darnos a nuestro hijo.

Summer se sonrojo.

—Por dios, nunca lo dejes ir Elena.

Volvimos a reír.

Los minutos se hicieron horas, Summer empezó a sentir las contracciones mas fuertes hasta que se llegó la hora de dar a luz. Ambos, apoyandola estuvimos hasta el último instante, hasta el momento leve que cargo al bebé y no lo entregó.

La primera en recibirlo fui yo, era tan pequeño y hermoso, tan frágil, tan delicado que no queria soltarlo. Mire a Damon mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

—Es hermoso...—solté sin poder contener la alegría. Le di un beso en la frente y se lo mostré a Damon.

Lo tomo con cuidado viéndolo cuidadosamente. Sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Es nuestro hijo —dijo emocionado. Lo acaricio y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Nuestro pequeño Ian.

Con cuidado los abrace a ambos, le di un beso leve a Damon y luego a nuestro bebé.

Juntos, los tres íbamos a empezar un nuevo camino. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, Damon y yo tendríamos mucha más felicidad.

Después de todo, de un Terrible amor, había salido el mas hermoso amor.

Fin.

Hola lindas personitas, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por haber estado aquí hasta el final, por soportar mis bajones de inspiración, pero sobre todo, por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo para leer lo que ronda en mi loca cabeza. Los quiero y espero que de nuevo hayan podido disfrutar este fic, tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo.

*3* xoxo


End file.
